sherlock and jean
by Robinbird0
Summary: Meet Sherlock Holmes and Jean Watson together they go on cases well Sherlock dose Jean helps from home with her disability's and PTSD she struggles with normal life after the Army but with Sherlock and her Assistant dog Maya by her side she is determinant to fight though and to show people that she not a push over. (currently it is a T BUT COULD GO UP TO M)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

 _Chapter 1 Introducing Jean Johanna Watson._

Doctor Jean Watson 32 years old served as a Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers before she was short and multiple times hitting her arm, leg and just inches away from her spin. There was also a bullet was aimed for her heart but her necklace protected her taking a chunk of the stone away from the pendent.

She was left in a coma for about 8 weeks before she came around the other doctors insisted that she would be ok but… despite all that she knew that something was not right.. She could not feel her legs and her left shoulder felt like it was burning in pain.

It turned out that the bullet that hit her legs gave her nerve damage and in the end Jean could no longer hold a gun without tremors distorting all hope she had of returning to the medical cops so in the end she was horribly discharged out of medical reasons.

Now here she is limping around London in hopes of finding a flat for herself that she could use she would be happy to shear a flat even.

When she returned home Jean had hoped that her brother Harry would let her use the spare attic bedroom but he had right out refereed staying that he would not have anyone as ugly as Jean staying in his home told her that she would have to find herself somewhere else to stay.

Jean knew she was not all that pretty her father, Brother and uncle all made comments about her even when she was in the room her family was rather traditional meaning that they… meaning the males of the family wanted Jean to marry as soon as she left school when she was 15 but she ran away with help from her mother went to college to learn Science, biology and medicine before heading to Bart's to carry on before heading to the Army although she medical problems such as Asthma and slightly bad immune system but there was so many lack of good trained doctors in the Army that they agreed to take her on as long as she kept up with her medication and controlled her own health.

With regarding her looks well she was below average looks with shoulder length dirty blond hair most of the time it was tide back allowing a slight fringe to come to the side of her face, there was a small scar on her neck on the right hand side where her father had tried to attack her once when she refused to agree to meet a lord that he'd picked out for her to marry for goodness sake she was still 14 at the time the man was well into his 30s her father got mad at her so he grabbed her and had a ring on at the same time which left the scar. It was because Harry had pulled Father away that she was able to get away.

Then there was the fact that she was about 5ft4 it was a miracle that the Army allowed her in based on her height. She ware simple clothing normally she have a plain blue pair of jeans and a plain top although these can vary between blue, purple, red, green, cream, white, black, pink and grey they'd all be ¾ shirts resting just below her elbows sometimes she will wear black or grey cardigan and a mixture of other jumpers. Around her neck is a necklace a lovely rose Quartz wrapped around a silver cover it was her mother's before she passed it onto Jean staying it would protect her against all harm and carry her love when they are not together.

Normally Jean would not buy into all that but as it was a gift from her mother she was not going to turn it down. It was this necklace that saved her from dying because if the bullet did hit her she would have died. Thankfully the necklace took the brunt of the damage.

It was only a couple of years later that she died apparently though child birth jean's father trying for another boy even though the doctors clearly stated that after Jean her mother Joan was not meant to try again as it could either damage her body or kill her. Of course Hamish did not listen and they had gotten Joan pregnant for the third time which in the end did Joan Jean's mother in the baby did not make it either this happened while Jean was in Bart's so she only hard the news when Harry phoned her after the funeral.

So in the end she was allowed to stay in a bedsit which was run by ex-Army, navy and airmen who are trying to find somewhere to stay as well. Some are rather happy to stay where they are most of them having no medical problems to worry about.

She on the other hand could not stay there with little accessibility for her disability aids which she uses such as a Lightweight walker with Bag and seat, getting down stairs on her walking crunches she meant to be using a wheelchair but can't afford one on her pension she took the money which she has though her mother's will which was all she had in her own personal bank privet away from her father and brother which had £3000 in It she has to use it on food, paying for the bedsit she currently in it was enough for her to live on temporarily along with her pension and savings while she was shuddering she also worked part time and got money though there to live in while she stayed at Bart's privet student rooms.

Jean also had an Assistant and PTSD dog named Maya the dog helped her with picking things up from the floor, fetching things from tables and helped ease her out of her nightmares, for the most part thankfully Jean could cope on her own with just having Maya besides her all the time getting things on her own and taking medication as and when needed but when they were in the tube she was grateful for Maya once they were in the tube and she sat on her walker set when two men was next to them at first Jean thought nothing off it she could tell the train was busy and they had to find somewhere to stand.

It was only when they started to touch her shoulders, which led down to her chest that she had started to panic.

Maya is trained to give warning growls should she need to at people who touch Jean without her consent this of course is what she did Maya growled at the men who looked to the Golden Retriever and stopped at once before moving away.

The only time that Maya will bark is to alert others around her and Jean that there is trouble.

This is why she finding it hard to find an apartment that would houses Maya as well as Jean although by law she has the right to have Maya many landlords or Landlady's don't want a dog in their building be it they are allergic, hate dogs or once she was told that she was not suffering at all and only using the dog as a excuse.

Currently she just got out of seeing her therapist and decided that she did not want to return back to the bedsit there is a man there staying and he is always trying to chat Jean up.. Sometimes he can be rather forceful in his approach which sets Jean on edge.

So taking a walk through the park seems to be the next best thing, well it would have been if her legs did not want to give out on her finding herself a bench Jean saw one but with a man on it.

He looked familiar to her though she could not put her finger on the blocks name Still she went to sit down anyway the man looked up at her "Jean….? Jean Watson?" Well at least she knew the voice so he must be the same one "It Stamford… mike Stamford" Then it clicked "from Bart's?" she asked "That's right we studded together often put together as partners"

Smiling Jean nodded "hmm do you want coffee? Tea?" surprised at this she stilled smiled "Of course tea please only if you're having one?"

Rushing off Mike came back a few moments later with one tea and one coffee sitting down they sat in silence Maya keeping one ear open while she laid down on the floor.

"So…what happened I hard you was shot" Mike said braking the lovely calm bubble around Jean. Hesitantly she called Maya up so she could pet her; this was often a method she used to calm herself down.

"It just like you said I was shot the wounds have injured my body are you working at Bart's now?" "Yes teaching now bright young things like we used to be god I hate them"

Laughing Jean finished her tea and put it in the bin next to the bench "So what you doing in London trying to find somewhere to live then?" Mike asked sighing Jean nodded "Yeah but with my pension and savings there nowhere I could afford on my own"

"What about a flat shear?" Laughing jean simply smiled "Yeah right like who going to want to shear with me with my nightmares and disability that not a good combination."

Mike did not respond how Jean might have first thought he only sniggered "What." Mike placed his empty coffee cup into the bin next to him "Oh nothing just that you're the second person to say something along those lines today."

Oh Jean thought silence came once again petting Maya's head before sighing "So who was the first?"

Hello this is the first chapter I will have to adjust the actual time frame there are things that not going to happen simply because Jean Watson dose have disability such as nerve damage slight spinal damage and tremors.

Maya has been trained to asset Jean in day to day task such as picking things off the floor fetching items out of reach or in another room as well as growl at anyone who gets to forceful with Jean to remind them that Jean suffers from PTSD as well not from being in the Army but form a incident after the shooting. The only time Maya will bark is if they don't take the growling hint.

But she will not bit though later in the fanfiction but will be spared. From being forced to retire. (I have done as much research behind dog assistant and other helper dogs as I could)


	2. Chapter 2 sherlock, jean the pink lady 1

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility note I that while English is my first language I do have dyslexic.  
**

Chapter 2 Sherlock and Jean the pink lady part 1.

Jean quietly followed Mike into Bart's allowing him to guide her into another room keeping out of the way till he came to a set of double doors opening them they were now in a room where evidence was often tested for crime scene.

There was a man who was looking into his microscope not looking up the man asked "Mike can I Borrow your phone mine has no signal" Mike heading over to a counter top shock his head "Sorry Sherlock mine is in my coat in the office" keeping silent Jean said nothing though she wanted to sit down her legs where getting painful again but not wanting to seem rude she stayed where she was listing to the men talk.

"Why can't you use the landline?" The man Sherlock looked up at him "You know I prefer to text" getting Harry's phone out of her pocket she lent against her walker "um… here you can borrow mine" Holding the phone up for the man to see.

"Ah thank you" He grabbed the phone from her hands before talking again "You can sit down no one going to take offenses to it you clearly need it" Jean stared at Sherlock Mike broke the silence's again "Ah…. Sherlock this is Jean Watson we used to be old friends a few years back we both studied here at Bart's often put together in projects and test"

Nodding Sherlock spoke "So… Afghanistan or Iraq" Jean startled looked back to Sherlock "I beg your pardon?"

Not looking at her He asked again "Which was it Afghanistan of Iraq" "I'm sorry but how did you know….." The door opened "Ah Molly perfect timing thank you…." He took the drink Coffee by Jean's noise "what happened to the lipstick" Sherlock asked the young girl Molly.

Slightly blushing she said "Ah… no it was not working for me in the end" "Shame now your mouth looks too small now." Molly looked confused "Right…" Taking pity on the young Lady Jean took out of her pocket her own "Here use mine I don't really use it" Smiling Molly took the lipstick "Thank you I am Molly by the way" Gently Jean took the women's hand and shock it before allowing her own to fall to her side "Jean pleasure" Molly thanked her again before heading back to work.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock suddenly asked "I'm sorry what?" Sighing Sherlock asked again "How do you feel about the violin I play when I need to think I also don't talk for days on end would that bother you potential flatmates should know the worst of each other before starting out"

Jean got up from her seat with the help of Maya the action still hurt she looked to Mike "Did you tell him about me?" Mike shock his head "No remember I had not seen you for three years till today"

Turning back to Sherlock she then said "Then who said anything about shearing a flat?" Grinning Sherlock spoke "I did I spoke to Mike this morning saying that it must be difficult to find me a flatmate and now here he is back from lunch with an old friend who clearly just back from military service in Afghanistan wasn't a difficult leap." With that he wrapped his scuff around his neck before standing in front of Jean.

"How on earth did you know about Afghanistan?" Ignoring her question he continued "Got my eye on a nice place in central London together we should be able to afford it meet me there tonight about 7 o'clock" "That it we only just meat and we are going to look at a flat?"

Sherlock smiled "Is there a problem with that?" Sighing Jean struggled to keep up "I don't know anything about you other than the violin which I enjoy the sound of by the way I don't know where we are meeting and the only other thing I know about you is your name"

Staring at her he started to speak "I know that you're an army doctor captain I know that you been invalided home from Afghanistan. I also know that your therapist believes you need to meet up with others go out for evenings to get 'over' your PTSD If I where you I'd sack her. I also know that your PTSD is not result from being in the military I know you have a bother he as a drinking problem and you don't approve of him not so much because of the drinking problem but because he walked out on his wife" Not saying anything she continued to watch him. "I think that enough to go on with"

Turning to reach for the door Sherlock smiled "The address is 221b Backers Street" with that he left the room turning to Mike as if to ask "Yes he is always like that!" "Ah well this should be interesting best get back to the bedsit for something to eat"

With that she left returning back to the bedsit within 30 mins she was surprised when Major Conwell did not come out of his room when she returned normally he would be waiting by his door and just as she pass he would try and get her to come into his own rooms.

Thanking the small mercy's she went into her own making sure she feed Maya before sorting herself out with something from her small fridge placing it in the microwave she sat down to eat. She looked up Sherlock Holmes and was surprisingly happy she kept on reason and before she knew it an hour and a half was already been used lshe looked up at the clock 6:00pm she better get ready.

Taking hold of May's harness she put it on her before grabbing her walker and leaving the room making sure to lock the door as she went.

As she made her way down stairs Maya stopped walking which alerted Jean to look up Major Conwell was making his own away up the stairs trying to keep much to the sides as possible Jean carried on nothing happened till they were next to each other "I will get you Jean you would never know what hit Ya Found your information at reception they don't lock the place very well. Phoned your father and asked to marry you and you know what he said."

Shaking like a leaf Jean said nothing trying to make her way down stairs "He said I COULD do what the hell I wanted with you." Grabbing Jean's arms he tried to get her back upstairs with her Growling Maya tried to pall Jean away from Major Conwell "Let me go you made man I am not interested in you"

Pulling free from the man she quickly as possible on her walking crunches made her way down stairs Maya guarding her and Barked twice at the Major before he gave up "ONE DAY I WILL HAVE YOU remember you can't hide from me"

Hoping to see her walker still locked to the side of the stairs she was dismayed when it was not there going outside she looked around but could not find it.

It took her a bit longer to get to the road before she got on the bus everything painful really badly her arm where she was grabbed and her legs from the lack of support still she got off the bus and walked ten minutes before turning into Backers street.

She was rather pleased with herself when she reached the address and knocked on the door. A taxi had pulled up behind her "Ah glade you could make it" He stopped in fount of her.

"Where's your walker?" Blushing slightly she shifted her wait so she was leaning slightly on Maya's hand Harness "It…gone missing can't find it" Sherlock said nothing though he took his phone and sent a message.

"SO Mr Holmes this seems to be a prim location looks rather expensive" She knew she had to make the first move as it where holding out her hand to shake his which thankfully Sherlock expected "Oh no it Sherlock very really and I revert to anything else and the landlady Mrs Hudson has done me a special deal a few years ago her husband got himself the death penalty" Nodding Jean smiled "So you helped him?" Grinning to her Sherlock shock his head "Oh no I insured it"

The door opened to a mature women in her 50s Jean would hazard a guess "Sherlock a pleasure as always" "Good to see you Mrs Hudson I have found a flatmate though be carefully with her she a little jumpy" Although Jean knew she was not meant to hear that as Sherlock had whispered it in the women's… no Mrs Hudson ear she felt herself blush with embarrassment.

"Sherlock you never say that about a lady the young lady looks perfectly normal to me" Smiling as Mrs Hudson assisted her up the stairs they entered the flat "Now regarding your dog is it housetrained?"

The question came a bit surprised "Oh yes she is all assistants dogs get house trained before given to the correct person." Nodding "Then all is well I am a cat person myself but I know the need to dog assistant of any kind so there no problems there as long as she dose her business outside it fine with me."

Agreeing to the terms Jean walked in the door following Sherlock "Yes this is very nice…. Is all this yours?" "Yes most of the paper work are cases that I look into then rate it as 1 to 10 as weather I wish to take the case on" "So are you a detective or something like that working for the police?" "You catch on rather quickly Mrs Hudson says that we can move in tomorrow afternoon do you want to take a look around?"

Nodding Jean got up and saw the size of the kitchen "Very nice" she saw the lab set up on the table Sherlock court her gaze "Avery thing OK" Jean nodded keeping her hand on Maya's head "Yes of course just one thing is it possible that when you do your test I assume experiments yes?" Sherlock nodded

Jean hesitated before saying "I only ask that you keep the side with the oven free from experiments and use the bottom half of the fridge and last two draws in the freezer so in theory you half have and I have half seems far?"

Surprised at the small conditions that Jean asked for he has had female flatmates before and all of them wanted him to rid of everything. That stills half the cupboards by the sink which amount to a couple of more draws more then what Jean would use that seemed far enough to him.

She then turned to head upstairs to her left was two cupboards and a bathroom at the end was a bedroom the space was perfect there was a small double tucked up in the corner a wardroom at the end of the bed with a chest of draws opposite allowing two meters between them there was enough space for Maya's bed though she would like to replace it with a nicer one but money was tight. The whole room was roughly 12 foot long by 8 a nice space there was a sky light in the ceiling and a window facing out the back alleyway's overall there was a bit of light coming in but not too much and she liked that.

Turning to head back down stars she smiled at Sherlock yes I would be happy here" She could see something was different "What up?" jumping up and down "Yes three suicide now four with a note oh it Christmas all over."

Jean tilted her head "Have I missed anything?" Mrs Hudson nodded "He has a case which means the furniture and walls are save" not sure as to what Mrs Hudson was preferring to Jean just nodded before sitting back down and taking her medication without her walker things where a lot harder and more painful.

"Mrs Hudson I am heading out most likely I'd be late please make me something" Sherlock asked as he kissed her on the cheek who turned "Now I am your landlady not your housekeeper" "Anything will do something cold is fine "Jean don't wait up" turning the kettle on Mrs Hudson kept on muttering "Look at him rushing about mind you My husband was just the same" She came into the room with two cups of teas "you're not a running around type I Can tell"

Jean fed up with everything snapped "WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" she shouted before taking the tea from Mrs Hudson then stopped apologizing "Sorry it just… with the limitations I have it frustrating"

Agreeing Mrs Hudson said "I understand dear I have a bad hip that play's me up." Drinking her tea Jean placed it down in time for the voice to appear "So you're an doctor in fact an army doctor any good?" Getting up from the seat Jean nodded seeing Sherlock by the door "Of course you don't go into the Army being a bad one" Fixing his glove onto his hands Sherlock continued "Seen many deaths and many have been violent to many for you to go over again" Jean hopped she knew where this was going. Said "Yes enough to see a lifetime far to many" Sherlock ended up in front of her "Want to see some more?"

Grinning from ear to ear Jean simply said "GOD YES PLEASE" They walked down stairs Maya on her lead Jean spoke "Thank you for the cup of tea Mrs Hudson We are off out." They walked out the building though Jean limping before haling a cab and setting off to the murder Sean.

Ok that it for another chapter don't worry Major Conwell will be dealt with and Jean will get help regarding her mobility.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Chapter 3 The lady in pink part 2

Jean eased into her seat gently petting Maya's sides while she looks out of the window she wanted to ask Sherlock a few questions but was not sure how to approach the man without insulting him.

"Go on you have some questions" But it seems that Sherlock beat her to the punch line. "yeah where are we going" he looked at her "Crime scene next" "so what are you a privet detective" Sherlock smiled "But" Police don't hire Privet detectives and certainly not armature ones which I don't think you are" "I am a consulting detective the Police come to me when they are out of their depth which is normally all the time and although you say I am not an armature you still have your own thoughts you want prove before you believe"

Agreeing Maya rested her head against Jean's legs allowing Jean to slowly pet her "Yes please if it not to much trouble."

Sighing Sherlock started "When I asked you this afternoon Afghanistan or Iraq you seemed surprised" "yes how did you know?"

"I did not know I saw your hair cut the way you tried to hold yourself for a while despite you do suffer from nerve damage and spinal damage you wanted to sit down but held yourself as much as you could all the while you were in pain only one who been trained to do so dose that and then Mike said that you were trained at Bart's which most of the time go to the military once pass so Army Doctor, your face was tanned and your wrist as well right up to elbows so abroad though not sunbathing you have tremors though you don't show it which most likely was coursed by injury your necklace had a part of it pissing to clear to be anything but a bullet so all things put together Afghanistan or Iraq"

"You said I had a therapist and that I should sack her" "You have a dog that trained partly to deal with PTSD of course you have a therapist of course then there's your bother" "hmm"

"Your phone or rather his phone you allowed me to use it while saying 'use this phone' as if you know it not your own phone to lend out but you did so anyway, you know that your brother is going to ask for it back soon.

This being said he has yet to do so despite the fact that he was a gift from his partner" surprised Jean was about to ask him how did he know that "on the back of the phone there is a message which says to Harry Watson from Clara clearly a partner he left her otherwise he would have kept the phone you want a cheap accommodations you went to him for help even though he drinking problem but he turned you down." Very surprised by all this "How could you possibly know about the drinking problem"

"Short in the dark good one though anyway there are scratch marks all around the charger you only get those though ether from a shacking hand that been drinking or tremors though nerve damage" Handing her phone back to Jean he finished with "There you go you was right the police don't consult armatures"

Nodding putting the phone back in her pocket before saying "That…. Was…brilliant" Sherlock looked at her "You really thought so?" "Of course it was extraordinary, fantastic, amazing it truly was." Surprised by her Sherlock looked out the window for a moment before saying "That not what people normally say" "What do they normally say" "Piss off" "Well that not nice"

They both just laughed right up till they entered the crime scene "Hello freak" "Ah sally lovely to see you as always I am here to see inspector Lestrade he invited me here" almost at once Jean knew she disliked this women people who named others are bullies and have no idea what it like to be on the other end or the traumatic effect it could led to.

"Why" Getting fed up with her Jean interrupted "Well I think he wants us to take a look of course if you want to look like an idiot after all this then your completely welcome"

The Women Sally said nothing just lifted the tape but stopped Jean "Who this then?" Maya growled at her "This is my colleague of mine" She looked at him "Since when did someone like you have a colleague" She turned back to Jean "What he'd do follow you home" "That hardly any of your business now is it Sherlock is a friend of mine"

Sherlock allowed Jean though Sally spoke into her two way radio "Freaks here with a colleague bringing them though"

Men came out of the building keeping back Jean held onto Maya's harness supporting her body slightly while keeping herself up with her walking crutch. Sherlock was talking to a man Anderson she did not say much until he spoke about contaminated and dog fur. "Well you should know that as an assistant dog Maya here has the right or access into any building under current Uk LAW to deny access would be breaking the law you would not want that now would you"

Entering the building they made where way upstairs where inspector Lestrade was waiting he saw Jean "Who this?" "Don't worry she with me" Jean held her hand out "Hello I am Dr Watson pleased to see you I am a colleague of Sherlock's I missed you when you came into the flats earlier I was up in the bedroom"

Watching Sherlock she could see he was smiling at the slight hung of the jaw on Lestrade face before realizing what she said "Oh no… I mean I was in the second bedroom upstairs just moved in you see we have our own bedrooms" "Jean you're making it worse" Sherlock said she shut her mouth closed and Put on blue cover coats on they entered the room .

"I can give you two minutes Her name Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards we are running them now for information and contacts she hasn't been here long some kids found her"

Jean was last up Maya next to here they watch as Sherlock walked towards the body examining everything from touching her clothing to checking her rings and umbrella.

It was then that Jean saw the wording on the floor Rache… revenge? No unlikely She knew six's language including German, Italian, French, Spanish, Russian, Dari and a bit of Chinese.

Could it be Rachel then "She German Rache is German for revenge" Turning Jean saw Anderson standing at the door she said "No I don't think so I think it Rachel she just did not have time for do the l"

Anderson snared at her "You're not trained in this line of work please keep your comments to yourself" Sherlock walked over "She right your wrong why DON'T YOU keep your input for yourself"

Lestrade spoke "So she is germen?" "of course not I just said that Jean was correct Rache is Rachel she just did not have time to do the l at the end before she died but she is from out of London she been in the rain so somewhere about 2 to 3 hours trip away the weather would have to been windy for her umbrellas dry but her collar been upturn to protect her from the weather she only planed on an overnight stay so far obvious"

Lestrade interrupted "Sorry obvious what about the message" nodding Sherlock turned to Jean "Dr Watson what do you think?" "Of the body you mean?" "come on you're a medical trained women" Lestrade interrupted "Oh no we have a whole team of medicals waiting outside" "None of them would work with me" "I am braking every rule to let you in here" Sherlock smiled "Yes because you need me and I NEED Jean's help so" Jean looked at Lestrade "Oh go on then you might as well while you're here help yourself"

She eased her elf to the floor next to the body before looking at Sherlock "What on earth am I doing here? You seem to have already know what happened"

Smirking Sherlock whispered "I NEED your help to make a point" "yes and I need to help pay of the rent I can't keep doing this as much as I would love to I can help out at home." "Alright just this once" Getting down to hear the women's chest and touching her wrist Jean she nodded Maya assisting her up "it asphyxiation probably passed out chocked on her own vomit can't smell any alcohol on her or cigarette smoke could have been a seizure more likely drugs." "You know what it is you read the papers" "Well no I did not I was upstairs remember but you said she was one of the suicides the fourth one you said she left a note"

"Sherlock I gave you three minutes I need anything you got" Lestrade interrupted "victim late 30s professional person going by her clothing I'm guessing something in media and going by the frankly alarming shade of pink, traveled from Cardiff to London only intending to stay for one night from the size of her suitcase." "suitcase" "yes Suitcase she been married for ten year though unhappily, she had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married rest of her jewellery gets regally cleaned but not her ring sate of marriage right there. The only time she does any polishing is when she takes it off she never works with her hands so what or who dose she remove it for. Clearly not one lover she'd never like being single that long so a string of lovers as I said simple"

Jean regaining her balance was listen to this who thing "that brilliant" Lestrade asked "Cardiff" Sherlock looks at him "It obvious isn't it?" Lestrade shock his head it clicked in Jeans head "Ah.. Her clothing they felt damp" Sherlock smiled at her "yes correct Jean well done" turning to Lestrade he asked "dear god what must it be like in that funny little brain of yours it must be so boring… yes her coat it still damp she has been heavy rain I looked on the weather cast and found the only place within two to three hours where it been raining so but to windy for her to use her umbrella is in and with her suitcase she can't have been more then one night Cardiff"

"That fantastic" Jean said Sherlock snapped his head to her "You know you do that out loud?" "Sorry I'd stop" "No it fine" Lestrade leaning against the door "Why do you keep saying suitcase for?" Sherlock looked around the women's body "She where is it she must have had a phone for organizer for times and dates we need to know who Rachel is" "she was writing Rachel" Lestrade asked "No she was writing an angry note in germen of course she was trying to write Rachel how many times do I have to say it the only question was why did she wait till she was dying to right it" "Alright say I believe you how do you know she had a suitcase?"

Lestrade asked Sherlock pointed to the back of the women's legs "back of her right leg on her tights she was left handed as there no slash marks on her right you don't get that slash Patten any other way smallish case going by spread case that size would be an overnight she was cloth concourse now what have you done with it?"

"There was no case with her when we found her" Rushing out of the room he shouted down "has anyone seen a SUITCASE AT ALL HERE" Sherlock there was no case" Sherlock ran up the stairs "But they took the pills them self's they chew swallow the pills themselves there are clear signs even you lot could not miss them." "Yeah thanks AND HOW?" Lestrade shouted "It murder I don't know how yet but these are serial killings oh how I love those there always something to look forward to" "Yeah but how did you figure that out?" Jean started to follow Sherlock but he was too hyped up "Her case come on… how you can…all be so…. Someone clearly driven her here they placed her in that room her body was too tidy to be suicides but they realized that the case was in the car" Jean interrupted "She could have checked in a hotel and left her case there"

"No she never got to a hotel look at her hair she would never come back out and not tidy's up she colour coordinates everything she never dream of coming out with doing up her makeup and hair oh yes the killer made a mistake"

"Sherlock" Jean tried to get though "Please clear things up" "What bloody mistake?" Lestrade asked last time Sherlock came running back "PINK"

And with that he ran out of the building leaning Jean leaning against the wall her medication wearing thin. The Pain coming back without her walker she can't walk far.

She was outside and could not see Sherlock anywhere coming to the conclusion that she was walking home she sighed Walking passed Sally the women turned to talk to her "He took off you know he does that" "yes well I'd image that he dose where am I?" "Brixton do you know where I could get a cab or bus?" "Try the main road" "Thanks" The less she spoke to the women the better.

"But you know… you're not his friend… he doesn't have friends SO…. Who are you he can't want you for your looks you don't have many?" "I met him today and looks are not everything brain is important as well which I recon you don't have or"

"Ok then a bit of advice then stay away from him" "Why?" "you know why he is here he'd not paid or anything he likes it gets off on it the weirder the crime scene the better he is and you know what one day showing up won't be enough for him one day we show up and he was the one who put it there" getting angrier she asked "And why on earth would he do that?" "because he a psychopath and as we all know psychopaths get bored" Reaching her limit Jean snapped "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE SALLY DO YOU HAVE A DEGREE IN MEDICAL STUDIES? NO WELL I HAVE BACHELOR OF MEDICINE AND TRAINING OF THE HUMAN BRAIN AND BEHAVIOR YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OF THOSE DO YOU I have studied for these over the course of 10 years for these, then in my short time of being with Sherlock Holmes he has not shown any signs that would make me remotely concerns and another thing if I hear you call him freak again I will complain and If your inspector does not do anything about you I will go higher up still till it gets done. GOOD DAY."

Spinning around she walked off with Maya by her side she set off to find a taxi or bus to go 221B Backers street she was going to throttle Sherlock's neck when she gets back.

Ok that all.

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

I am also now going to do

Text

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4 the pink lady part 3

So far Jean as limped almost 30 minutes in pain and agony Maya walking besides her and all Jean wanted was to get back to Backers Street and have a cupper tea and strangle Sherlock for leaving her out here.

The strange thing is every time she goes into a new street the phone box would ring it came to the point where she was getting suspicious about the phones she saw only one person attempting to go to said phone box but the ringing hang up as soon as they were about to answer just seem to odd to just happen every time she happened to walk by a phone. Testing her theory she walked a bit more not taking the first ringing phone and turning into a nether road another local phone box ran.

After a while she was fed up and went into the phone box to answer the dam phone. "Hello who is this?" A male voice answered "There are security cameras on the building to your left do you see it?" Turning to her left she saw a camera moving up down side to side going back to the phone she spoke

"Who this?" "There is another camera on the building opposite you do you see that one?" Jean felt her body shiver in panic was this rapist… was this threat… she could feel her hands tremor more so then before but she looked up to see said camera. "Yes" her voice was quivering she dealt with rapist before back in Afghanistan poor sods thought she would be an easy target… "Now there is one camera on your right do you see it" turning her head again to spot the camera she nodded but remembered that the person can't see her….. Well they could but… "Yes"

"Get into the car Dr Watson no harm will come to you bring your dog as well" "Not if she going to be harmed" "Dr Watson if you know your situation you would not be making demands… but no harm will be given to you or your dog."

Getting into the car she held Maya for dear life and although there is a woman in the car with her Jean's learnt that until you know someone everyone's a threat even those who look pretty.

They reached the location 'well' Jean thought as she got out of the car 'clearly someone's been watching to many crime shows Really a warehouse?' still she did not point this out.

Her eyes focus on a man in front of her he had an umbrella which he was leaning against it not wanting to show her fear she stood tall though of course it was painful.

"Have a seat Jean you must be in a lot of pain" Standing proud she said "No thank you I prefer to stand and besides what was that will all the phone box's trying to be annoying or something if you had the technology to do all that then why not just phone my mobile?"

"Too simple wanted to show you what we could do and when one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes one learns to be discreet" chuckling "So what you a fan boy or something interested in his work?" She felt her muscles loosen knowing the threat was not as it turned out to be there for she felt a bit braver.

"Come on your legs must be hurting you please sit" She was more fed up with this man now then frightened "I don't want to sit down thank you very much"

"You don't seem very afraid now you seen me I know on the phone you sounded scared but now you're here you have more courage as you shown when talking to that Sargent at the crime scene you where very loyal to Sherlock and do so when it would just as been easier to walk way and ignore the women."

"You don't seem very frightening and besides I hate bullies don't care how big or how small they are be it in height size or rank I will bring them down a peg or two even three should I need to"

The man chuckled "Yes the bravery of soldier and Doctor none the less still bravery is another word for stupidity doesn't you think?" Jean felt Maya's head brush against her thighs "What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" Not liking where this was going Jean held her grown once more her defences going up even more.

"I don't have one I only met him this afternoon" "Yes and since this afternoon you moved in with him and solving cases together might we ounces a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" "An interested Party" Jean took a step back "Interested in Sherlock I'd imagine so I was not far wrong with calling you a fan boy though not friends so enemy" "You yourself only met him this afternoon so how many friends do you think he capable of having? No I am more like an arch enemy at least in his mind certainly he dose like to be dramatic"

She smiled "Well thank god your above that so with what you told me I am getting over protective meddling brother or cousin when Sherlock used my phone earlier he mention having a brother so that would be you then?"

Her phone went of a text 'backer street come at once if convenient SH' "Hope I am not distracting you" Jean looked up "No you're not distracting me at all" The man who Jean now places (Brother) under spoke "Do you plain on continuation your association with Sherlock Holmes?" "I could very well be wrong and if your anything like Sherlock but I think that my business not yours… no matter how closely related you are to him."

The man (Brother) took out a note book "If you do live with him I would be happy to give up a good meaningful amount of money for any information to ease your way" She looked at him "Why would you do that? Clearly not out of generosity and if you are a relation to Sherlock then you have a motive" "My you are smart clearly Sherlock picked right with you at least your brain makes up for everything else"

It never matters how often people try and get her down about the comments of her looks she knows her looks are hardly anything to brag about. Yet sometimes just… sometimes it dose hurt… but she won't show it.

"Alright I want you to spy on Sherlock for me doing so would give you the money and me the information that I NEED nothing indiscreet nothing you feel unconfutable in telling me just enough for me to know what he gets up to and what his daily life is like….. After all you're not wealthy just enough to get by with all the equipment that you desperately need and can't afford then there only one way to go"

Jean hearing enough lunched forward knocking the man down the action shot pain right though her body but needed to bring the man down some pegs she punched him in the face not enough to hurt but there will be bruising on his face as well on her fist. "Don't you ever try to bribe me again with cheap tricks like that I may be a damaged cripple and lacking in what I need but I know how to knock someone down off their high perch before seeking that low against someone who trust me enough before I tell you or anyone else a bloody soul" It was only when she heard the clicking of guns being loaded that she looked up two men had guns pointed at her.

"Stand down men she not going to kill me and after what I read I should not be surprised" The man (Brother) said. Leaning on Maya and her walking crutch she eased herself up to stand the (Brother) got up himself and brushed his clothing down of the dust rolling her eyes Jean lent against the walking Crutch.

"You see we have what you might call a difficulty relationship I worry about him consultancy and wonder what goes up in that brain of his." He was interrupted by Jean "You would not want to go up there far to busy for my liking" Jean's phone went off again.

'if inconveniently come anyway SH' "Trust Issues, could it be that you decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?" "Who say's I trust him?" Jean felt her body shiver Maya gently trying to ease her into the chair nearby but she would not budge. "past drug abuse, murdered two men while you were not serving in the Army… I wonder what would happen if this information got out…" Shivering once more she got up "Are we done..?" Her voice quivering once more

(Brother smirked) "You tell me I'd imagine that others have already warned you to stay away from Sherlock Holmes? But I can see from your face that not going to happen" I know what you did Jean Watson.. I know you killed two men and injured a solder I know you where addicted to your pain and nerve medication after you awoken from your coma and was rehabilitee for it but you have been clean for 6 months so well done…." Jean stood just for a moment… she felt her Body collapse on her falling back into the seat which was still behind her Jean felt faint and dizzy. "Here take your medication Watson" She felt the (Brother) place her medication into her hands taking one of three pill she with her water she allowed her body to calm down She calmed her breathing hugged Maya who was trying to ease her by touching her hands with her own paw.

"Remarkable" Jean looked up glaring at him "What is?" "It seems to me that while most solders come home with PTSD want to forget about the battles you… loved it.. You loved being in control you felt the battel field when you are with him you are not haunted by it you miss it…. Yet that was not what sent you over no… you don't have PTSD because of the fighting it a completely different reason all together… I misjudged you"

He turned and walked away "Time to choose a side Dr Watson it only time before you can no longer leave." Jean felt her phone go off once more. 'could be dangerous' Anthea walked up to Jean "I am to take you home what's the address?"

Getting her composer back Jean tidied herself up "221B Backers Street but I need to get my things from the bedsit I currently am in it just two boxes and a rucksack. Would your Driver come in with me….?" Anthea looked at her "Why?" "There's a man… he…. I have problems with him.. it just someone to watch my back."

Nodding She clicked her fingers and one of the gun men from before followed them into the car heading back to the bedsit Jean could see that Majors dog was open slightly she pointed to the door but said nothing just told the body guide to keep his eyes open.

Entering her own home Jean took her military style rucksack placed all her toiletries in, her clothing as well. Took two boxes out of the wardrobe took the kitted quilt from off her bed it was her grandmothers and mother's quilt. She placed it in the box neatly along with some pictures her Laptop, meddles and a jewellery box which had necklace, rings, bracelets and broches in which belonged to all the women who past it down in the family there was a few priceless pieces and things that could make a little money she thankfully only had to sell one item something from an aunt who she did not like all that much so it was not much of a blow to her but the Jewellery box was one of the few things along with the quilt she was able to get from the house, she took the other box placed all of Maya's food bowl water bowl toys and rug placing these items to box she turning to open the draw by her bed she saw her gun sitting there ready and loaded with the safety catch on… grabbing it she placed in down her trousers where she has a strap, then walked out of the door with Maya Leaving her key and filling out some paper work at the receptions desk she smiled she was leaving this place and was not coming back.

Ok so another chapter done with Boy this is tiring I have sleep deprivation because of nerve twitching and constant pain so I don't get more then four hours a night if I am lucky so I can continue to work on chapters as much as I CAN. It currently just past midnight here in South England.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 5 Lady in pink part 3.

As the car drove up the road Jean smiled to Anthea "Thank you" carrying her things awkwardly up the stairs she allowed Maya in first before placing her items down by the stairs going up to her room.

She turned to Sherlock… he was laying down on the sofa "What are you doing?" "Nicotine patches help me think." Jean looked at him "But… you don't….. Don't you play the violin to help you think?" Sherlock glanced at her "I do but nicotine has a faster effect when I don't have time to play….what happen to your hand?" Ignoring the question 'see how you like it' type thought she then asked "So you texted me you wanted me for something I assuming it about the case."

"Yes can I borrow your phone there always a chance mine is recognized I tried calling for Mrs Hudson but she either could not hear me or was ignoring me"

Sitting down on the chair she calmed down before throwing her phone over to him which landed on his stomach.

"You know I was on the other side of London… and another thing" She got up and slapped him "Don't you ever run of and leave me you bloody asked me to come with you don't you ever abandon me again to run off this is your first warning."

She watched with satisfaction as he held the side of his face in shock he looked at her "You only get one of those for free?" "Understood unless I think you bloody well deserve it I am in so much pain I so far had a panic attack almost toppled over was 'kidnapped' and what more is that I going be in so much pain tomorrow you won't be able to have much help from me because you left me alone"

Calming down she sat back down…. "SO…. What this about the case you was babbling on about at the crime scene?"

"First Kidnapped?" "Not answering my question Sherlock the suitcase" "Ah yes first real mistake the murder took her suitcase…" "Alright so he…. Or she took the case so what you getting at" "There no other way Jean I want you to send a text there is a number on my desk please send it."

"YOU know what… no I will note you can use my phone to send the text yourself.. I am going to bed.. after the so called kidnapping I had to day I think I need to rest"

She was heading up stairs she would unpack tomorrow as she most likely would not be able to leave the flat…

"Kidnapping what happened?" "I met a friend of yours….but my guess brother by the similarities you two have such as your annoyance for one. Well according to him he your ach enemy do people have ach enemy's now a day's?"

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Jean starred at Sherlock for a moment holding out her right hand which she used to punch him you can see a bruise starting to form.

"I gave him my answer though just means my hand will be out of action for a couple of days because of his thick skull" She was not expecting him to laugh though.

"Shame we could have used the money and slit it but… oh when I see him I want to see his face… he most likely be using foundation to cover up Anyway Jean on my desk the number."

Jean grabbed the bit of paper which had the number handed it to Sherlock "You do it he your so called Ach enemy you text."

She was about to leave the room when she saw a pink case Sherlock had send the message though he looked put out handing the phone back to her She read the text "What happened at Lauriston gardens I must have blacked out 22 Northumberland street"

Looking up she saw Sherlock pull out a pink case "That's…the pink lady's case Jennifer Wilson case" She looked at him "Oh… perhaps I should say I am not the murder given the text I sent on your phone and the fact that I have her suitcase would be a logical assumption"

Jean grabbing her quilt from her box sat down "Do people usually think you're the murderer?"

"I am sure you been warned to stay away from me? Most likely from Sergeant Donovan she has an open hatred towards me" "I gave her my answer about how I feel about her"

Sherlock nodded Jean pointed towards the suitcase "Anyway how did you get this was it in the tip as you said at the crime scene?"

"Yes most likely it was a man because no man… even a flamboyant one would not walk about and not be notice most likely after he drove Jennifer to Lauriston Gardens he notice the Suitcase was in the boot before feeling compelled to get rid of it would not have taken him more than 5 minutes before he noticed his mistake I checked every dumpster in every back street wide enough for a car within 5 minutes form Lauriston Gardens. And anywhere you could dispose of a balky item without being observed. It was sad that it took me les then an hour to find the right skip"

Jean was amazed "I take back the slap but really If that what you're going to do at lest tell me next time" Sherlock starred at her "You still want to come on cases then?" "Well yes if I am physically able to and if not I would at very least like to help from home…. Just let me know in future where you're going if your able to you can't tell me text me the speed you text should not be unreasonable."

Sherlock thought for a moment "Alright.. though I can't say I remember all the time… now back to the case now it open what don't you see?"

Sighing Jean looked in the case there was two blouses two skirts one set of shoes and a book clearly for reading on the train according to Sherlock… thinking it though she smiled what would a women never leave home or hotel without "Phone it not on the body when we examined the body and Lestrade said there was no phone when they found her so…."

Grinning Sherlock nodded "Yes clearly the Murderer took the phone out of the case before disposing it she had to have had a phone if she had a string of lovers to keep in contact with she was very careful with it"

Getting up to make a cup of tea in the kitchen she made one for Sherlock "So why did you send that text then? Using my phone… is it to find out where the phone is and track it down?"

Sherlock took the cup of tea before talking about "yes the question is currently where is the phone now?

Thinking about it Jean answered "It could have fallen out of her pocket when the killer moved her?"

"Yes or the killer kept it the balance of probability would lean more in that way" Sherlock finished for her. "Let me get this correct you text the murderer using my phone what good will that do?"

Shortly after she said that her phone went off Sherlock smiled "A few hours after killing his victim if the phone was found by a passer-by they would have ignored the text but the murderer would panic"

Flipping the lid of the case to close the suitcase he got up got his coat "Have you not spoken to the police if they come investigating the flat and interfere with my medication I will most likely kill someone my patient is running thin Sherlock."

"There are four people are dead there no time" "Then why speak to me?" "Mrs Hudson took my skull away"

"So I am filling in for your skull?" not quite sure how to deal with that Sherlock just said "Relax your doing fine my skull would not be able to punch my brother that just made my day"

"I thought the four murders and note made your day" Jean retaliated Sherlock smiled "Yeah but it not every day that someone has the balls to punch the man of the government"

Blinking at him Sherlock laughed again "Come on my treat you deserve one after that" "Where we going?" "To a restrung" She looked at him "I can't eat shellfish's of any kind I have an epinephrine in my bag and I hate Indian far too spicy for me" "Don't worry this is an Italian restraint and just tell the block that you can't have shell fish… though.. to be save where about is your epinephrine just" Jean took her little bag which she keeps all her medication when she out and about at hand "It in the small sipper bit at the front not back" "Front not back"

"where is the restraint?" "About 5 minutes away in Northumberland Street bring Maya" Taking hold of Maya's led and harness she followed Sherlock out clutching her walking Crutch.

"Do you think that murderer would be stupid enough to go there then?" "No I think he's brilliant enough to go there I love the brilliant ones always eager to get caught" "Why?" "Appreciation Jean at long last a spot light he needs an audience this is his hunting ground anywhere within ten minutes from here now we know his victims were abducted that changes everything because all of his victims disappeared from busy street crowded places but no one saw them go. Think who do we though we don't know who do we pass without unnoticed wherever they go who hunts in the middle of a crowd…"

Jean thought for a moment… "Well there cab Drivers all over the place… well there not when I want to get them but..."

Sherlock did not say anything they entered the restraint a guy who Sherlock said was Billy showed them to a empty table. "Thank you Billy" they sat Jean guided Maya down to the side so both Sherlock and Jean could see outside.

Then a man came out handed them a menu, "Sherlock anything on the menu I see you hate a date?"

Jean who blushed quickly corrected the man "Oh.. no I am not his date… I…um.. I am a friend of sorts… flatmates no Sherlock's far out of my league looks and brains…" She whispered the last bit to the block.

The man "This man got me off a murder charge" "This is Angelo three years ago I proved to Lestrade that at the time of a particular triple murder was committed he was in a completely different part of town house breaking" Angelo grinned "Sherlock cleared my name I would have taken breaking and entering over Murder any day of the week"

Sherlock looked outside "Anything opposite?" "No nothing."

She went about seeing what she could order that would not cost the earth…. fancying spaghetti so ordered that Angelo walked away but winked at Jean who blushed sighing "You seemed adamant that you were not attractive enough for me or… anyone for that matter?"

Blinking Jean looked back at Sherlock "Well yeah.. I mean let's not fool anyone I am not pretty and I am not saying that for attention either.. I never was…I don't have curves in 'all the right places' I am not athletic anymore I walk around with an assistant PTSD dog and walking aids I should be in a wheelchair but the thought of being in one will lessen my confidence considerably. I have a disability which will hinder me for the rest of my life and let's face it who going to want to be tied down to me when I really do have to go and be wheeled about everywhere…. Then there the fact that I am not innocent or 'body pure' but you already know that don't you?"

She took the time to search his face and his eyes though not angered they showed some… understanding and knowledge that she would not have to say it.

"I don't think I am a suitable candidate for dating" Sherlock watched her really watched Jean.. he could tell that this was not a petty talk or trying to get sympathy of any kind… no Jean believed every word she said.

Sherlock knew about the rapes he sussed that out when he saw her and though out the day she avoided shaking hands with Lestrade and kept away from Anderson and then Angelo sure she shock his hands but retracted her hands as soon as possible.

He starred out the window deciding that the conversation should change taking note of Jean's hands tremble and Maya's head was pressed against Jean's legs while gently licking Jean's hands trying to calm the tremors down.

Sherlock was about to say something but then a black taxi parked across the street from them "Look behind you Jean a Black cab… looks like you were right" Watching the taxi "No one getting in or getting out." Jean said observing the black cab. "I thought you did not pay attention when I mention about the taxi?"

Smiling Sherlock glanced back to jean "Oh.. no I heard but needed to confirm before I praised you don't stair" Jean looked back to Sherlock "But your staring" "yes well we can't both stare." Grabbing his coat Sherlock got up and rushed out of the restraint leaving Jean and Maya "For the love off what have we got our self into Maya?" She Grabbed her own coat forced it on and go hold of the Walking crutch and Maya's lead before following Sherlock out leaving her bag behind. She did her best to follow Sherlock she watched as he ran in fount of a car and raced down the street limping after him she kept her eyes peeled trying to keep up with him falling over as she did so cursing as she did so.

Resisting the urge to stay there she pulled herself up using both Maya and the walking Crutch that was until Sherlock raced up the stairs to cut the taxi off.

She would never be able to catch up with him now… taking the few ally routes she remember while her eyes trained on Sherlock above she tripped a few times but court herself 'when this is all finished I am having a bath and a lay in bed.' She thought as she steadied herself once more'

She met up with Sherlock as he came down a set of back stairs heading out towards the main road Sherlock went right once more leaving Jean to trip up again. She felt her breathing speed up she grabbed for her inhaler but cursed when she remembered she left it in the restraint.

Trying to find Sherlock she cursed out loud this time when she realized that she lost him. Feeling her legs buckle underneath her Jean feel to the grown everything blacked out.

She came to a few moments later with Maya standing over her with a crowd of people gathering around her Sherlock had returned "So am so so sorry Jean.. I THOUGHT you were still following me"

He handed her inhaler "Where….." "Angelo found me gave me your bag. Is it just your breathing" waving her hands around her indicating to the large amount of people gathering Sherlock turned to them "Unless any of you know how to calm a PTSD person down I suggest you listen to the dog and move away go about your boring lives."

Turning back to Jean Sherlock whispered "You ok to walk to Backers street it not far 5 minutes" Nodding Jean regained her breathing after taking her inhaler again after the first puff and got to her feet though very painfully.

Limping back… more crawling back if Sherlock was not helping her they got back home.

Sitting down on the bottom of the steps she court her breathing again "That.. Was the most ridiculous thing I ever done running like that" Sherlock grinned "Yet you invaded Afghanistan" "Yeah but that was not just me… and why are we not back at the restraint" "They can keep an eye out it was a long short anyway"

Mrs Hudson came rushing though "Upstairs they would not stop or wait till you got here they just started to mess around with things…" She turned to Jean "I tried to tell them that your medication was lifeline but they would not listen" Sherlock turned and raced upstairs.

Ok this is it for this chapter hope it was ok


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 6 the pink lady part 5

Sherlock was upstairs before Jean of course he was they found Lestrade sitting in Sherlock's chair "What on earth are you doing" "Well I knew you find the case I am not completely stupid" "that gives you no right in braking without reason"

"It a drug bust" Jean paled Sergeant Sally came down from Jean's room with Jean's bag of medication all muddled up "Are these all prescribed" She said almost smirking Jean's anger hit sky high "PUT THOSE BACK THEY ARE MINE YOU WILL STAY AND PUT THEM IN THE CORRECT ORDER THAT I HAD THEM IN DON'T YOU KNOW THOSE ARE LIFELINE FOR ME"

Sally looked shocked "How can someone like you need all these medication.."

Jean walked up to her snatching them away "tell me something sergeant… have you ever been short at?" She nodded looking pleased with herself "Well have any of those bullets hit any part of your body" The pleased look faded "Tell me this then how would know what the amount of pain one would be in if four bullets embedded in one person?" Lestrade and Sally paled "How would you know the kind of pain I deal with on day to day life…? When on a good day I only have to take half of those when on a bad day every one of those medication will be used just to numb the pain down enough for me to leave my home to walk down the road tell me you stupid cow bag how would you deal with the pain of having a permanent tremor nerve damage cope? Tell me you stupid idiot how you would deal with not knowing when you would end up in hospital one day to the other? Tell me how you would deal with not knowing if a man was going to fucking rape you every time you walk past one? Tell me after not taking these entire how would you deal with it on top of having PTSD and Asthma?"

Calming herself down she looked back to Lestrade "If this is how you run your station god help London." "If we find nothing then that alright" Sherlock getting frustrated waved his arms around "I have been clean for almost 8 months I don't even smoke Jean here would never allow me to do so she hates the smell"

"Yeah but is your flat clean other then medication?" Jean was hugging Maya "If Sherlock says he clean then he is clean I believe him." Sally sneered at Jean "What do you know what this freaks been up to" Standing up Jean sneered back at sally "You spoke earlier that and I gave you a warning if I hear you say that name again I WILL SUE YOU.. this is your second warning" Turning back to Lestrade "How do you allow your police force to bully people that are trying to help and god forbid it if you tell me you did not know because you would be a fool to believe I was a fool enough to think you did not know"

"I was using drugs be it prescribe drugs when I came out of a coma after 8 weeks I was in so much pain that the drugs was all I could think of to stop it other then taking my own life" She spoke with depth "I went into rehab but was cleared after 3 months because I FOUND my way after that been clean since now I know how much medication to take even when I KNOW I still hurt."

She fell into her seat in a painful manner allowing Maya to lick her hands and rub her body against Jeans legs to help calm her nerves.

"Lets work together alright" Lestrade ended up saying "OH and Sally don't go back up to her room again you have no reason we only wanted Sherlock you just being annoying now."

"I need my tea" Jean said Lestrade look of puzzlement "If you want me to cooperate with you I need my tea to calm me right down… but… your guys most likely got rid of that as well?" the look of guilt on the man's face said it all.

"if I find you do this to me again I will sue the police force for every penny and will name who I was suing everything now messed up it take me a good hour to sort through these" she muttered more to herself as she looked into the bag she had them all in order so if she woke up having night mares she could grab the correct one before trying to get back to sleep.

"We found Rachel by the way" Lestrade told Sherlock "She was Jennifer Wilson only daughter" Sherlock wrapped the quilt around Jean's small frame "Why would she write her daughter's name?"

"Never mind that we found the case and in the hands of our favourite psycho…." Jean's glare stopped Anderson as well as Lestrade shaking of the head.

Sherlock snapped back "I am not a psychopath I am a high functioning sociopath do your homework" Sherlock snapped back at Lestrade "You need to bring Rachel in question her or better yet I will question her" "Not happening she dead" "Grate she as to be a connection" "I really doubt it Sherlock she was a still born daughter about 14 years ago"

Sherlock looked confused why would she do that why?" Anderson spoke "OH I don't know thinking of her daughter in her last moments of death." "NO she was not thinking of her daughter she scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails she was dying it took effort that would have hurt" Jean thought for a moment "You said that victims would have taken the poison them self's that he makes them take it well what if… what if he talks to them somehow or… maybe he used the death of her daughter on her somehow black mail"

"But that was ages ago why would she still be upset?" taking in the silences Sherlock said "NOT GOOD?" shaking her head jean said "No not a bit good" "Alright so what would you say if you were dying?" he pursed "if someone had killed you… no never mind Jean" "I would try and be cleaver if I could though if I where honest I was saying when I thought I'd died I said for god sack I going to throttle Morgan neck"

Sherlock watched jean "Morgan was a rookie mistake and short me in the back when he thought I was taking a wounded soldier. I knew it was him as I turned enough to see him coming towards me anyway yeah."

"Yes she trying to tell us something what was it what?" Mrs Hudson knocked on the door "is your door bell not ringing there a taxi waiting outside for you" Frowning Sherlock turned "I did not order a taxi…"

Everyone was talking Maya was growling at Anderson who got too close to Jean "shut up everyone just shut up don't move don't speak don't breath Anderson turn the other way your face is distracting"

He turned to Lestrade "What my face?" Lestrade interrupted "Everyone quiet and still Anderson turn your back you and sally done enough damage for one day" "oh for god sake" "ANDERSON TURN AWAY THAT AN ORDER"

Hudson still spoke "What about your taxi he won't leave" "MRS HUDSON PLEASE SHUT UP OH" Sherlock turned back to Jean "she was cleaver… so so cleaver she was not involving her daughter at all… she so much more cleaver then all off you… well not jean you more then helped out on this case but the rest of you and she dead she did not lose her phone she planted it on him when she got out of the car she knew she was going to her death she left the phone in order for the police to locate the killer location …" Lestrade asked "Yeah…. I get it but how?" "Rachel don't you get it so simple yet so cleaver" The blank faces told him everything "Look at you all your faces so vacant it must be nice not being me it must be so relaxing Rachel is not a name" "Then what is it" Lestrade asked

"Jean on her luggage there must be an email?" "Er… .uk" "Yes that it…." "she did not have a laptop she used her phone so it was emailed so the web site for her account her user name is her email name and all together" "RACIAL"

Anderson of course butted in Sherlock fed up with him "Anderson don't talk you lower the iq of the whole street we can do much more then read her emails which of course could have information but no she not that simple. We can…" Jean put the things together "She has a smartphone so.. it must have had GPS on her phone" "yes Jean" glancing up at Lestrade he grinning "You should hire Jean she better than your lot yes GPS which means if you lose it or it taken you can locate it she leading us directly to the killer"

Lestrade nodded "Unless he got rid of it" Jean glanced up petting Maya "No we know he did not" Mrs Hudson came back up "Sherlock dear he not budging" "Mrs Hudson is it not time for your evening soothers"

Jean took over form the computer frowning "Sherlock the signal coming from here but…" She turned in her seat "We searched everywhere the was no phone" Jean shock her head "we texted the phone was not in the flat it did not go off"

She felt Maya brush against her legs whimpering slightly something was not right… Maya only whimpers to let her know when troubles about.

She glanced to Sherlock he was out of the flat as it where as if gone somewhere in his brain.

Sherlock was thinking.

Then he snapped out of it "jean you are brilliant" He slowly left the flat heading downstairs "Where you going?" "just for fresh air popping out side for a bit"

She watched out the window and saw Sherlock get into a cab but something did not add up. "he just left got into a cab…." Sally just started to talk a bit but Lestrade held his hand up in front of her she turned and spoke to the rest of the team "We are wasting our time" Lestrade asked "What are you doing" "Trying to ring the phone it not here anyway it keeps ringing out I will try the search map again"

"Why did he have to do that why did he have to leave?" "OH I don't know some coppers who think it necessary to raid his flat and degrade him" Last part spoke to Sally and Anderson "I known him for 5 years and I still don't know him and please don't tell him I SAID this but he truly is a great man and I think one day if we are very very lucky he might even be a good one."

Jean smiled to that.

They left Jean sitting at the laptop while taking her medication and feeding Maya while she waited for the signal to pick up the phone she wanted to go to bed it far too late for her to still be up… glancing at the clock 11:30pm then the but she knew she never forgiven herself if something did happen to Sherlock and she could help.. she just knew something was not right. Sherlock's laptop beeped. She could see the location Roland-kerr further education college taking both her walking crutch she rushed out leaving Maya in the flat the poor dog needs a brake.

First time tonight she was able to call for a taxi and told them where to go, called for Lestrade who was busy she left a message.

Within ten minutes she was outside taking the left side she rushed in as much as she was able checking each door every window panicking slightly she carried on searching legs hurt back hurts even her arm hurts as she limps along the corridors she entered a room she found him…. But… he was in the other building taking her gun she fired it went through the window and right into the cabbie's shoulder. Her aim strong and.. "Fuck…" blowing her gun to cool off she limped out when she could see that Sherlock was ok.

She was outside by the time Lestrade arrived with ambulance She found Sherlock wrapped up in blanket she walked up to them as she heard him doing a background on her his eyes meet with hers and while she felt her body shake from pain and tiredness she was happy she just been speaking to Sergeant Donavon about the two pills terrible business really completely dreadful"

"Good short" She said nothing for a moment feeling faint for a moment "yes… yes must have been from that distant and though a window" "well you would know you're lucky that you wear gloves all the time otherwise you have gunpowder in your finger nails they have no evidence the shooter is you" She nodded Jean still felt slightly faint… "You ok? Need a chair I have dragged you all around London tonight you missed your meal. You are still underweight and you just short someone"

"Yes… to two I am fine… but I think I might need a chair"

Sherlock steadied her making sure Jean got to a bench for a few moments the Jean spoke again "And besides he was not a very nice man so he got what was coming to him.."

Going along with everything "No really he was not a nice man" "AND a bloody awful cabbie!" Sherlock chuckled "That defiantly true you should have seen the rout he took to get us here"

They got up Jean would manage now. "Stop it we can't giggle it a crime scene" "you're the one who shot him" "keep your voice down you was going to take that dam pill wasn't you" "of course not knew you show up… just did not know when or where or even how. When you ran the phone I saw your number show up so I Knew you catch on I knew you were a lot smarter then any of Lestrade lot"

Jean pursed "No you did not you hopped but that how you get your kicks how you get your rush by proving that you are smarter then the average people." "Why would I do that" "you're an idiot"

Again they both laughed. "Dinner?" "staving" "at the end of Backers Street a good Chinese place I fancy a good Chinese. What about you of course avoiding shellfish"

Ahead of them a man got out of his car Jean recognized him smiled slightly when she saw a bruise forming on his left side of his face. "Sherlock that the man I was talking about"

"I know exactly who that is" The man (Brother) walked towards them "So another cracked case how very public spirited"

She could not help herself "How your cheek?" Sherlock glanced at her then at the man and laughed "You got punched…. By Jean here oh how I love to have seen that"

Jean tilted her head up to him "Your one to talk I slapped you" blushing slightly Sherlock nodded "Yes well that was discussed and explained why I left you" "Getting domesticated Sherlock? She is training you up?" Sherlock sobered up "What are you going here" "As ever I am concern about you" "yes I been hearing about your concern" "Always so aggressive did it ever occur to you that we are on the same side" "oddly enough no" Jean sniggered "Brother yes that defiantly it" Sherlock smiled The Brother nodded "Yes I am his older brother my Sherlock you did pick out a smart one" "Well you know I value brains over looks any day Mycroft"

"So… arch enemy where dose that come in criminal master mind oh perhaps although you two are brothers Sherlock works for the good side and Mycroft works for the so called evil side?" Sherlock sniggered "close enough Jean" "oh for goodness sake I occupy a minor position in the British Government" "Don't be played Jean he is the British Government that is when he not being busy playing in the British secret service or the CIA on freelance basis good evening Mycroft please try and not start a war before we get food into Jean's Belly and get home thank you…. You know what it does to the traffic"

As they walked away Jean asked Mycroft "So when you said earlier that you were concern you really was concern" "yes of course" "It truly is a childish feud?" "He always been so resentful you can image the Christmas dinners" "Yes... No... God no thank you" "well you never know we might see you this year if thins carry on" It took a while for Jean to suss out what the meaning of the words where "Oh no we are not in that kind of relationship we are honestly just flatmates no… Sherlock is far out of my league if I ever started to look again" "Oh don't put yourself down Miss Watson though… thank you for saving him furthermore there is a gift for you back at the flat nice one don't worry your dog's fine she gave us a bit of trouble though would not let us near your seat she a very good guard dog if anything else call it an apology if you will for I set of your panic attack of course by what I heard my brother could very well treat you to that dinner using his own money."

"Yes.. um… I better catch after him" Jean smiled to Anthea who nodded back to her Jean could see Sherlock waiting by a taxi.

"what got you so happy about?" "Moriarty" "what a Moriarty?" " I have absolutely no idea"

They got in the cab and drove off.

Ok another chapter finished hopped you all like it.

We find out Jean's gift in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 6 Jean's day off.

As it turned out Mycroft had left a gift… or rather a balk load of gifts. When they got home the night before jean hardly noticed anything she knew she should after what happened but she needed to get to bed and rest…

The next morning she still did not look at the gifts favouring to pop to the shops with Maya to get milk, bread biscuits and some food for dinner even if Sherlock has a case she would be off little use other then looking at pictures he sends her or running things though the internet.

After she argued with the till machine Jean asked an assistant who showed her how to use it more then likely she would forget the next time she shops.

Getting a lift home in a cab was a nice change and within a few minutes she was home entering the flat she entered the kitchen placed the foods and milk in the correct place she turned to Sherlock.

"So any cases you seen yet?" "Not really" "well what about the case you were offered the Jaria diamond" "no I sent them my reply" she heard a click but said nothing Sherlock still reading spoke "Have you looked into those gifts from Mycroft? He will start to feel a little impatient" Sighing Jean finished the teas handing one to Sherlock and placed her own at the side table making a grab for the letter on top of the items she read out loud.

' _Dear Dr Watson_

 _I feel very troubled for the pain an anguish I placed you in last night I have attached with this letter two further letters one with a new updated license for you to carry your gun and use it when you fell the need to defend yourself. There is Also a letter from the Government (Me) stating that you now fall under Government protection and your assistant PTSD dog Maya falls under the law as well starting today Date. Given Sherlock's line of work it will be apparent that you will be involved as well So to protect you and you assistant PTSD dog Maya should she find the need to attack a suspect to protect you then she will not be under arrests under the current Service dog laws._

 _Furthermore you and Maya are now working for the government as bank staff but paid part time as your life with Sherlock both given your own badges to use I trust you not to abuse this privilege (Sherlock) and so for every case you are involved with I will make sure you are paid for it. There are a few parcels that we have picked out for you Jean knowing your disability's and mobility we have took liberty in buying items to use in the flat and outside the flat. There will be attached notes with every item._

 _Please enjoy and let me know if anything is wrong and or needs changing_

 _Mycroft._

Passing the letter over to Sherlock Jean reached for each item but not without saying "You know… a simple thank you and sorry would have made me happy" Snorting Sherlock also said "Sure but can you really see Mycroft being simple.?" "Not really"

Starting with the smallest item she opened it reveling a upgraded phone gaping the phone in her hands she looked it over there was an attached notice ' _please send that phone you currently use back to that ungrateful brother of yours throw it at him if you feel the need to'_

"T-Mobile G2 I could never afford this" She finished reading the note _'there is a GPS on this phone as well all current needed numbers are already in file and all past text after Sherlock's used it has been deleted._ '

Taking a breath She opened the other boxes there where quite a few. Inside this one was a stand ' _to avoid bending down we have attached this in with your gifts this is for Maya a dog food and drinking bowl.'_

Placing the item to the side she would have to thank Mycroft for these items.

Opening the third item was also for Maya ' _for Maya as well a new dog bed much softer then the blanket she using of course if you still want to use it as extra softness then by all means'_ Nodding she placed the dog bed by her chair which she said "Maya bed now" which Maya did she looked much more comfortable on this one.

Taking the other gifts she was surprised at the next one a walker ' _we found your walker though it was damaged in a ditch so we felt the need to replace your one.'_

The walker while similar to her old one looked much nicer a sturdier and an extra sipper bag. There was another parcel next to it this was a normal house trolley where you could use it to carry drinks and papers from one room to the other.

Looking though the other items she was shocked when she saw a note which said _'don't be stubborn uses this when you need to don't feel embarrassed or worried you're a war hero you deserve this.'_

last was a letter it read _dear Dr Watson so you can sleep well tonight we have arrested Major Conwell he been given 3 years for sexual harassment, damage to property. That should give him enough time to cool down._

Looking inside the item was a wheelchair a large wheel wheelchair two handles behind the head but she could use the wheels on herself there was extra padding and two pouches on the side one for water bottle and another was for her walking crutches but there seems to be two folding Walking crutches with it. There was also a already water prove rain coat but she also saw something else a small pocket for where she would put medication.

Sherlock looked these things over then smiled "Well Mycroft outdid himself this time" "all of this must have cost a small sum…." "yes but he doing this because he wants to so don't worry I will take your wheelchair down stairs and put it on lock to the stairs case so it does not go on a wonder like your walker did" Sherlock did just that and Jean smiled yes.. she was very happy here.

Ok that it for now just a short chapter to give space between cases.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

chapter 8 The blind banker part 1

Jean came down the following day fed Maya took the wheelchair down to the shops and back then placed the shopping away then after making herself and Sherlock a cup of tea she placed them on her new trolley tray and brought them into the fount room. Just in time for her to catch Sherlock on her laptop "Really of all things my laptop?" "Mine was in my bedroom" "what about you could not get it Leaving the room She came back with his though Sherlock stared at her "It was under lock and key" Holding out her bobby pin she grinned "Now you know how it feels here" She handed the laptop over to him before sitting down in her own chair.

On the side was bills she knew that while she worked for the government which would always take second place after Sherlock and Maya she would have to look at taking on a part time job… it would make her tiered but… "looks like the bills have arrived I will need to take on a job" Taking her medication she almost missed him when he said "I need to go to the bank."

"What?" Getting up and grabbing Maya's she followed Sherlock out the door Taking her walker Sherlock held the taxi door open for her allowing Maya and her in with the walker in the bank.

As they entered the building Sherlock directed Jean to an elevator "So when you said we were to go to the bank you meant?" Jean began but it seemed that Sherlock was ignoring her he walked up to the desk "Sherlock Holmes" The women behind the desk looked though her paper work and nodded she called for someone to come and show them to a room Sherlock told her to sit down before she feel down. "I am fine" "you look pale don't think I did not notice that you skipped a meal before coming out with me" he handed her an apple which she took and eat "What about you? You skip more meals than anyone I know?" "yes but I am capable of missing meals as I don't need the food I eat meals when I need but you on the other hand are not able your too skinny and pale to be healthy despite the fact I have made sure you get bigger portions" Smiling slightly to herself Jean petted Maya's head "I can't help it I have a slight overactive Thyroid gland I lose weight and with everything else that I have to deal with I am afraid my thyroid just been put to the back of the list I do take medication for it but really it miner compere to other things I need to deal with… but thanks for the apple"

Nodding Sherlock filed that bit of information at the back of his mind palaces he would have to sort out a room just for Jean with all the information he is getting from her.

Jean finished her apple and placed it into the bin when a man walked in and over to Sherlock she Kept close to Maya who was nuzzling her hands to try and comfort her.

"Sebastian" "Sherlock good to see you how long has it been about 8 years since I last laid eyes on you?" Turning to Jean he looked her up and down almost as if checking her out which as far as Jean was concern that was stupid people did not check her out.

"Well… then who this beautiful women?" Sebastian asked Sherlock "My FRIEND Miss Jean Watson" "Just friend well then I don't suppose you are busy tonight then Miss Watson?" Shaking her head Jean most slightly closer to Sherlock "No… I don't" Jean looked up to Sherlock with pleading eyes begging him to interrupt and help her he nodded "What Jean is saying she would not like to go out with you this evening she already had a few bad day's and would like to rest in for the evening."

Sebastian nodded "Oh… well…. Alright anyway take a seat coffee? water?" "No thank you" Jean said taking a seat next to Sherlock.

Sherlock spoke first "Well it seems you're doing well been abroad a lot" Jean glanced to Sherlock then Sebastian spoke "Well so…" "flying all round the world twice in a month" Sebastian scoffed "Right you're doing that thing go on then" His head tilted towards Jean "We were at uni together and this guy had a trick he used to do" Jean interrupted "It not a trick merely observation" Sherlock agreed "She right I observe people" "Yeah right it would put a wind up everyone we all hated him we'd come down for breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know just who you where shagging the night before" Jean stood "DO NOT EVER USE THAT WORD NEAR ME AGAIN UNDERSTAND" She made a point of showing her gun "So.. What you're his body guard?"

"As Sherlock said I am a friend" Not taking much notice Sebastian turned back to Sherlock "Well go on enlighten me two trips around the world your quit right though what gave it away was it that there might have been a stain on my tie from of ketchup you can only get from Manhattan? Or that there was some kind of mud on my shoes that you can only get in China?"

"Ah.. no I just spoke to your secretary outside before we came in here" Jean frown Sherlock did not speak to the women at all other then to say thank you. Still she did not say anything Sebastian laughed clapped his hands together "Anyway enough of that I am glad you are here we had a brake in"

Showing them to the room Sebastian spoke "Sir Williams office the bank former chairman the room was left as it was as a type of memorial but someone broke in late last night" "what did they steal" Jean asked "Nothing that the thing all was left was a little message"

Showing the CTV camera the night before "60 seconds they came in splashed some pain around and left almost within a minute" "How many ways are there into the room?" Sebastian smiled at Sherlock "Well then that when it gets interesting"

Taking them back down to reception Sebastian showed them the blueprints of the building and doors "Every door that opens in this bank it gets locked right here every walking cupboard every toilet"

Sherlock spoke "So that door didn't open last night?" Sebastian agreed "No but there is a hole in out security find it and I will pay you five figures" Taking the paper check out "This is an advance tell me how he got in and another check for solving it Handing Sherlock a check the man nodded and placed the check into his pocket "I don't need incentive I am only taking this so Jean does not have to look for a job"

Following Sherlock back upstairs though the lift Sherlock went right onto taking pictures of the marking on the walls Jean was sure she seen the markings before. Staying out of Sherlock's way she went towards the window and looked down at that point a helicopter came into view.

Sherlock stood next to her before pulling the blinds up and opening the windows too take a step outside Jean lent out to look down and saw the two walls opposite each other with about a meter in length Sherlock came back in only to walk back out of the room and down to the operation phoning center Jean watched from the side as Sherlock was bouncing up and down behind computers and moving around pillars.

She saw a spark in light in Sherlock's eyes and for her this means he got something They left the room before Jean spoke "Go on then two trips around the world this month you did not ask the secretary you said that to irritate him go on enlighten me then how did you know" Jean asked

Sherlock smirked "Did you see his watch the time is right but the date was wrong said about two day's ago and cross the date line twice he did not alter it" "Alright but how did you tell it was within a month?" "New Breitling only came out this February" Nodding to herself Jean walked alone with her walker and Maya before saying "OK do you think we should sniff around here then for a bit longer" "No thank you I have everything I already need that graffiti was a message someone working at the bank on the trading floor we find the intended recipient and" Sherlock glanced back to Jean "And…. They would lead up to the person who sent it? But… there are about 300 people up there who was it meant for?"

Sherlock sighed "Pillars and the screens very few places you could see that graffiti from that narrows the fields considerably and of course the message was left at 11:34 that tells us a lot traders come to work at all hours some trade from Hong Kong in the middle of the night that message was intended for someone who came in at midnight plus…. There are not that many Van Coons in the phone book. Taxi" Sherlock raised his arm in the air the taxi came to a halt next to them putting her walker once again in the boot of the car She and Maya climbed in next to Sherlock.

Getting out of the taxi Sherlock rushed forward while Jean paid the man and followed once she pulled her walker from the boot.

He was already buzzing a flat number and a woman answered Sherlock pulled Jean towards him making sure Maya was in view.

"Hello?" "Hi I am so sorry but I live in the flat below you and I don't think we met?" "Well no I don't think we would have done I just moved in" "Yes well My friend and I need to get in and I left my keys in the flat but the thing is my friend she needs to take her medication you see" Pulling Maya and Jean close so the women could see on her camera. "Oh.. Sorry to hear that" "would you mind letting us in please and may I use your balcony?" "Pardon?" "Just to allow myself down to my balcony to let my friend here in" "Of course here you are"

The women buzzed them in and Sherlock made his way to the floor above Jean waited for a while with in ten minutes she could hear noises "Sherlock what going on are you ok?" Jean shouted getting worried.

Getting annoyed Jean continued "Yeah any time you fancy letting me in would be grate" The door opened "Call the police there has been a murder"

Nodding Jean did just that. Within 20 min the police arrived Jean sat near Sherlock on her walker-seat "Do you think he lost a lot of money? or was it suicide I mean Suicides seem pretty common among city boy's? But knowing you.. you have another answer for this crime" Jean asked "No we don't know it was suicide" "come on the door was locked on the inside you had to climb down a balcony" Sherlock glanced in the suitcase which was left open "Been away three days judging by his laundry" Standing up Sherlock indicated Jean towards the case "Go on look at the case there was something packed tightly inside it" Jean nodded "I take your word for it" "Problem?" Sighing Jean said "Yeah.. I am not desperate to rout round in some guys underwear thanks"

"There where graffiti symbols at the bank why where they put there" "some sort of code do you think?" "Obviously but why where they painted why not communicate why not e-mail?" "Maybe he was not answering"

"Oh good you do follow" "Go on then" "What message would everyone try to avoid?" Sherlock asked while checking pulse and routing around the man's body. Thinking about it she went through everything that she could think off "Bills?" "Yes he was being threatened"

The police voices came back though his voice getting louder "Ah sergeant we haven't met" Sherlock walked over to shack the man's hand "yeah I know who you are and I prefer it if you did not tamper with the evident" Sherlock handed the man the bag with evident in "I phone Lestrade is he on his way?" "Unfortunately he is busy so.. I am in charge and it not sergeant it detective inspector Dimmock" Walking back Jean got out of her seat and followed the men into the next room "We are clearly looking at a suicide" "no" Jean started thinking back on everything looking around the room "it was not a suicide sir… the blow was to his right side of the head Van Coon is… was left handed" She started glancing at Sherlock to confirm this fact which he nodded requires quit the bit of flexibility to shot oneself from the left to the right" Dimmock scoffed Jean hated that "He could have easily moved his arm in front of his face and shot that way" "Wrong again the wound was near the back of the head to far around to simply kill one self the way we found him arms to the side no way could he had short himself throw the gun across the room and fall backwards onto the bed in a tidy manner"

"how did you know he was left handed?" "Oh my god" Sherlock interrupted them "look around the flat the table is on the left hand side his mug handle is pointing to the left and then there is the power sockets he been using the one's on the left plus there the pen and paper on the left hand side of the phone so he could write with his left hand there a knife on the bread board with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left it highly unlikely that a left handed person would shoot himself on the right side." Turning to Dimmock "AND… so the conclusion that someone came into the flat and murdered him plus Jean here is a Doctor Captain in the army she knows her stuff" "But the gun?" "as Jean said he been waiting for the killer he was being threatened" Dimmock was surprised "What?" Jean continued "At the bank someone left him a message" "He fired a short when his attacker came in" "And the bullet?" "Went right though the open window"

"Oh come on what the chances of that happening?" "Wait till you get the ballistic report the bullet in his brain was not fired from his gun I guarantee it"

"Alright say I believed you if the door was locked form the inside how did the killer get in?" "Good you are finally asking the right questions come along Jean we need to go"

Leaving the building they got into another taxi and Jean just followed Sherlock to a building they walked inside and Jean could see Sebastian chatting with some colleagues "It was a threat that was what the graffiti meant" Sherlock said Sebastian nodded "Yes well I am in a meeting can you book an appointment with my secretary?" "I don't think this can wait Sorry Sebastian but one of your traders someone who works in the offices was killed" "What?" "Van Coon the police are at his apartment right now" Jean finished smirking at Sebastian who had gone pale "Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestions still want to make that appointment? Maybe 9 o clock at Scotland Yard be of any good?" Sherlock finished.

Sebastian lead them to the men's lows jean stopped dead "Oh.." Sebastian turned back at her we can talk here"

"So Harrow, oxford very bright guy worked in Asia for a while so I…" "You gave him the Hong Kong accounts?" Jean asked in her walker seat.

"He lost 5 million in a single morning but made it all back a week later nerves of steel Eddie had" From her spot Jean observed the man then Sherlock then back to Sebastian "Who want to kill him?" "We all have enemy's" "sure but not everyone gets bullet in their brains" She said Sebastian's phone went off "Not usually excuse me"

Getting back to them Sebastian looked peeved "I am being told that the police are saying it an suicide?" "well they are wrong and they will look like right twits when it proven otherwise" Sherlock said "Look my boss dose not agree and I hired you to do a job please don't get side-tracked" Jean watched him go before getting out of her seat "I thought all bankers where supposed to be heartless bastards?"

Ok that it for now next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 9 The blind Banker part 2

Jean hurt… today was not a good day her body was in agony since Sherlock, Maya and herself got back she feed Maya then cooked something for herself and Sherlock who thanked her. Now currently she is in her bed feeling dizzy and sick even after she took her tablets.

Maya was laying next to her trying to keep Jean's body warm even though the room was comfortable 15c She was surprised when there was a knock on her door "Come in.." Sherlock much to her surprised entered the room holding a hot water bottle.

"I..uh… asked Mrs Hudson to make one as I was not sure how to… well that to say that the other one has been... well" Jean could see the troubled look in Sherlock's face "You burnt the other one in one of your experiments did you not?" Jean teased lightly "Yes… I… sorry" He handed Jean the hot water bottle and placed a glass of water on her side table Jean placed the hot water bottle under her covers before glancing up at Sherlock "Whatever for?" "You were working with me right up till past midnight and I… did not notices.. I…I'm not good with words"

Jean smiled "It fine besides I knew working with you would bring these days on I am bound to get one at least once a week no matter how careful I am.. I appreciate your concern thank you but there no need to feel troubled" "oh…" "Go on you have the case to finish off I can see it in your eyes Sherlock just send me pictures as and when you do find something"

Nodding Sherlock left Jean could feel him hesitating by her door but within a couple of minutes he left hearing the noise of footsteps leading him downstairs.

Turning back to Maya she smiled "Oh well I guess it a rest day" setting her book back down she took the water and drank before laying down "Maybe a short nap"

Within ten minutes there was knocking on her door yawning Jean woke back up before sitting up in bed Maya grabbed her cardigan for her placing it around her shoulders before Jean said "Come in"

Sherlock walked back in with his laptop and pictures "I.. just look" Taking the laptop from Sherlock She placed it on the tray table she had next to her bed "The intruder who could walk through walls." Taking the spar chair Sherlock sat next to the bed while Jean glanced though the pictures "Happened last night the journalist short dead in his flat doors clocked windows bolted from the inside exactly the same as Van Coon" Jean shivered slightly "You think that….." "Yes he killed another one" Sighing Jean nodded "Alright give me a moment and I will get dress" "What you talking about?" "Really Sherlock you want to go back to Scotland yard… I am not as observant as you are by any means but that man… Dimmock needs to know this so come on out of my room I need to dress"

Reluctantly Sherlock did just that normally he would not hesitate but he could tell by Jean's voice she was not going to let up he would have to tie her down for her to not come and he was not going there thank you very much.

Within ten minutes Jean was dressed in warm clothing much warmer then what she needed but she was cold and sick but she was not going to let Sherlock in on a case and not assist.

She followed Sherlock out of the flat in her wheelchair which Sherlock surprisingly put in the back boot himself this time Maya was sitting with her and he climbed in on the other side they sat in silences till they reached Scotland Yard.

They were showed to Inspector Dimmock office where Sherlock said "Brian Lukis freelance Journalist murdered in his own flat doors locked form inside" Shoving the laptop in front of the inspector.

Jean watched the doubtful look in Dimmock's eyes "Even you have to admit they are similar if not exactly the same both men were killed by a person who 'could walk though solid walls'" Sherlock nodded "inspector did you honestly believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another city suicide? You have of course seen the ballistic report I suppose" Dimmock nodded "And the shot was it feared from his own gun?" "No" "No of course it was not.. Jean was right of course she was….. so this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word and Jean's word as gospel"

Dimmock did not look happy Sherlock lent right in "I just handed you a murder inquiry five minutes n his flat for us both."

Sighing Dimmock nodded.

Taking the cab once more to the Brian Lukis home Jean left her chair at the bottom of the stairs while taking her walking crutch out to walk upstairs Maya followed her all the while Jean took note of the paper work laid out on the side most of them looked tidy but near the top She spotted something not right but did not say anything just yet Sherlock liked to be the one to see these things he if dose not she will mention it and see if the clue would be relevant.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sherlock talk "Four floors up that when they think they are safe put a chain across the door bolt it shut they think they are impregnable they never reckon for one second there another way in" She watched as Dimmock sighed "I don't understand?" "We are dealing with a killer who can climb"

Jean got out of the way as Sherlock walked up to the sky light "The killer climbed up here clings to the walls like an insect that how he got in he climbed up the side of the walls ran along the roof dropped in though the skylight" "You're not Serious like spider man?" "He scaled Six floors of a docklands apartment building jumped the balcony and killed Van Coon" "Now hold on a second" "and of course that how he got into the bank he ran along the window ledges on the terrace though I have to find out what connect these two men"

Taking her place against the railings Jean said "What about those paper there on the stairs most are tidy but there is a small bundle of messy paper work about four steps from the top step" Sherlock looked down to where Jean was talking about looking at the first page was all Sherlock needed "Come on Jean we are going"

Nodding Jean followed Sherlock grabbed her chair and walked out of the flat she knew they where getting a cab so there was little point in sitting in it just to get back out.

"Where are we going then?" "You have lead me to the library" Sherlock said praising her which of course surprised but happy with the praise Jean took it and let silence fill the cab.

At last they were there at the local library taking the lift to the floor Sherlock then filled her in more "Dates stamped on the book is the same day he died" Jean frowned a little she went on taking books out of the shelf's flowing Sherlock's lead she got to a place and took two books out "Sherlock There was another set of markings" Sherlock took pictures and with that they went home.

Making lunch and tea for her and Sherlock Jean went over to the mirror where Sherlock got pictures pined to the wall. He took the sandwich and eat once finished he started talking again.

"So kill leaves a threatening message for Van Coon at the bank which means he panics and returns to the flat and locks himself in hours later he dies" Jean nodded continues "Then the killer finds Lukis at the library he writes with the cipher on the shelf where he knows Lukis will find it so he goes homes then like Van Coon he die as well...why did they have to die?"

"I need advice" With that Sherlock was out the room and down stairs Jean had enough time to grab Maya and a walking crutch before following him. "On what?" "on painting you do not need to follow me I got this one best you catch up on that rest you missed out"

"Oh…ok" "Just rest till I get back won't take long" With that she went to make lunch just simple sandwich and tea, petting Maya while she eat she nodded off to sleep. It must have been about an hour or so later that she woke up with a blanket around her getting up she realized she was in her bed. Maya was on the floor besides her so nothing bad would have happened taking her second lot of afternoon tablets she went downstairs to find Sherlock was back standing in front of the mirror "Ah your awake good" That was all she needed to know Sherlock somehow though to be honest Jean could hardly see Sherlock carrying her to bed he was rather slim and not much body mussel still it was better her in bed then on the chair.

"I can place the symbol anywhere" She came to stand next to him but was surprised when her jacket was placed on her Sherlock handed her bag and walking Crutch to Jean and said "I need you to police station and ask about the Journalist and to look though his personal effects will be important as well get hold of his diary or something that would tell us his movements keep you Government card handy as well just in case the police give you a hard time as you won't be with me" Making a grab for Maya she finished "But that only to be used in urgency Sherlock Mycroft said not to abuse it?" Jean finished Sherlock now leading her out of the flat grabbed her walker on his way out and handed it to her she placed her fold up walking crutch inside the small holder.

"Tell me Jean do you honestly think they would believe you if you simple told them that you were working for the polices despite the fact you have a police barge?" "I do?" "I had one made up for you I nicked Lestrade badge whenever he annoys me." Jean saw him walk calling for a taxi "Then retrace his steps call me if necessary I am going to see Van Coon's PA see if the two men last steps where similar in any way" Nodding Jean nodded She got into her own cabbie that Sherlock flagged down for her "Scotland Yard please"

She made to Scotland Yard asked to see Dimmock and was showed up to him the man saw her "I need information about Lukis"

Taking out the box of items that Lukis had "Your friend" "Listen on this case whatever you have to say I am behind you 100% unless you were going to start name calling him then you will most likely get a punch in the face" Dimmock glanced up at the petite women then back down "He an arrogant sod"

Nodding Jean left him at that then Dimmock handed her something a small book "This is what you wanted was it not? His diary" Taking the book from the man she glanced though it till she got to a receipt it was for a flight Dalian DLC with the airline.

Jean said nothing other than tanking Dimmock for assisting her before leaving Scotland Yard, walking out the building She continued down the road she was had to take a seat before someone knocked into her Looking up she saw it was Sherlock "Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died whatever was hidden inside that case I managed to piece together bits of information with credit cards, bills and receipts he flew back from China then he came here I know it somewhere in this street somewhere near but I don't know where." Jean interrupted "That shop over there" She pointed over to a shop Sherlock looked back to her "How could you tell?" "Because Lukis wrote the address down." Sherlock stood for a moment "That cheating and it does not count"

Staring at Sherlock Jean stopped him "Count for what?" "You getting up on me with information I always have information first" "Oh really well whatever helps you sleep at night" Jean cheekily said Sherlock was already walking over the road and Jean followed like always.

They entered the shop Maya sniffed the air a little before whining a little, "Would you like to buy lucky cat?" Jean looked back up to a women who screamed Chinese hair skin, voices Sherlock turned around "No.. thanks you but No Dog person I am" Jean finished "it just £10 £10 only!" She insisted Jean thought that the women was deaf but glanced at Sherlock before answering again "Very good offer but no thank you just browsing" Jean went over to the small drinking cups picking up one she glanced at the bottom and almost dropped the cup but saved it "Sherlock come here for a moment please that label there do you recognize it?" "Yes the same as the cipher" She placed the cup down they both walked out "Thank you…. You have a lovely shop" As the door closes she muttered "Even if things are a little pricey"

She hard Sherlock snigger with her "It an ancient number system hung Zhou these day's only street traders use it" Jean nodded "So those where number written at the bank on the panting and in the library?" "yes Number written in ancient Chinese Dialect" "So it was a 15 what we thought was an artist tag" "correct and blindfold the horizontal lines that was a number as well" Holding out a pieces of paper "That the number one" He Finished "So.. we found it?" They entered a small café getting drinks Jean took out a pieces of paper "So.. two men head straight for the lucky cat emporium what on earth did they see?"

Sherlock sighed "It not what they saw it what they both brought back in those suitcase" "And you don't mean Duty free?" "Think about what Sebastian told us about Van Coon about how he stayed afloat in the market?" "Yeah Sebastian said he lost 5 million" "Right and he made the whole lot back in a week that how he made such easy money" it clicked "You mean he was a smuggler?" Nodding Sherlock looked out of the window "Cover would have been perfect businessman making frequent trips to Asia Lukis was the same as a journalist writing out in China. Both of them smuggling stuff out and the lucky cat was their drop off."

"But why did they die? They were making easy money and it would not have made much sense for the buyer or group to kill them after they did their job?...unless one got greedy?" "You mean what if one of them was light fingered?" Nodding Jean finished her drink "Yeah what if one of them stole something from the hoard" "Your brilliant Jean" Blushing slightly Jean just turned to pet Maya Sherlock continued "Ah yes and the killer did not know which one did it so they had them both killed"

There was silence for a while "Remind me when was the last time it rained was?" Sherlock got up and left the café Jean trailing on behind He bent down to check the book "It been here since Monday" Sherlock rang the bell "No one been in that flat for at least three days Stay here I let you in"

She waited for a while then buzzed "Think maybe you could let me in this time before examining everything?" She hard muffling from the other side lifting the letter lid she asked Sherlock to repeat himself "Someone been in here before me size 8 feet small but athletic" She dropped the lid "I am wasting my breath with him when he like that" She said to Maya who glanced back to her Opening the lid again Jean shouted "YOU KNOW ANY TIME YOU WANT TO INCLUDE ME AND NOT LEAVE ME OUT HERE LOOKING LIKE A TROUBLE MAKER THAT WOULD BE NICE" She finished but then Maya was pawing at the door in a rushed worried manor she dose that when there is danger.

Taking the second to decide she went and lent back on her walking crutches knowing fall well her legs where going to sting tomorrow she swung her legs up to contact the door bursting it open she rushed up the stairs allowing Maya ahead of her. There they saw a figure rush out of the window knocking the verses with Maya barking at the figure Jean went to check on Sherlock taking the rope from around his neck she held him as he eased his breathing back to normal. "What the bloody hell happened?" Jean asked her legs killing her with pain rubbing them both down once she knew Sherlock was ok Maya came back to her side easing her back to her feet.

"We have to find So Lin Yao" "How" Walking back down Sherlock looked at the door "It was the only way to get in" Jean said looking sheepish "Don't hurt yourself any more then need to Jean…. Thank you again…" Then Jean spotted a note on the floor "What that Sherlock a note?" Sherlock picked it up "Yes it a message…" "From the killer?" "No it just a concern note from a friend it seems… but it comes from the museum so we could start there" Agreeing that where they should go they both got into the taxi and was off.

Ok that it another chapter up and running hope you all enjoyed it please comment if you like.

I'd like to mention I will try and post every two day's it would depend on how my health is as I suffer from CFS and nerve damage so hopefully keeping at two day rota should keep things running smoothly


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 10 the Blind Banker part 3

They entered the museum Sherlock and Jean showed the receptionist their cards explaining they worked with the police and needed to talk to Andy about Soo-Lin Yao.

The guard showed them to the place she worked at and brought Andy though Sherlock asked questions "When was the last time you saw here?" "Um.. About three days ago here at the museum this morning I was told that she resigned just like that left her work unfinished" Sherlock turned back "What was the last thing she did her final afternoon?" Taking Jean and Sherlock though to the back he turn the lights on and started to talk again "She does this demonstration… for the tourist it a type of tea ceremony she would have packed her things and put them away over here" Unlocking the doors Maya rushed over to a statue and growled Sherlock and jean walked up and saw the same marking…. No these where different but still Chinese numbers.

Exiting the building Jean was getting tiered she wanted to go back and sleep but said nothing as they walked down the stairs… rather Sherlock walked down the stairs Jean took the ramp. "Sherlock" A male voice appeared from the side of the building a young man came rushing over to them. "I found something you would like" nodding they followed the man clearly Sherlock knew who this young man was Sherlock whispered to Jean "This was who I spoke to this afternoon" "Ah.. ok then"

The man led them down to a underground skateboard park there was graffiti all over the wall keeping Maya close to her Jean kept back a little.

"Ah.. yes you want to hid a tree the forest would be the best place for it people would walk right past and not know anything about it just look the other way" "THERE" The young man showed them at last on the wall parts hidden under other graffiti work Sherlock smiled "same paint?" "yep checked it out myself I would know that anywhere"

Thanking the young man Sherlock turned to Jean "If we are going to decipher this code we are going to have to look for more evidence."

Agreeing with Sherlock Jean said "Well what do you need me to do?" "I want you to go home and rest you are still not well." "What… no I can help I won't do a lot I promise just stick to the saver places won't go anywhere near rails" "I don't think…" "It fine" "GOOD GOD LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN ON THE FUN" The young man said Sherlock blushed just as much as Jean did "She not my girlfriend."

"Well whatever dude let the chick have a shot" "You do realize I am much older then you how old are you?" "17" "Yeah.. I am most certainly note a chick thank you." Turning back to Sherlock she pleaded "Please" "Alright just… keep yourself safe" "can't promise you that Sherlock but I won't go rushing into danger"

Leaving it at that She walked around London for what seems like a good hour to maybe two hours before she found herself walking along the tracks till she spotted a wall there where Chinese marking all over it taking her phone out she took a picture of the wall then rushed off to find Sherlock… well rushed as much as she able. She found him further down the tracks ten minutes down "I found it I found more Chinese writing"

She showed Sherlock to the wall but was gutted when there was a blank wall… thanking her quick thinking that she had taken a picture she was about to get her phone when Sherlock was touching her head gently spinning her around "What are you doing?" "Jean just considerate close your eyes" "What why why what you doing" she felt her body panicking "Hush I AM NOT going to hurt you Jean I just need you to think now… I need you to maximize your visual memory try to picture what you saw can you picture it?" Jean felt slightly dizzy "Yeah I can just let go" "can you remember it?" "yes Sherlock please" Sherlock let her go but kept talking "Can you remember the pattern?" "Yes for goodness sake Sherlock just me get my phone out" But Sherlock was blabbering "How much of it do you remember?" "Look don't worry Sherlock because the average Humans Memory on visual is only 62% accurate"

Pushing Sherlock away Jean sighed sitting down in her walker seat she sighed "Well don't remember I know all off it" "really" Sherlock said while looking down at her. "yes I have a picture on my phone I been trying to tell you now for the last 2 minutes"

Sighing deeply Sherlock help Jean out of her walker seat and they headed home, Jean took her early evening tablets with a cup of tea and feed Maya then had got two small bowls and filled them with a light meal of vegetable Pasta soup she made yesterday Serving a bowl up to Sherlock he glanced at her "not hungry I don't eat on cases" "That why I only made Soup… please you can eat it at any chance you get it does not have to be eaten now just eat it when we clear the code" Sherlock glanced at her once more Fingers tapping against his chin he took in Jeans figure she was tiered that much was obvious, that contributing to her being VERY pale her hands showed that her body was almost out of body fuel for the day mixed in the tremors and droopy eyes.

Slowly He took the soup it was light and would not in danger his thinking Patten.. plus his stomach was telling him to eat. "I sagest you sit down before you fall down Jean. I will eat" Seeing the happy look on the women's face made Sherlock happy knowing he had at least eased her mind buy knowing he was eating.

They eat in silences and no sooner has Sherlock finished the bowl did he go back to the mirror and wall taking in the notes and writing. Jean sat back in her chair wrapped up in her blanket drifting off "Always in pairs Jean" startled awake again "Hmm?" "Number Jean comes in partners why did he pain it so close to the railway thousands of people pass by there every day" "could he be trying to communicate?" Jean yawned again stretching her arms in the air willing her body to stay awake. "Of course he wants information and so he communicate with his people in the underworld whatever was stolen he wants it back but it somewhere here in this code"

Standing up with her blanket wrapped up around her Jean walked up to Sherlock "We can't crack this without Soo Lin Yao's help" "grate" Jean said about the take the blanket off her shoulders But Sherlock placed his hand on her shoulders "no I need to speak to Soo Lin… YOU go to bed your about to fall over."

Throwing the blanket onto the chair she grabbed Maya's harness and her normal walking aids "I am coming with you I can rest in the morning besides Soo Lin might find it easier to talk to a female." Not saying much on the subject they both went back to the museum. Finding Andy once again they cornered him in the room from before. "Two men who traveled back from China where murdered and their killer left messages in hang Zhou numerals" "Soo Lin is in danger if you don't help us that cipher was just the same Patten as the others he means to kill Soo Lin as well" Jean finished from her walker seat. Andy rubbed the back of his head "Look I tried everywhere I called friends I know she hang with the café she stops and drinks on a daily habit just round the corner from here on her brakes. I mean I don't know where she gone for all I know she could thousands of miles away by now."

Jean saw Sherlock staring at something turning around he was looking at the tea pots. "Tell me more about those tea pots."

"The pots where her obsession they need urgent work apparently if they dry out the clay can start to crumble apparently your meant to keep making tea in them" Jean glanced to Andy "Did Soo Lin tell you that?" "yes she… I care about her very much I want to help but…" "If you show the amount you pay attention to her like you did with the tea Pots then I think you might have a chance" "Jean don't make false promises" Glaring back to Sherlock She shook her head "Some WOMEN like to be shown attention to but don't like being treated like delicate pottery we have our thoughts and feelings and if you just show to Soo Lin you pay attention to her then…" "Yesterday only one of those pots where shining now there are two" Jean bent down "You think she still here in the building?" "Well won't know till we have a stake out"

They made their way to the back workshop slowly opening the door Jean indicated for Maya to be silent which thankfully the dog did She watched as Sherlock edges his way over to a table where Soo Lin was sitting "Fancy a biscuit with that tea?" The poor women almost dropped the pot thankfully idiot Sherlock catches it. "Come now don't want to be braking that centuries old don't you know" Jean turned the lights on walking over to them She held her hand out "Hello"

They both then took out their badges showing that they both worked with the police "So you saw the cipher? Then you know he is coming for me" Sherlock nodded "You been cleaver to avoid him so far" "I had to finish to finish this work but I know it only a matter of time before he dose find me" "Who is he have you met him before?" Sherlock asked Soo Lin nodded "When I was a girl we met in china I recognized his signature" "The Cipher you mean?" Jean asked "Yes only he would do this Zhi Zhu"

Jean was not sure what she meant "Zhi Zhu?" "The spider" Sherlock explained to her they watched as Soo Lin took her shoes off to relive a tattoo mark on the back of her heals. "You know this mark?" She asked Sherlock "yes it the mark of a Tong" Turning back to Jean He finished "Ancient crime syndicated based in China"

Agreeing with Sherlock Soo Lin continued "Every foot solder bears the mark you can't get away from it everyone who hauls for them" Jean took a moment "Hauls… Oh you mean smuggling?" Placing her shoe back on Soo Lin Continued "I was 15 at the time my parents where dead I had no lively hood I no way of surviving day to day except to work for the bosses" "Who are they?" Sherlock silently asked.

Soo Lin hesitated "They are called the black lotus by the time I was 16 I was taking thousands of pounds worth of drugs over the border into Hong Kong… but I managed to leave that world behind me I came to England they gave me a job here first as a cleaner then when I was 19 I was offered to take over the tea Pot ceremony I was happy life was so good I had a flat a job but…" "He came looking for you" Sherlock finished nodding Soo Lin simply said "Yes I had hopped that after 5 years maybe they would have forgotten me but they never do… in a small community such as ours they are never truly far away they never really let you leave"

Tears came down Soo Lin's face "He came to my flat he asked me to track down something that was stolen" "But you had no idea what it was that was stolen?" " I refused to help he even threatened my colleagues if I did not help.. but I still said no." "Ah.. you mean Andy?" Jean said Soo Lin nodded "I care for Andy I really did… do… I decided to hid not allow any one not even Andy to know where I was" Jean stopped her "You knew this man well when you were back in china?"

Soo Lin sighed "Oh yes you see he was my brother" Handing Soo Lin a tissue Soo Lin continued after whipping her eyes "Two orphans we had no choice we could work for the black Lotus, or starve on the street like beggars and prostitutes but… my brother has become their puppet in the power of the one they call Shan the black lotus General but I still turned my brother away he said that I had betrayed him next day I came to work and the cipher was there waiting on the statue.

Sherlock got out the pictures they managed to get "Are you able to decipher any of these?" Soo Lin looked at them "Yes these are numbers that one of the paintings that a one and the other one on the back shelf is 15" Sherlock impatiently interrupted "Yes we know those but what the code?" Soo Lin glanced up "All the smugglers know it based on a book" Maya was up and growled in the direction of the doors then the lights were out. "Oh.. god… he is here Zhi Zhu has found me"

Jean grabbed her "I will not let you die tonight do you hear me" As she said that Sherlock rushed out the door and that was it Struggling to keep her mind on Soo Lin Jean knew that even Sherlock could look after himself "Please I will protect you just start deciphering that code for us" Taking out her gun She held it close cocking her head down to Maya she said "What my back girl"

Nodding Maya turned so she was facing away from Jean. "So.. would you pay that lad Andy any attention when you get out of here?" Soo Looked up "He would not want me not after my history" Writing down the code more Jean sighed "Well don't you think that up to him to find out? He knows that you were involved with the smugglers we told him… it up to you what to do from there" Silent even with the sound of gun shots in the air could be hard there was a matter of seconds of silence before Jean realised that something was not right Grabbing Soo Lin she forced her down into a crate like box standing in front of her she held her gun in front in time for Maya to bark.

"Stay right there I am armed as well and trained" Jean finished the footsteps stopped but continued there was a man Jean could hear Soo Lin talk "Liang" The brother aimed his gun at Soo Lin but Jean forced her body at him the brother shot but it did not kill Soo Lin Maya from the side pulled at the brother once before the brother was able to throw Jean off him knocking her to the side trying again to aim for Soo Lin again the second was about to go off but Jean took hold of her walking crutch and knocked the brother over she heard the second fire Jean could also could hear Sherlock running back in knowing he could not get his job done tonight the brother ran away reaching the back window braking it open and jumped out.

Sherlock was with her within moments Jean thought's went back to Soo Lin who was still kneeling down on the floor the bullet had grazed her leg and shoulder there was blood but not life threatening ringing for an ambulance they managed to wrap Soo Lin in a blanket and outside just as the ambulance arrived "We just managed to escape an assassin please take care of Soo Lin" Sherlock handed the doctor a note "Give the number a call before you get to the hospital you will find there will be protection arriving within the hour."

Leaving Soo Lin with the paramedics they went to Scotland yard with sheer determination to get that thick headed Dimmock to get his ass off his seat and listen to them for once.

So I let Soo Lin live I know it not what happened but you know what I wanted to show Jean off as a kick ass women that she is even when she on the grown so there. Ok that another chapter down and ready to read please leave a comment if you want I look forward to hear from you. And answer any questions you may have.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Please note this chapter has animal abuse.

Chapter 11 the blind baker. Part 4

They were at Scotland Yard now Sherlock and Jean standing before Dimmock "How many murders is it going to take before you listen to us and get that stick out of your ass.? A young girl was almost gunned down tonight that would have been three victim's in three day's and your meant to be finding the maniac" Jean asked Dimmock turned to her "The women died then?" Sherlock shock his head "No Jean here protected her very well might I add Brian Lukis and Eddie Van Coon where working for international smugglers a gang called the black lotus operating here in London right under your pitiful nose."

Dimmock watched the two carefully "Can you prove of that?" "Of course I can who do you take me for Jean you head home and rest for half hour to an hour while I deal with this idiot. He worst then Lestrade lot" The last part he whispered to Jean.

She left Scotland Yard and called a taxi which to her to BB1b Backers street entering the flat Jean was sluggish her body was shutting down she just needed a hour's rest… walking up a further lot of stairs Jean made it too her bed there she found the now cold water bottle.

Taking it out of her bed she did not bother with her dressing gown or PJ she laid her head down and was sleeping within ten minutes.

About 2 hours later Jean woke up looking around she could see it was light outside sighing she got out of bed clicking her body into shape Jean took her medication and called Maya to follow her into the kitchen feeding Maya was the first step turning around she saw Sherlock sitting in his chair thinking by the looks of things making tea and breakfast She took them over on her trolley tray and hummed a little so she would not startled Sherlock. The man looked at her "Breakfast Sherlock please eat"

Taking a glance at the food Sherlock saw it to be only porridge a _good source_ of carbs and fiber, Agreeing to eat he took the small bowl and was happy to note there was not a lot in the bowl to begin with Jean notices his pleased expiration "I know you don't like eating on cases but at least you are even a small bit… Porridge is a compromise you know like the soup is easy to eat and keeps you going." Nodding Sherlock eat the Porridge slowly before glancing back to Jean she seems to have this power to get him to eat food when he is on a case yet it not pushy but caring not telling him to eat three times a day or any of that rubbish that for people like Jean who need to eat no she only gets him to eat when he's at home and only once a day sometimes twice if they are home though out the case but He was fine with that she was not forcing it on to him.

Sherlock watched Jean slowly eat her own Porridge taking smaller bits her hands shaking again Jean needs more sleep Finishing his tea Jean took the plate's bowls and cups out to the kitchen washed them up and came back in "Ok so what the deal with the smugglers?" "Well we know it not just a criminal organization it a cult. Soo Lin Yao was right her brother was corrupted by one of the leaders." "Soo Lin said that name?" "Yes Shan General Shan" "Soo Lin managed to decode the code didn't she?" "She was able to start on it and gave us almost all the missing pieces tell me Jean why did he need to visit his sister?" "She worked in the museum? She had experience in antiquities of course I see" "Valuable antiquities Jean antic Chinese relics purchased on the black market China's home to thousands treasures hidden after Mao's revolution" Nodding Jean finished "And of course the black lotus is selling them?"

Reaching for his laptop Sherlock searched though the websites finding "Here Jean one sold 4 days ago anonymous the vender does not give his name two undiscovered treasures from the east." Jean glanced at the pictures "So one in Lukis and one in Van Coons"

Sherlock typed antiquities sold at auction look here there another one" Sherlock said pointing to a picture "Arrived from China a month ago Chinese ceramics statue. Sold for £400,000" Jean pointed to another one "Look a month before that a Chinese Painting Sold for £500,000 all these from anonymous Source"

Sherlock head snapped up "Their stealing them back in China and one by one feeding them into Britain" "yeah that would work because every single auction considers with Lukis or Van Coon traveling into China" "it like you said Jean what if one of them got greedy notices how things are selling well and nicked one item not a large thing of course to noticeable but something small."

"That why Zhi Zhu came" knocking at the door had them both turning to see Mrs Hudson standing there "er Sorry dears but are we collecting for charity Sherlock?" Frowning Sherlock asked "Come again?" "There are a group of people outside with boxes off books." "No of course tell them to come in it for a case Mrs Hudson" Jean said as she eased her way over to the women "Care for a cuppa?" Smiling Mrs Hudson agreed "That nice dear"

Getting teas ready she could hear Sherlock saying "So the numbers are to references? To specific pages and to a specific word on that page" bringing the tea's though she handed one to Mrs Hudson and went and got the other two places one down next to Sherlock she then took her own.

Maya was resting by her chair sleeping "Ok so that would mean that 15 and 1 would be something like page 15 the first word on that page correct?" "Yes" "Ok so what the message?" "Well of course it depends on the book that the cunning of the book code" Finishing her tea Jean placed it on the table "RIGHT so it would have to be one they both own?" "Exactly right I was being honest the other day you should join Lestrade team you're much brighter and easier to work with then a lot of the other dander heads." Blushing she looked away Mrs Hudson also finishing her tea took the empty cup and plat out to the kitchen washed it up and said her good buys "That was a lovely tea Jean dear you're a women of many talents."

"Ok fine well this should not take too long" Jean was wrong it took well over an hour and a half to find the correct books Jean took down the words while Sherlock hunted though the books. "Jean why don't you go out and take some air" Looking Hurt that he was kicking her out of the flat for a bit she knew what he wanted to go into a his mind palaces still.. calling for Maya to her side she left deciding that going to the park would be a good place to sit for a while she ordered a cup of tea and took it with her too sit down.

In the end after about two hours she went back to the flat "We are going out tonight" surprised Jean asked "As in.. a case going out or a.." "A Case going out I told you Jean I am married to my work don't forget that there is no time in my live for a women who can't keep emotions on check." Sherlock sharply said which of course hurt Jean but she said nothing "Of… of course sorry I…." Glancing her way Sherlock examined Jean "I have hurt you?" "What no… no don't be silly. It just my stupid head over thinking don't you concern yourself over me.. I am going to try and sleep some more get my energy level up for tonight who knows what will happen."

With that she left the room and went to bed Maya laying down on the floor this time Jean climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep once more. By the time Jean woke up again the sun had gone down and while it was not completely dark yet Jean knew she slept most of the day.

Getting up she took her medication while stretching out the aches in her body, she went down stairs there were no signs of the detective anywhere in the flat sighing Jean went about in making a light meal.

' _Why on earth did I say that earlier was it a case date or a stupid.. Stupid women you know better then everyone that Sherlock would never look twice in your direction you too ugly to damage way below him in every way no good'_ Jean thought to herself as she flipped the pancakes up and down in frustration as she was plating up the pancakes Sherlock entered the flat.

"Right I have the tickets for tonight" He said as he took of his coat. "Oh good that means you have time for a quick meal this won't take you long to eat there three on the plate and there for will fill you up till tomorrow."

Sitting down at the second table they had to eat off He expected the plate and eat though he kept his eye on Jean after late morning she gone to bed to catch up on much needed sleep Sherlock had played his violin to calm her down and thought for a good while.

He knew that Jean's low self-esteem did not help her much in getting friends so the fact that she only has him, Mycroft, Molly and Mrs Hudson as companions he was harsh to her this morning. He was afraid that her self-esteem was not hit to badly. While it was true he is married to his work he could tell you at least 10 points that would allow him to go out with Jean not now… but maybe down the line should the time arises.

For one Jean a fighter, she loyal, caring, intelligent, gentle with him and everything he does, understanding, beautiful, honest, selfless yet She had no worries about giving him a piece of her mind if she felt he had over stepped his boundary's.

So he sat and watched Jean who face was still flushed from this a late morning.. "Sorry.. I was a little harsh with you this morning" Jean looked startled, "Oh no don't be silly I… was being stupid earlier it my fault anyway I better go and change." Getting up out of the chair was painful while it was true that she had made up for her lack of sleep she was still in pain. She exited the room before allowing Sherlock any room for agreeing with her.

Picking out her jeans she put them on with Maya's help along with a simple white top and jacket brushing back her hair into a pony tail and placing a nice Rose Quarts hair clip in her hair to pin up the fringe a little Jean looked herself over at least she looked dissent even if this was just a case it was important to Sherlock.

Walking back down stairs again Jean smiled as she saw Sherlock waiting for her with both his coat and hers.

Leaving the flat Jean held onto Maya's harness and her walker at the same time, it took only ten minuets to get to their destination "The circus?" "no The Yellow Dragon Chinese Circus in London one night only it all fits the tong sent an assassin to England" "Dressed as a tightrope walker do you really think that the man?" I strongly believe that the culprit works here the killer is a climber where else are you going to find that much level of dexterity exit verse are scarce in China they would need a pretty good reason for leaving. Now all I need to do is get back stage while you stay and watch the show." Surprised she honestly thought that they would watch the show… of course keep an eye out for the killer while they were there but… forcing a smile Jean nodded She knew her place alright and right now it was a decoy.

They walked up the stairs even with her walker Jean manged Maya by her side Sherlock ushered Jean to the front sitting down in her walker seat Jean settled down with Sherlock standing next to her. Taking the opportunity to look around Jean frowned "This is not a circus it looks more like an Art room?" "Of course this not their day job" "No I forgot they are a gang of organized international smugglers."

The sound of light tapping of the drums made Jean stair back to the stage, a woman appeared on Stage she took the cloth off a type of machine before taking a arrow and placing it on the machine then she along with the sound of the drums and back ground music placed a feather on the arrow which fired into the target the other side of her. There were many gapes in the audience then clapping.

Maya had placed her head against Jean's lap, a figure dressed up came walking onto the stage the assistants placed Chains around the figures body chaining him to the target where the arrow had fired at a few moments before.

Sherlock lent down and spoke in Jean's ears "Classic Chinese escapology act crossbow on a delicate string the worrier has to escape before the arrow firers" Nodding her head show that she heard him She went back to watch the show.

Then the women bends and picks out a knife and shows it once again to the audience "She spits the sandbags the sand pours out gradually the weights lowers into the bowl" She watches as the sand dose indeed fall slowly into the bowl and with seconds left the worrier escapes just as the arrow pieces the board behind him.

Turning around she was about to say something to Sherlock only to find him gone, the women spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen from the distant moonlit shores of the Yangtze Rivers we present for your pleasure the deadly Chinese bird spider" The women walked off and Jean watched the acrobat swing around on the silk Ropes. In the distant she could see the curtains move around and grunting noises at last Sherlock had come flying out from behind the curtains onto the stage leaving her walker behind She told Maya to stay and grabbed the nearest thing she could get a large wooden pole that was on the side for whatever reason. Hitting the worrier from behind Jean managed to get him off Sherlock long enough for the man to take the worriers shoes off showing off the mark and grabbing Jean they rushed out while picking the walker and Maya as they escaped.

At Scotland Yard they traced down Dimmock "I sent two cars but the place was deserted" "That not good enough I saw the same mark the mark of the Tong on that worrier as there was on Van Coon and Lukis"

Jean could see that Dimmock was not listing once again "Look Van Coon and Lukis where part of a Smuggling operation now one of them stole something valuable though we don't know what yet we are still trying to despiser what Soo Lin managed to translate for us so far" Sherlock nodded agreeing with what Jean was saying "These circus performers where sent here to London to get it back at any cost."

"Mr Holmes I have done everything you have asked Lestrade seems to think that your advice is worth something though I am not so sure I gave the order for a raid please tell me that I will have something to show for it other then a bill for overtime "

Sighing Jean and Sherlock went back home Jean was tiered again they entered the flat "They be back in China by tomorrow." Jean finally said taking Maya into the kitchen to feed her.

Sherlock disagreed "No they won't leave until they got what they came for but we need to find their hideout a rendezvous somewhere in this message it must tell us where it is"

Jean came back with tea "Well what about what Soo Lin already translated for us?" Sherlock pursed… grabbing Jean by the head he kissed her on the four head. "You Jean are brilliant."

Taking the paper that Soo Lin already worked on "Nine Million quid" "For what" "Jean we been missing the book it back at the museum Soo Lin must have been using the book to translate from I am heading back to the Museum you stay here go to sleep you needed more sleep then you though"

Getting ready for bed She had put her PJ's on then a knock on the door made her pours she had not ordered anything heading down stairs she saw Sherlock's keys where resting on the table so she thought that maybe Sherlock had come back for them. Putting her Jacket back on she Opened up the door Jean was about to ask who it was "Do you have it?" Jean was puzzled "I don't understand?" "Do you have the treasure your Hair Pin is a Rose Quarts" reaching up to her hair pin she forgot to take it out "I…" the next thing she knew the man waked out around the head the only think she knew was darkness but there was barking as well "Maya" She though as she feel to the ground.

Jean had woken up her head was spinning and she thought she was going to be sick looking around she felt her body go cold when she saw Maya tied up next to her the dogs legs where forced in a bent like way so they were against the Maya's belly her snout was tapped though she could breathe though her noise which was left untapped there was also a blind fold covering Maya's eyes.

Looking away from her helpless companion Jean could see there was fire candles lit then she heard the same voice from the women at the circus "A book is like a magic garden carried in your pocket" though her whole body was in Pain Jean managed to look up to the group of people in front of her.

"Chinese Proverb Mrs Holmes" The women said knelling in front of her Jean went white "I am not Mrs Holmes I am not married to him" "Forgive me if I do not take your word for it" Reaching into Jean's Jacket that the women pulled out two tickets "One for Mr Holmes and one for Mrs Holmes" Jean blushed at the thought that Sherlock had clearly placed her under his name for discuses "I am not married to them man." Ignoring Jean the women went through the papers "and a cheque for £5000 also in the name of Mr Holmes your man looks after you" "He gave me that too look after" Jean felt her body flush she was feeling dizzy and Jean knew a Panic attack was coming on.

Then a gun was put in front of her first stage of her panic started with her heavy breathing and the feel of sweat running down her face. "I am Shan" "Three times we tried to kill you and your Husband Mrs Holmes what does it tell you when an assassin cannot shot straight" Her Panic second stage She could hear Maya whine from down beside her "It tells you that they are not really trying." The gun clicks and nothing. Gasping in relive as Shan walked away loading her gun for real this time.

"No blank bullets now if we wanted to kill you Mrs Holmes we would have done so by now we just wanted to make you inquisitive Do you have it" Jean sighed calming herself down no use panicking and not having her head on straight it was clear that these people do not listen.

"Have what I have no idea what any of you lot are saying" "The treasure of course" "I just said I don't understand what you're talking about" "I would like to make curtain" Taking the cloth of the same Arrow firing Machine as the one at the circus. "Everything in the west has it price you just have to find out what form that price takes"

Grabbing Maya by the back of the neck "And the price for her live is of course information." Forcing Maya onto the ground they had the arrow pointing at Maya's head "Where the hairpin?" "What I keep telling you I do not understand." "The empress Pin valued at £9 Million sterling we already had a buyer in the west interested then one of our people got greedy and he took it brought it back to London and your Husband Mr Holmes and you have been searching for it so I ask again where it is?"

"Please listen to me I am not Sherlock's wife he'd have far better teats for women then myself we are just flat mates please let Maya go" "Flat Mates a male and female? Without proper courting or wooing is this normal for your culture to allow a women and man to live together?" "Yes we are friends nothing more and we have not found what it is that your looking for" It hurt Jean saying that but she was not going to allow Sherlock's name be dragged through the mud.

"I think I need to loosen that tong of yours" She walked over to Maya "I don't understand the way of Brittan and their love of dogs you can always get a new one" She said to Jean Reaching up she split open the sand bag allowing the sand to fall into the bowl.

"Ladies and Gentlemen from the distant Moonlight shores of NW1 we present for your pleasure Mrs Holmes dog in a death defiant act" "Please Maya has nothing to do with this she my helper."

Turning Shan laughed "Come now you seen this act before how dull for you… you know how it ends." Keeping Maya tide up in place so she could not move.

There was whimpering coming from Maya and Jean could only sit there and watch as her beloved companion could do nothing.

"For the love of all things petty sake I am not Mrs Holmes let Maya go" "I do not believe you" Shan said "You should you know" A voice sounded from a little way away "now tell me how would you describe me Jean? Resourceful, Dynamic Enigmatic" Jean struggling with the ropes snapped "Bloody late" Shan aimed at Sherlock "That a semi-automatic if you fire it the bullet will travel at over 1,000 meters per second" Shan hesitated for a spit second but she kept her aim "Well?" "Well the radius curvatures of these walls is nearly four meters if you miss the bullet will ricochet could hit anyone might even bounce back and hit you"

From behind a bucket of flames coursing Shan to turn also coursing a distraction, Jean could see that Sherlock rushed over to Maya uniting her legs allowing the dog to get up then taking then Soo Lin's brother got a hold of Sherlock with the long Silk cloths fighting with Sherlock Jean having enough got up though awkwardly shifting the weight of her chair she feel over after two steps gasping out in Pain Jean watched as the bag was lowing every second being able to flip her chair round slightly Jean was able to kick the arrow machine towards Soo Lin's brother. The Arrow pieced the man allowing Sherlock to breath sighing at last Sherlock took out a knife that he could not get hold of in the confusing he cut of the tape and went to free Jean calling for police telling them where to go Sherlock went to pick Jean up "What you doing?" "You don't have your walker or walking Crutch's and in the urgency that it was I forgot to bring anything with me you won't be able to walk on your own." Sighing Jean said nothing he was right after all. Taking Jean up to the top Maya following behind They reached the top to see Dimmock standing there watching the two come out of the tunnel "We will just slip off no need to mention this in your report" Jean would have blushed but her body was in so much pain and she was so tiered she had no energy to do even that.

"Mr Holmes" Dimmock started to say "I have high hopes for you inspector a glittering career even" There was an understanding between the two men "I will go where you point me" Sherlock smiled "Exactly"

After getting in a taxi they said nothing not till they were home Maya had laid down and for once Sherlock made her tea. It took a while for Jean to remember that she was still in her PJs. Blushing at last Jean was able to say "So… nine Million for a Jade pin dragon den black tramway" She said picking up the piece of paper that Sherlock had decoded before rushing to her aid.

"Yes an instruction to all their London operatives it was a message to say what they were trying to reclaim " "What a Jade Pin all of this over a Jade Pin" "Yes a Jade pin as we said was worth over £9 Million pounds bring it to the tramway their London hideout." Sighing Jean stood patting her leg indicating Maya to follow "I am going to bed see when I wake"

Sherlock smiled "Before you go Jean one question" Standing at the bottom of the stairs "Go on" "Why where you so adamant that you were not my wife?" Blushing even more leaning against her walking Crutch Jean just said "Well it like I said at Angelo's I am hardly worth your spit. I am damaged goods after all you know that… why would you off all people want to touch me in a way or even think about wanting to marry me I am hardly anyone important and I was not going to have that women drag your name though the dirt." Sighing She was about to step up the stairs "your worth much more then you could possibly know Jean." Smiling a little Jean just said "Good night…" Glancing outside to the day light "Good morning even" with that she went upstairs to sleep the day away.

Sherlock had gone to the Bank and accepted his money Sebastian sighed "You really care about that women don't you to except money from me when we both know you don't need it plus you hate my guts" "Jean needs to know she can relax she is a war hero I don't want her to feel she has to work to feed me this money will keep us going for a good while."

He had been gone for a couple of hours coming back he was surprised to find Jean was down stairs in the front room there was Andy from the museum and Soo Lin wearing a cast around her arm "Ah Sherlock they came to thank us" Soo Lin stood up "Yes it because of you two that I am alive… I am free your brother has placed me under special protection I never have to hear form the smugglers aging I can go back to the job I love I had to move flats away from the place that I was but it good now Andy and I are talking about possible relation" Sherlock glanced over to Andy who was sitting on the sofa "Ah.. we are taking it slowly see how things plain out" "Good choice" With that the two left "I am not going to bed see you later Sherlock" Sherlock watched Jean go up the stairs back to her bedroom and out of sight.

 _Yes she was special in more ways then one._ Sherlock though as he read the newspaper. _'yes in more ways then one'_

This chapter is extra long as I wanted to get this chapter done in one go. I got the idea of Maya being trapped after watching an episode of RSPCA they had found a dog tied like that for breeding uses. I thought to use some of the method on Maya and please note I HATE Animal abuse and Abuse of any kind.

Ok that it for now the last chapter is next from this episode. I hopped you enjoyed this chapter and please comment on what you thought of the fanfiction so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 12 Hanna Watson's Will

Jean felt good she had taken a path through the park on her wheelchair did the food shopping came back and took a bath before Sherlock came home from his trip out in Belarus to solve a case apparently.

She then curled up with a book she borrowed from Soo Lin and began to read She and Soo Lin had started to meet up for tea and she been round to Soo Lin's flat for dinner practically while Sherlock was out for his normal long distant Cases.

The book that she was reading was currently English Soo Lin had translated it for her over the course of three weeks. She was so engrossed with her book that she did not hear Sherlock come in he went straight to his room got a shower and changed into his PJ and dressing gown and came into the room.

Maya's head came up to look at him she was laying by Jean's chair on her new bed that Mycroft had gotten her. Sherlock was about to reach into the cupboard where her gun is kept. "Don't even think about it" Jean had looked up starting at him "The wall has not done anything to suffer through your abuse. Why don't you play on your violin if your board?"

Sherlock sighed "How you know I was board?" "It easy you always reach for my gun when your board plus you never in your PJ in the day time even after cases" She placed the book on the side with the book mark inside. "I will make us some food."

It took her little under 20 min she had toast, cereal and tea ready sitting on the table "Come on let's eat something it do you good and I bet you had not eaten while you were in Belarus was it? I am taking since you only been gone for a week it was hardly worth your time?" Sherlock met her at the table he eat the toast and half the cereal then drank his tea "No it was an open and shut case a domestic Murder" "Ah and those are too boring for you?" "Yes of course" Jean took the plates, bowls and cutlery into the sink washed them up returned to see Sherlock reading the front page of the book she borrowed. "Classical music and music writers though out history?" Sherlock read "Ah.. yes I always liked music I learn to play a few when I was younger before going to college and st Bart's."

"Yet there are not instruments here in the flat other then my Violin?" "Ah…. Well I.. Well…" Sherlock took in her posture "You are hiding something?" "No… not really it just my father has positions of all the instruments I have at the house"

"Even though he has no right to them?" Sherlock finished he knew that Jean did not get alone with the male side of her family he knew that her mother had died leaving her a will yet for some reason she did not go and claim this will.

"He…. Asked Harry what he wanted him to do with the instruments and Harry told him to sell most of them" Jean Finished "Yet it was not up to your brother do make that diction up as he was not left the instruments" Jean blushed "Well it a payback I guess because I refused to marry and up their statues I had embarrassed them so much as they had sorted me out with a suitor when I was 14 years old." Sherlock listen taking in Jean's body languages she was unsettled about talking about her father and brother. "Go on" He urged he needed to know what she was entitled to so he could get in contact with his brother.

"Well I said no I… I wanted a life before I even thought about getting married I went to college a year later I was able to move as part of the scholarship deal they sorted me out with a small flat and helped with income while I found the rest though working while I was studding. We did not talk much after Mother helped me move she said it was to lessen the risk of being found out before I was 18. But Harry still knew where I was he wrote me a letter telling me that mum was pregnant and when she was in labor she died as well as the baby. Mums solicitor sent me a letter with the Will inside I tried to get some things but father refused to agree to Mothers terms, I was about to get the jewellery box and my mothers and grandmothers quilt a long with pictures but other than that the money that she left me was transferred from her account into mine so.. I Just left it at that no point in crying about it."

Sherlock listen to her "Do you still have your will?" "Well yes it in my jewellery box" "Please go get it will you" Sherlock was going to make sure his friend had what she was owed she was a war Hero for the love of god. She was entitled to everything she has in that will one way or another she would get everything.

Jean came back down with the piece of paper and handed it to Sherlock he read it.

I Hanna Watson ne Clinton leave the following items to my beautiful daughter.

Clock Astoria Grand Finish: Cherry

2\. Every instrument in the music room. (No expectation) do with as SHE wants if she wishes to sell them for Money to give her more money then that fine if she wishes to keep them then that also fine.

3\. A Poem book (All of my mothers, mine and Jean's favourites poems have been put into one book)

4\. The jewellery box with all Jewellery inside

5\. My mothers, mine and Jean's quilt.

6\. Japanese satsuma vase that belonged to my mother Jo

7\. All of my money to transfer into her account. There should be about £3000

8\. I want Hamish Watson out of my house when Jean reaches 20 there is a written entitlement stating that the house was my mother's when she left it to me my solicitor has the paper work confirming everything, Hamish moved in when we married and I want him out the house sold. Split between my Son and daughter. (Equally)

Please take care Jean and follow your heart.

Sherlock finished reading taking the paper he went and got recharged and left the flat before Jean could say any more.

He was going to see justice was done no one hurt his jean and got away with it….. Wait his Jean? Never mind he was going to see his brother he owed him a favour anyway. Getting his phone out he began texting "dear brother I need a favour" moments later his brother text back "is it for jean?" "yes" Sherlock replied under a second later "what do you need"

Hope you enjoyed it please leave comments as they encourage me to keep on writing. Of course I will keep on writing if I don't get any comments just it helps.

Ok that it for now a I know a short chapter but I wanted Jean to tell Sherlock how she felt and give some information on what her home life was like. Also Sherlock starting to find his feelings for Jean growing.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 13 The grate game part 1

Sherlock returned about 3 hours later to find Jean Finished reading the book with a cup of tea on the side table.

"Why do you insist on writing a blog Jean?" Jean of course looked up "I.. was not aware you read it" "Of course I read though it considering you never asked me and it my live as well as yours I fill compelled to read it" Jean was slightly hurt by that "I could stop if you wanted?" "Why bother it bringing in customers even when we get boring day's such as today though I have no interest on who cheated with who and who had their fingers in the till or locker it no interest to me but please do make me more flattering next time."

"I been thinking Sherlock that it seems draft that you are able to remember so much observe so much yet the idea of the earth goes round the sun it just seems odd to me that primary school stuff yet you did not know? Is it something to do with your brain palace thing?" "Listen" Sherlock said sitting down Jean went to make him tea "My brain is like a hard drive it only makes sense to put things in there is they are really useful, important ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish and that makes it harder to get to the stuff that matters there are only a handful of people such as myself who use this skill do you not see?"

Jean smiled "Sure I understand but it the solar system" She could not help but dig in a little "Oh for hell what does it matter? So we go round the sun if we went round the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear to me it would not make any difference all that matters to me is the work without that my brain rots I keep telling you that I am married to my work when are you going to get that into your thick skull"

Jean hesitated she asked for that outburst She was used to Sherlock snapping at her but she hopped this morning… things might have changed clearly she was wrong. Sighing Jean got up with the help form Maya "where you going?" Sherlock turned to ask her "Out I need air" Grabbing Maya jean left the flat she was out of the building and crossed the street she was about to turn down the street she heard a exposition Turning Jean's face paled as Bakers Street went up in smoke she Rushed back hearing sirens and people had gathered around already she went up to Sherlock and her flat and sighed as she saw Sherlock was on the floor awake shocked but… he was alive.

Thankfully it was the building across from them She tapped her leg telling Maya to help Sherlock up the man thankfully did except Maya's help. "What on earth happened?" "a gas leak apparently" "you don't think so do you?" "No." The police knocked on their door Mrs Hudson came over she clearly was knocked over in the shock Jean felt guilty that the only person she was worried about was Sherlock who could have clearly look after himself but Mrs Hudson was already had hip problems herself.

The police checked that everyone was fine before boarding up the windows with strong board Sherlock and Jean went to sleep that night Jean toss and turned in her own bed for hours she knew her chances of getting enough sleep was never going to happen. Coming up to 6:30am she got up to make herself a cup of tea and was surprised when she saw Mycroft sitting in her chair.

"What do you want?" Jean asked as she made the tea once more "Tea" "Oh love some" she got together the items and gave Mycroft a cup of tea. "Sherlock's business seems to have blossom since you moved in your blog was wonderful to read how it like to live with him hellish I'd imagine?" "Well there never a dull moment" Jean said they sat in silence they were interrupted by Sherlock coming in. he took his violin and started tuning it again as the blast knocked the key strings.

"Before you say anything Mycroft I can't" "Can't?" "Stuff I got on are just too important I can't spear the time" Jean frowned 'just yesterday he said he was board' but said nothing she allowed Sherlock to have his seat She went to the sofa.. "Oh no Jean Mycroft out of the chair" Mycroft looked surprised "Jean needs her seat back." Mycroft did not move he still spoke "Never mind your usual trivia this is of national importance"

Jean said nothing sipping her tea "Oh…" Both men turned to her "I made some muffins yesterday did you want one Mycroft?" "an yes how is the diet?" Jean smacked Sherlock in the shoulder "Don't be rude one Muffin hardly going to hurt and Mycroft looks much slimmer then the last time I saw him which by the way was two weeks ago" She smiled at Mycroft handing him the muffin "Chocolate Chip hope you're ok with that" Mycroft hesitated before taking one of the plat tasted it and said "Oh this is good and.. perhaps you could get through to him Jean he seems to listen to you" Jean blushed put the plat on the table covering it up before coming back into the front room "What you mean" "I am afraid my brother can be rather intransigent" Sherlock still playing with his violin did not look up as he replied "if you so keen why don't you do it?" "Oh you know I could not possibly be away from the office for long lengths of time not with the Korean elections happening so…. Well you don't need to know that do you? Besides this case has a lot of leg work"

Mycroft got up walked over to Jean "Andrew west known as Westie to his friends, civil servant found dead on the tracks at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in" Jean read the first page "Dose not sound like the injuries of someone who jumped in front of the train dose it?" Mycroft turned smiled at Sherlock "I am surprised you did not think Suicide?" "Well no if it was suicide then you would have come to us…. Sorry I mean Sherlock to do the case this would seem like a low 4 and even you would not insult your brother in that way so clearly you think otherwise"

Sherlock chuckled glanced over to Jean he heard the slight deflation of her announcement that they were a team she felt she was insignificant he once again would have to change her ideas at once. "You are my Partner in the case when they come to me I need to think about you as well now so when you refer us as a team do not hesitate to do so and correct others when they say otherwise you work hard when your able." "Quite" Mycroft smiled at Jean "The MoD is working on a new missile defense system the Bruce-Partington Program it called the for it plans where on a memory stick"

This time it was Jeans turn to giggle "That was not very cleaver now was it that just asking for trouble." " It not the only copy but it is a secrete and missing" "Clearly top secret then yet you allowed this to put onto a memory stick?" "Very top secret and we think that Mr West must have taken it home with him we can't possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands" Mycroft turned back to Sherlock "You must find those plans Sherlock Don't make me order you" "I'd like to see you try" "Please think it over good by Jean see you very soon" Sherlock went on to play the violin in a out of tune manner Jean suspected it was to get Mycroft out of the flat quicker she waited till Mycroft was out of the door before saying "Why did you lie? You have nothing on you where threatened to blow the wall up with my gun just yesterday why did you tell your brother that you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?" "Oh" Jean realized it "Oh I think I know what going on you did not want to leap to thank your brother for giving you a case because of this stupid sibling rivalry you two have is that it?" Then Sherlock phone went off.

"Sherlock Holmes… of course how could I refuse?" He got up "It Lestrade I have been summon are you coming?" "Only if you want me to?" "Of course I told you yesterday Jean… I would be lost without my blogger" Smiling inside Jean once more took Maya's hardness placed it on the dog and they were out of the flat.

They were at Scotland yard within 20 min Telling the desk receptions who they were after and showing of their identity blast. Lestrade came down to meet them "You like the funny cases don't you? The surprising ones" "Clearly" Sherlock replied Lestrade nodded "Well you'd love this that explosion?" "The gas leak yes?" "No" Sherlock was surprised "No?" "No made to look like one" Jean stopped "I beg your pardon" "Hardly anything left of the place except a strongbox a very strong box" Sherlock looked at it "You have not opened it yet?" "Well no it address to you we x rayed it the things not been tampered with." Sherlock sighed "How reassuring" He took the letter that was with it took it under a light most likely to examined it for finger marks gust that sort of thing. Jean thought as she watched him "it a nice stationary bohemian" He said at last "From the Czech Republic no finger prints?" Lestrade said "no none at all"

"She used a fountain pen parker Duofold, Meridian nib" Lestrade spoke "She" Jean lent over "That a female handwriting" "Correct Jean" Lestrade said "Obviously" Sherlock pulled out a phone… a Pink phone "That the Pink phone" Lestrade asked "What you mean from the study in Pink?" Sherlock was handling the phone "Well clearly this is not the same phone but made to look like" He stopped turned to look at Lestrade Jean clearly blushing "What the Study in pink you read her blog?" Lestrade smiled "Of course I read Jean's Blog we all do… do you really not know the earth goes round the sun?" Sally started to snigger but one look from Jean's glaring Eyes had her stopping right away "It isn't the same phone this one clearly brand new but someone has gone through a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone. Which means your blog has a far wider readership?"

Jean said nothing she fell into her self a little Sherlock clicked on the phone "You have one new message." There was the normal 5 beeping sound then nothing "Was that it?" Lestrade asked "No there a picture with it" Sherlock showed Lestrade "Well what the hell are we meant to make of that an estate agents photo and a Greenwich pips?"

Sherlock paled a little "It a warning" "A warning" Lestrade asked once again "Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds orange pips things like that Five pips there warning us it going to happen again" He stopped then looked to Jean "I have seen this place before" Jean followed Sherlock "You mean another boom?"

They left Scotland Yard with Lestrade following them and headed back for the flat Jean paid the taxi before getting out Maya followed her clutching onto her walking Crutch she followed Sherlock once more into the flat but they did not go upstairs this time no they carried further closer to Mrs Hudson flat.

"Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock called out She came out with the keys after Sherlock explained that they needed to get inside.

"You had a look didn't you Sherlock when you first came to see about a flat" Sherlock was trying to unlock the door "It been opened recently" "No can't be that the only key I make spares when I know someone going to move in."

She glanced over to Jean "I can't get anyone interested in this flat It the damp I expect that the curse of the basement I had a place when I first married black mold all up the wall it was" She finished when Sherlock opened the door all three plus dog entered the room.

Sherlock was the first one in then Jean second Lestrade leading up the rear in one of the rooms was a pair of two trainers in the middle of the floor. Maya whimpered slightly next to Jean she felt the need to remind the two "he a boomer remember" As Sherlock bent down to study the trainers. Then the phone rang "Hello" Sherlock said there was ragged breathing on the other side of the phone a women voice by the sounds of her she was middle age maybe in her forties fifties by Jean's guess "Hello… sexy" "Who is this" The women was sobbing "I've sent you…. A little puzzle Just to say hi.." The women was clearly distort by the sounds of things. "Who talking why are you crying?" Sherlock asked softly almost in calming manner. "I'm….. not crying I am typing and this Stupid Bitch is reading this out loud"

Sherlock glanced back to Jean "The curtain rises" "What you mean" She asked "I've been expecting this for some time now" The women's voice sounded again on the other side "12 hours to solve my puzzle Sherlock or I'm going to be so naughty" The phone was cut of "that poor women" Jean began saying "Come Jean we are going to ST Bart's"

So they did "So who do you think it was" When Sherlock came back from examining the evidence "Oh she does not matter she just a hostage no lead there" Jean was not happening "For good sake I was not talking about leads" She was sat down on her walker seat "You're not going to be much use to her" Sherlock explained Jean hard the deep Beeping from the computer "Are they at least going to try and trace the call?" "No the boomer too smart for that pass me my phone Jean" "Well where is it?" She asked looking around on top of the counter "jacket" "Remember what I said Sherlock I am not a door mat if it that close to you get it yourself you're perfectly capable of that"

Sherlock sighed got the phone out of his pockets sighing he placed the phone on top of the counter Jean read it "Mycroft text you 8 times must be important" "Then why didn't he cancels his dental appointment" "His what?" "Mycroft never text if he can talk look Andrew west stole the missile plans tried to sell them got his head smash in for his pains end of story the only mystery is this why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting."

Jean was getting annoyed with Sherlock "Try to remember there is an innocent woman involved in this that might die" "What for people die all the time the hospital is full of dead people why don't you go cry by their bedsides and see what good that dose them Dr Watson" The last part was sneered at her Jean felt slightly put off by that then there was a loud beeping from the computer "Ah" Jean wanted to ask but she was not sure off her place one minuet Sherlock was supportive of her then he shoot her down.

The doors opened Molly came through "Any luck?" She asked "Oh yes we have alright" Sherlock said but then a man opened the door "Oh sorry I didn't" "Oh hi Jim come in". "Jim this is Sherlock Holmes" "Ah" "And err Jean Watson" Maya started to growl at the man when he got closer to Jean who was about to place his hand out for her to shake "So your Sherlock Holmes? Molly told me all about you are you on one of your cases?" Jean felt like the third wheal here and as Jim came closer to stand behind Sherlock in front of Jean she was surprised when Maya barked at Jim coursing the man to go right around instead of standing behind. "Jim here works in the It department that how we meat office romance" Molly said Jim Chuckled Jean could see even from her angle that Sherlock was not interested who Molly was with.

Sherlock glances at Jim "Gay" Molly next to him asked "Pardon?" "I… Nothing I said Hay"

Jim spoke "Well I better be off" He was about to walk behind Sherlock but once more Maya growled at him coursing him to take the other way round. He kissed Molly as he past "I will see you at the fox about Sixish?" "Yeah that fine"

Jean thought the whole thing looked rather sickly from her point of view "By it was nice meeting you" Other then Maya growling at Jim there was not a word said Jean broke it "Yeah… you to"

The man Jim walked out and it was only until he left that Maya calmed down licked her lips and laid down next to Jean who got a treat out to reward her.

"What did you mean Gay we are together?" Sherlock smirked "Yes and domestic bliss, must suits you Molly you have put on 3 pounds since I last saw you" "No..two and a half" "No defiantly three" Jean could see the agitated look on Molly's face "Sherlock that enough" "He is not Gay why do you have to Spoil he is not!" "With that level of personal grooming?"

Jean had to step in "Because he put in a bit of product in his hair? Don't you?" "I wash my hair there is a difference no.. no tinted eye lashes clear sign of taurine cream around the frown lines those tiered, clubber eyes then there is his underwear" Molly calmed down "His underwear?" "Visible above the wasteland very visible very particular brand plus the extremely suggestive fact that he left his number in this dish" Sherlock showed them " I'd say you better break it off now and save all the heart brakes later" Molly glanced at the number "charming I'd say very well done"

"Just saving her time isn't that kindness?" "There is kindness done gently and there is your Kindness done in a clue way" Sherlock said nothing but pulled out the trainers "Go on then tell me what you think about the trainers?"

"I am not going to stand here so you can humiliate me like you just did with Molly" "An outside eye a second opinion "Really Sherlock you did not care much for my opinion earlier" "Come on it very useful to me for a second look" "Yeah right" Jean wanted nothing of this after his attitude to her "Really I won't humiliate you just want a second opinion" Sighing Jean picked up the trainers.

"Ok so… there in pretty good nick at first glance I'd say they are knew but the sole looks well warn… so either they were used inside only or the owner loved these" She glanced to Sherlock who nodded "Yes your on sparkling form what else?" Jean moved them round in her hands to examine the markings more …. "Er Sport trainers I'd say they look rather large so a male pair in the 80s style very recto design?" Hesitating she sighed "That all I got so how did I do?" "Well Jean really well?" "But?" "There are a few items you missed out but really not bad at all "The owner loved these scrubbed them every time they started to discolour changed the lasses three… no four times there are traces of flaky skin where his fingers come into contact with them so he suffered from eczema the shoes are well worn more so on the inner side which means the owner had weak arches these are also British-made about 20 years old" "Hang on 20 years?" "These are not Recto these are original limited edition two blue strips 1989"

Jean grabbed them "But there still mud on them they look new" Sherlock glanced at them once more "Yes someone kept them that way quite a bit of mud caked on the soles analyses shows it form Sussex with London Mud overlaying it" Jean looked at Sherlock "How on earth did you know that?" "Pollen clear as the map reference to me south of the river to so the kid who owned these trainers come to London from Sussex 20 years ago but left them behind" "But.. that does not make sense if he loved them like you said something must have happened to him" Sherlock agreed "It as you said something bad happened to him for the kid would never have left them here unless he had to he would never have left them filthy for so long." Jean sat on her seat once more Sherlock started to talk again "So a child with big feet gets oh" "What?" "Carl Powers" Jean looked confused "Sorry who Carl Powers" "Carl Powers Jean it where I began"

Silence filled the air.

Ok another chapter done hopped you all enjoyed this one as well. Over and out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 14. the grate game part 2

They were in the taxi 1989 young kid, champion Swimmer came up form Brighton for a school sports tournament, drowned in the pool tragic accident you would not have remembered it why should you" "yet you remember" "yes" She asked again "something fishy it then?" "Nobody thought so all thought it was an accident as I said but I was only a kid myself read it in the newspapers" "Started young didn't you?" "The boy Carl Powers had some kind of fit while in the waters but by the time anyone got him out it was too late there was something wrong though at the time I did not know what I could not get it out of my head" "What?" "His shoes they were not there of course I made up a fuss about them I tried to get the police interested but nobody seemed to think it was important he'd left all the rest of his cloths in the locker but there was no signs of his shoes" He picked up the bag with the shoes in "Until now"

They got back to the flat and Sherlock started to work on the evidence it took a good while before Jean got the nerve to open the door "Can I help? I want to help?" She got a text "It from your brother he says have you had any development HE NOW TEXTING ME" she raised her voice a little "Must be a rout canal" "Look he did say national importance" "Yes how quaint" "What is?" "You are queen and country" Getting fed up now "You can't just ignore it" "I'm not ignoring it putting my best person on the job right now" "Right and who on earth is that?" "You get changed I know you have a suit in your wardrobe"

Waving her hands up in the air Jean went upstairs Maya followed she got changed asked for the address and went out got a taxi getting to the building She flicked open her Government pass asking Mycroft and was shown the office.

"Jean how nice it is I was hoping it would not take long how can I help you" Jean hesitated "Well your brother sent me… to collect more facts you see about the stolen plans the missile plans" Mycroft turned in surprised "Did he now?" "Yes that what he told me to tell you he is investigating now" Mycroft snorted "I just want to know if you could tell me more about the dead man" The look on Mycroft face said he did not believe her but he told her what he knew "Right 27. Clark at Vauxhall cross Mi16 he was involved in the Bruce-Partington Program in a Minor capacity security checks A-OK. No Known terrorist affiliation or sympathies last seen by his fiancé 10:30 yesterday evening She said he started to sound odd saying he had to go said he had to see someone"

Jean nodded writing all this down "But he was found at Battersea Station so did he get on a train?" "No" "What?" "He had an oyster card but it had not been used there was no ticket on his person either" "Then it like I said how did he managed to get his head bashed in and left was found at Battersea?" "Yes that was one I was hoping that Sherlock would find how is he getting on?" Jean hesitated slightly "He is fine yes oh and the case is going fine as well of course he completely focused on it as you would expect him to be"

Mycroft nodded Jean left got the taxi back with Maya and as she entered the flat she hard Sherlock slam his hands on the table "clostridiums botulinum it one of the deadliest poison on the planet. Carl Powers" "So you are saying he was murdered" "remember the shoe laces jean?" "Yes you said they were changed four times right?" "yes the boy suffered from eczema It be the easiest thing to introduce into his medication two hours later he comes to London the poison takes effect paralyzing the muscles and he drowns" "But then how come the autopsy did not pick that up at the time?" "That the thing with this poison it virtually undetectable nobody would have been looking for it but there are tiny traces of it left on the inside of the shoes from where he put the cream on his feet and that why they had to go" "So how do we let the boomer knows?" "We get his attention he will stop the clock"

"But then the Killer kept the shoes all these years?" "Yes which means?" "He our boomer?" "Right"

The pink phone rang "Hello" The women from before was sobbing "Yes well done you come and get me" Sherlock spoke raised his voice "Where are you tell us where you are" She told them she was in a car park.

The next day they were at Scotland Yard Jean and Sherlock sitting down "She lives in Cornwall two men came in wearing mask forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out with enough explosives to take down a house then told her to phone you" Lestrade finished reading from his paper as his desk. He handed Jean a device "Check the read out from this pager" "If she deviated by one word the snipers would set her off" Jean nodded "or if you did not solve the puzzle" "OH now elegant" "Elegant?" "Yes surely I can't be the only person who gets bored with my brain"

The phone went off again not Sherlock's Phone either "You have one new message" this time it was only four beeps. "Four Pips" Jean pointed out "Yes first test past it would seem here the second" He showed them the picture on the phone it was off a car.

"it been abandoned wouldn't you say?" Lestrade nodded "Yeah I better see if it been reported" typing in the registration number the door opened Sally walked in "Frea…" "Don't you dear finished that word" Jean warned the detective She stopped before handing the phone to Sherlock "it for you" Jean watched as he went out she could hear Sherlock talking but not well she walked out as Sherlock said "You stole another voice I assume?" "This is about you an me" Jean hard a male voice this time on the phone "who are you what that noise?" Sherlock asked "It the sound of life Sherlock Holmes but don't worry I will fix that you solved my last puzzle in nine hours this time you have 8 hours."

The phone hanged up Lestrade came out of his office "We have found it" They got the car to an abandon place Jean looked around "Really what is it with people and abandon building or places really that getting old" She followed Lestrade as He spoke to Sherlock "The car was hired yesterday Morning by Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind city boy paid in cash told his wife he was going away on a business trip and he never arrived"

Sally spoke to Jean "You still hanging around him then?" Jean said nothing she had no time for this women "Opposite attract I suppose" "No we are not a couple" "You know you should get yourself a hobby you know stamps, modal trains it a lot safer" Jean ignored the women she was walked up to the car where Sherlock was already in the car "before you ask yes that Ian Monkford DND we checked it out" "nobody" Sally interrupted "Yet get a sample sent to the lab" Jean watched as Lestrade nodding in agreement which put Sally off in turn made Jean giggle slightly behind her hands.

Sherlock walked over to the women who was next to the car "Mrs Monkford?" "Yes Sorry but I have already spoken with two policemen" Jean interrupted "No we are not the police we're" She began Sherlock sighed faking tears "Sherlock Holmes was very close friend of your husbands we ehh… we grow up together" He shock her hands Jean tiled her head to the side a little "I'M sorry who? I don't recall him mentioning you" "oh he must have done this is just horrible I just can't believe it I mean I only saw him the other day with my wife here you see we were taking a stole in the park same old Ian not a care in the world" "I'm sorry but my husband's been depressed for months who are you" Sherlock ignored her turned slightly to Jean she was fuming inside 'her a wife come up with something more believable.' She thought "Seems very odd he would hire a car though. It a bit suspicious isn't it?" "No it isn't he forgot to renew his tax the car that all" Sherlock glanced slightly at Jean again "Ah well that was Ian all over" "No it wasn't" "wasn't it how interesting" He finished in a normal voice once more.

Jean walked off with Sherlock "Why did you lie to her?" "People don't like telling you things they love to contradict you past tense did you not notice?" "Sorry what you talking about?" "I kept referred to her husband in the past tense she joined in a bit premature they only just found the car" "So you think she murdered her husband or got someone else to do it for her?" "Defiantly note that not the kind of mistake a murder would make" "I see… no I don't what am I not seeing?" "Fishing or Shopping" She turned to hear Sally speak "what you babbling about women?" "just something for you to think about"

She ignored Sally once more "Where to now?" "Janus Cars just found this in the glove compartment"

While they were in the taxi Jean took her early afternoon tablets to keep her nerves calm and to calm down her headache she was having. She missed the concern look Sherlock had given her as she rubbed her head slightly in a messaging motion.

They came to the car company asked for the owner showing off their police badges and asked some questions to the man once they were in his office.

"I really can't see how I can help you two" Jean read off her note pad "Mr Monkford hired a car from you yesterday?" "Yeah lovely motor. Mazda RX8 wouldn't mind one myself" Sherlock pointed to the pictures above Mr Ewart"No they are all Jags I can see that your not a car man?" "No not really but surely you could afford one a Mazda I mean" "yeah that a far point I suppose but you know how it is working in a sweet shop once you start picking up the Liquorice Allsorts when does it stop eh?"

Jean continued on "You did not know MR Monkford then?" "No he was just a client he came in here and hired one of my cars I had no idea what happened to him poor sod"

Sherlock spoke suddenly "Was it a nice holiday Mr Ewart?" "Eh?" "You been away haven't you?" Sherlock glanced at the man's face skin "Oh no it sunbeds I'm afraid no I am too busy to get away my wife would love it though a bit of sun" "Have you got a bit of change for the cigarettes machine please?" "Eh…?" "Well I notice one when we came in I am gasping for one" He handed over a £10 note

Mr Ewart git his wallet out and looked inside "Eh no sorry mate" "Oh well thank you very much for your time Mr Ewart you have been very helpful come on Jean" Jean got up and followed Maya behind her.

"I got change if you still wanted one?" Jean said in the proses of getting her bag off her back Sherlock held out a hand for her to stop "Nicotine patches Jean remember I am doing very well?" "Yes but what was that all about" "I needed to have a look in his wallet" "Why?" "Mr Ewart a lier"

Sherlock had gone to his lab Jean was waiting outside playing with Maya a little Sherlock came back out about half an hour later telling her that they were going to Scotland Yard they meat to up Lestrade "how much blood would you say was in the car?" "I think about a pint" "Not about exactly a pint that was their first mistake bloods defiantly Ian's but it been frozen" "Frozen?" "Yes there are clear signs of it I think that Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that what they spread on the seats" "Who did?" Jean asked "Janus cars" The clues in the name" "The god with two faces?"

"exactly they provide a very special serves if you have any kind of a problem money problems bad marriages whatever Janus cars helps you disappear Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in all sorts of trouble financial if I had to make a guest he a banker could not see a way out but if he were to vanish if he hired a car that later was found abandon with his blood all over the driver seats so where is he?" "Columbia" "Columbia?"

Sherlock sighed "Mr Ewart of Janus cars had a 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet quit a bit of change too he told us he had not been abroad recently but when I asked him about the cars I could see the tan line quite clearly no one wears a shirt on a sunbed that plus his arms" Lestrade looks at Jean for a moment "His arm?" "Yes he kept scratching it clearing irritating him and bleeding why because he had a buster jab recently as well hep –b difficult to tell from a distance conclusion he just got back from settling in Ian Monkford in his new life in Columbia Mrs Monkford cashes in the life insurance and splits it with Janus Cars" "Wait Mrs Monkford?" "Oh yes she in on it too Jean" Sherlock turned back to Lestrade "Now go and arrest them Inspector that what you do best Jean and my self need to let our friendly boomer that we solved this puzzle I AM ON FIRE" He holds out his hands for Jean to hit in a high five manner.

They walked out of the car park with the lights going off as they did so.

Ok that another chapter done three chapters written up today I knew being ill was a pain but at least I made it productive in-between sleeping and drinking water.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 15 The Grate Game part 3

They where back at the flat Sherlock finished emailing the person in charge of all this nonsense Jean had just finished making dinner and tea She feed Maya a short while ago and took the dogs harness off for the night. There was a ringing barely a second later.

Sherlock answered "Hello?" "He says you can come and get me now please save me please" Jean phoned the boom disposal unit up like last time and they told her that they would go.

Jean had not slept much the night before her nightmares still trouble her and she could hear down stairs Sherlock playing his violin shortly after she drifted back to sleep so when so when she heard a knock on her door in the morning She was surprised "Come in" Sherlock poked his head round in his hands was a cup of tea "I… eh… made you tea… jean normal tea with slash of milk no sugar"

Sitting up Jean rubbed the sleeping dust away from her eyes. "You never made me tea before?" Jean asked at last Sitting up in bed Maya grabbed her cardigan off the side railings of her bed helping Jean to get it on before jumping to the ground. "Yes well I…though that you would need one you been up a lot the last couple of days when you should have been resting"

"Not answering my question Sherlock how did you know how I liked my tea?" She said as he handed her the cup taking a Sip of it She placed it to the side to take her morning medication. "Observing Jean I know what you like most of the time and I take note of everything you do" Once more she was shocked "I would have thought you would have deleted it after all there no merit in keeping that information in your head?"

Sherlock this time sat in the chair "Your my flat mate I do not delete items about you Jean never forget that" Blushing she took the last tablet before swinging her legs round She forgot she was in her nighty this time first time since she moved in to backers street quickly getting them back under her covers she hopped that Sherlock did not see the hideous scaring up and down her legs.

Thankfully though Jean suspected that Sherlock did he said nothing about it "Come on lets have breakfast in the café for a change you could use a morning off. I will meet you down stairs."

Jean was able to come round from the surprise that she was in got out of bed Drank the tea 'perfect' She though she placed the cup and saucer down on the table she then slipped into the shower Dried herself before she got her normal black jeans on with the cream ¾ sleeve T-shirt brushed her hair before plating it she grabbed her keys and bag clicked her fingers and Maya followed she fed Maya and went down stairs to find Sherlock waiting for her "I will leave Maya to rest here we are only going to the road" Nodding they went down a few doors before entering the café.

Ordering food Sherlock paid for the breakfast for them telling Jean to go find a table, shortly after eating Jean finally looked up "Have you maybe thought that this is all a game? That the Bomber is playing with you Sherlock? I mean the envelope braking in the other flat the dead kids shoes you know it all meant for you?" She finished pushing her plate away "Yes I am aware of that Jean"

Sighing Jean thought for a moment "Do you think it him then? You know that Moriaty guy?" "Yes perhaps then the phone went off the pink phone this time three pips. A picture and Sherlock scoffed "Well that could be anybody" Jean smiled "Well yeah it could be but luckily for you I been unemployed and your brother dose not count as an boss" She finished before Sherlock could say anything.

"How do you mean?" Sherlock asked "Lucky for you Mrs. Hudson and I watch telly when you go away for your long case trips like the one in Belarus."

With that she got up spoke to the women behind the counter and turned the T.V on to the correct channel The phone went off again Jean could not hear much Sherlock told her after the phone to get Maya the morning off was not going to happen after all.

They then phoned Lestrade shortly getting the taxi to St Bart's they met Lestrade there "Right Connie Prince, 54 she got one of those makeover shows on telly did you see her?" "No" "very popular she was going places" Lestrade finished Sherlock walked around the body of Connie Prince "Well she not anymore so dead two days according to one of her staff Raoul De Santos she cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden? Nasty wound tetanus bacteria it enters the bloodstream good night Vienna" Jean snorted "I suppose but something seems wrong with this picture the cut for one seems to clean the cut on the hand would have bleed a lot." Sherlock nodded did his thing with looking up and down Princes body before asking "Your right the wound is very clean very Fresh how long would the bacteria been incubating in her body Jean?"

Jean looked at him "Well 8 10 days" Lestrade watched the two think for a moment "Are you saying that the cut was made later after she was dead?" "yes Must have been the only question is how did the tetanus enter the women's body system Jean I want you to find out everything about Connie Prince everything from her age to where she lives family back ground anything you can get your hands on."

Jean went to Connie Princes home shortly after asking around showing off her Police badge which she found out was the same rank as inspectors. She was going to kill Sherlock after this.

Even with Mycroft texting her telling Jean everything was sorted she had the correct knowledge to run rings around Lestrades lot (his words not hers) Jean just felt uncomfortable flashing a fake badge.

"Were devastated of course we are please take a seat" Jean did that the cat on the settee snarled slightly at Maya who ignored the cat laid down by Jean's feet. "Can I get you anything madam?"

"Hmm oh no thank you very kind of you" "Raoul has been my rock without him I don't think I could have manage we did not always see eye to eye my sister and I but… she was still so very dear to me" Jean paid no attention to the cat who was trying to climb all over her "And to the public?" "Oh she was adored I've seen her take girls who look the back end Routemasters and turn them into princesses" "I am sorry but could you take this cat away I think it trying to get to my Dog" The brother did just that placed the cat on the chair before turning back to Jean "Still it a relive in a way to know she beyond this vail of tears"

Jean got up she could feel that her legs were going to twitch in protest "You know it more common then people think Tetanus it in the soil people cut them self on Rose bushes garden forks you know that sort of thing if left untreated it can be terrible effects."

"I don't know what I am going to do… I mean she left me this place the cat as well she loved that thing.." The brother pointed at the cat "I am growing to like it but… not my type really the hairless things" "Still it just does not feel the same without her you know?"

"Well that why.. I wanted to get the fall story right from the horse's mouth as it where" She felt something was off "May I use your bathroom?" " of course"

She was in the bathroom Maya as well she was not going to leave Maya out there with people she feels unsafe with Checking again that the cost was clear She closed the door ringing Sherlock was her only option "Hi get over here I think I got something but you need to pick up some stuff have you got a pen? "

She hung up waited for a few moments before flushing the toilet she went back out into the front room and shortly after must have been about half before Sherlock was joining her.

Jean ushered Sherlock to her "Your right the bacteria got into her another way I think it the cat" "Well thank you sir for helping my Inspector Watson and I must be going we have matters to discuss"

They left the house "It not the cat" "It must have been she was very close to it according to her brother and it paws stink of disinfectant" "It not the cat and it not the brother it to clean and cleaver to be the brother" "So he did not kill her for the money?" "Nope… but it was for revenge" "Revenge who wanted revenge?" "Raoul the houseboy Kenny Prince was the but of his sister's jokes week in week out it was the virtual bullying campaign. Finally he had enough fell out with her badly it all one the website She threatened to disinherit Kenny Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain life style" "No wait what about the disinfectant on the cats claws?" "Raoul keeps a very clean house you came though the kitchen door and saw the state of the floor scrubbed with an inch of it life you live there and tell me you won't start smelling of disinfectant no the cat does not come into it Raoul's internet connections do though."

They went through all connections before ending up at Scotland Yard "Raoul De Santos is the killer Kenny's houseboy I had a second autopsy made and it showed by Tetanus was not the course of death it was botulinum toxin you know we been here before Carl Powers Tut tut our bombers repeating himself." "Go on how did he do it?" "Botox injection" "Botox?" Lestrade asked "Yes Botox is a diluted form of botulinum among other things Raoul De Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injection my contact at the home office gave me the complete records of Raoul's Internet purchase he's been bulk ordering Botox for months bides his time then upped the strength to a fatal dose" Lestrade nodded "Your absolutely sure about this?" "Come on Lestrade this is me we are talking about yes I am sure" "Alright my office now"

Jean stopped him for a moment "Go on how long have you known?" "Well like I said it was a while the bomber repeated himself that was a mistake" "Wait so that poor women been like that for 11 hours" "Don't you see Jean I been able to do other things while helping her I knew I could this makes us one up"

They entered the office Sherlock used Lestrade laptop the phone ran Sherlock answered there was muffling and Sherlock spoke "Please don't tell me what he was like you will get killed please tell us where you are"

The phone hanged up Lestrade sighed "What happened?" Sherlock said nothing taking that as a cue to leave She and Sherlock went home went to bed without eating for once in so long Making sure Maya was feed before she went up to her room took her medication she clawed right under her covers.

The next day she dressed blue jeans and a light blue ¾ sleeve and hair down today She and Sherlock watched the news "12 people in an block of flats he certainly gets about"

Sherlock finished his tea "Alright I lost that round although technically I did solve the case he killed the old lady because she started to describe him just once he put him in the firing line" Jean petting Maya sighed "What you mean" "Well usually he must stay above it all he the one who organize these things but no one must ever have direct contact" Nodding in understand Jean ask "So like the Connie Prince Murder he arranged all that? So people come to him wanting their crimes fixed up like booking a holiday?"

Sherlock sat there "Yes Novel he taking his time on this one" "Anything on the Carl's power case?" "No nothing all the living classmates checkout clean spotless no connection" Jean though "Well maybe the killer was older then Carl?" "Yes that thought had crossed my mind" "So why is he doing this then playing this game with you do you think he wants to be court?" "No I think he wants to be distracted" Suddenly it clicked Jean got up with the help of Maya "Well I hope you two have a happy live together" "Sorry what?" "There are bloody lives at stake here Sherlock do you not understand that? Just so I know do you care about that at all or is this just helping to ease your boredom" "Will caring help me save them Jean?"

She hesitated before sighing "Well then I will continue to not make that mistake" "And you find that easy do you?" "Yes very is that news to you?" "NO No it just after yesterday morning I just…" She stopped herself she was not going to fall into that Sherlock examined her "I've disappointed you haven't I?" She lent against the back of her chair "Well that good deduction yeah." Sherlock sighed his hands touching each other "Please Jean don't make people into hero's Jean you know more then anyone that Hero's do not exists and if they did I would not be one of them"

She was slightly hurt once again she should stop showing Sherlock her heart it was clearly out to see… There was a beep Sherlock picked the phone up "The river themes" Southbank somewhere between southward bridge and water loo you check the papers I will check online…." Sherlock stopped "Ah your angry at me so you won't help not much cop this caring lark" "I was just thinking if I ever disappeared would you care about me?" She said more to herself then to Sherlock "No point I told you your my housemate and friend not my lover and even then caring is a disadvantage"

Jean said nothing went to the sofa and picked though the papers in silences and the odd feeling of dejection Maya laying her head against Jeans legs.

"Here a man found on a train line Andrew West" Sherlock ignoring her was more hurtful then his words…. "It me have you found anything between South-wick and Waterloo on the South-side"

They left the flat in silences and arrived at the crime scene Jean was slightly behind Sherlock this time feeling once more out of place next to him.

Jean saw Lestrade "Do you think this is connected then to the bomber I mean?" Sherlock nodded getting his gloves on "Must be though it odd he has not been touched" "Well we must then assume that some poor bugger is tapped with explosive somewhere" "yes" "Any idea then?" "Yes 7 So far" Sherlock did his normal Sherlock thing before he nodded to her to take a look She did so even in pain. "He been dead about 24 hours maybe a bit longer if he did drown but I don't think he did" She started to say but shut herself before she tried to be cleaver in front of Sherlock.

"He did not drown apparently there was not enough Thames waters in his lungs asphyxiated" "Yes I would agree with you there a lot of bruising around the mouth and noise there are more around the hands knuckles mostly and markings around the edge of the faces" "Yes finger tips" She stopped but carried on her duty as a doctor over powered her selfish feelings "in his late 30s Id say not in the best conditions" "He been in the river a long time the water destroyed most the data but I'd tell you something that lost Vermeer painting is a fake we need to identify the corpse find out about his friend and family" "Wait.. wait.. wait what painting? What are you talking about we don't speak Sherlock… Sherlock" "Well it been all over the place haven't you seen the posters? Dutch old master, supposed to be have been destroyed centuries ago well now is suddenly turned up now it worth over £30 million" "Ok so what has that got to do with this dead body and the stiff?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock smiled "Everything have you ever heard of the golem" "Golem?" "It a horror story isn't it I heard about it while I was in Afghanistan what you saying" "It was a Jewish folk story, a gigantic man made of clay it also goes by another name off assassin. Real name Oskar Dzundza. One of the deadliest assassins in the world that is his trade mark style" "So this is a hit?" "Defiantly the Golem squeeze the life out of it victims with his bare hands" "Alright fine I get that but what this got to do with that painting you were talking about?" Sherlock snapped "You see you just don't observe anything" "I do observe" "no you don't" "Alright girls thank you… Sherlock look why don't you just go through this for us so we know for sure what's going on" Jean finished fed up with the fighting.

Sherlock calmed down "Well what do you know about the body admittedly the killers not left us much just the shirt and trousers" He asked Jean said "They looked formal maybe he was going out or going to work? Finishing Work?" She said quickly forgetting her place for a split second shutting her mouth before Sherlock could tell her she was wrong.

"They were heavy Duty polyester they were both too big for him so some kind of standard issue so you would be correct in Work clothing Jean" He quickly put in Sherlock had taken note how his comment this morning had knocked her back in confidence a fair bit he would have to praise her more then normal he hated this submissive side to Jean so unlike her even in her worst days she had fight.

"But what kind of work there a hook on his belt for walkies talkie" He looked to Lestrade "Tube Driver or conductor?" "No" "Security guard maybe?" Jean asked "More likely well done Jean that be borne out of his backside" "Backside?" "Flabby you'd think he led more of a sedentary life yet the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise so a lot of walking but a lot of sitting around as well security guard is looking good the watch helps to the alarm shows he did regular night shifts" Lestrade spoke "Why regularly maybe he just set his alarm like that the night he died" "No thought that but the buttons too stiff for that much changing use so hardly touched no he set his alarm like that a long time ago his routine never varied but there is something the killer must have been interrupted otherwise he would have stripped the corpse of his clothing there was some kind of badge of insignia on the shirt front that he tore off suggesting the dead man works somewhere recognizable some kind of institution I found this inside his trouser pocket it wet by the river but still recognizable identified as " He stopped for a second "tickets?" "Yes Jean ticket Stubs" he worked in a museum or gallery did a quick check the hit-man gallery has reported one of their attendants missing Alex Woodbridge tonight they unveil the rediscovered masterpiece now why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly normal ordinary gallery Attendant? Inference the dead man knew something about something that would stop the owner of the painting from getting his £30 Million pounds there for the picture is a fake"

Jean could not help herself "Fantastic" "Meretricious" "And happy new year" Jean looked down at the dead man Alex "Poor sod" "I better get my people out on this for the golem character" "Pointless you're never going to find him but I know a two people who can?" "oh who?" Lestrade asked" "me and Jean come along Jean we have a solve to fix"

With that they both left the river bank and got a taxi.

Ok that it for this chapter next one the wrap up hope you enjoying this fanfiction so far please feel free to comment.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 16 The Grate Game Part 4

They where both in the taxi Jean could hear Sherlock talking about the phone not ringing how it was braking his Patten. "Waterloo Bridge" He said to the driver "So where are we going the gallery?" "In a bit" "The hit-man's contemporary art why have they got an old master?" "Don't know it dangerous to jump to conclusion at this point we need more data" He took out a note pad and pen She could see he had put some money in with the paper he wrote on "Stop can you wait here Jean you stay here as well it pointless you coming just hang on for a second" Sherlock suddenly said before getting out of the taxi jumped over the railings and over to a women who had a cup Sherlock handed her the money along with the note he was writing in.

Sherlock got back to the cab Jean asked "What was that?" "I was investing have you got any change?" He asked Jean giggled making Sherlock smile slightly "Now we go to the gallery"

They were about to get out Sherlock stopped her "No I need you to find out all you can about the gallery attendant Lestrade will give you the address" "Sure"

As the drove off Jean phoned Lestrade for the said address which he gave her before giving it to the taxi arriving there within 15 minuets She climbed the stairs Maya by her side as always till they got to the top floor.

The women showed her in when she flashed her inspector badge "Look I need information about an Alex Woodbridge was found dead this morning" She knew this because Lestrade had left the investigations with her knowing now after she told him about the badge which he surprisingly did not mind knowing full well who it came from Lestrade told her that they had called in advance and told the women that she would be coming along to ask questions.

"here we are" She said showing Jean Alex's room. "We been shearing for about a year just shearing mind" Jean entered the room looked round before pointing to an cloth covering something "May I?" The room mate nodded "Sure" Taking the cloth off Jean saw a telescope "Star gazer was he?" Jean asked the women "God yeah he was mad about it that all he ever did in his spear time he was a nice guy Alex I liked him he was er… never much for hovering though" She sighed thinking back to her flat mate.

Jean smiled "What about art did he know anything about that?" She shook her head "It was just a job he had to pay the bills" Nodding Jean asked again "Has anyone been around asking for Alex?" "No he did not have that many friends other then those at work but…. We did have a brake in though" Jean shot up "What when?" "Last night but there was nothing taken I was relived to find that telescope was still there" She stopped to think for a moment then "Oh there was a message left for Alex on the land line I can play if for you if you'd like I'll go get the phone?" "yes please" Jean reached for her note book to take notes if needed.

A women voice was on the other side "oh should I speak now? Alex love it professor Cairns listen to me you were right you were bloody right please give us a call when you get this message" Then the phone hung up.

Jean put her note pad away "Who is professor Cairns?" "Sorry has no idea" "Can I try to call back see if I can get the number?" "Sorry I had other calls since then sympathy ones from family as I said friends he had next to none but family well."

She went to put the phone back and Jean's phone went off it was Mycroft "Bruce-Partington plans have you spoken to west fiancée yet? Be noted you are being paid to work for me and Sherlock"

Sighing she left the building called a taxi before heading off to look for West Fiancée, after finding the house Jean knocked on the door "Hello I am Jean Watson I am here to ask some questions about your fiancée case"

The women known as Lucy nodded allowing her and Maya into her home they sat down on the sofa taking her note pad out once more to take notes "He wouldn't just wouldn't" Jean sighed "Well stranger things have happened" She was cut off by Lucy "Well Westi not a tractor it a horrible thing to say" Not giving the women much room Jean sighed once more "I am sorry but you must understand that what his boss thinks"

Jean glanced back to Lucy "He was a young man about to get married he had debts" Lucy snapped "Everyone gets debts some point in their lives and Westie wouldn't want to clear them by selling his own country" Writing in her note pad Jean asked "Can you tell me what happened that night?" Lucy calmed down "Yeah.. we where having a quite night in just the normal watching a DVD he normally falls right to sleep before it finishes but.. he sat right though this one he was quite then out of the blue he said he had to go meet someone" Nodding Jean asked "And you have no idea who it was?"

Lucy began to cry again "Alright thank you for your help" Lucy showed Jean and Maya to the door as she was leaving a man came in on his bike "oh hi Liz you ok love?" "Yeah fine" The man now standing next to Jean asked "Who this?" Maya began at the man "Jean Watson hi" Lucy wiped the tears way from her eyes with her tissue "This is my brother Joe" Turning back to Joe She said "Jeans been trying to find out what happened Westie Joe" "You with the police?" "Sort of I work with the police" "Well tell them to get off their bloody fat asses this is getting ridicules they had to bring someone from outside to help" "Well I do do my best and I will mention this to them"

"Well thank you for your help and again I am very very sorry for your lost" Jean finally hoped would be enough Lucy watched as Joe went inside before speaking "He did not still those things Miss Watson. I knew Westie well he was a good man he was my good man" Lucy closed the front door leaving Jean outside where she could hear dogs barking in the gardens in the distant.

Getting a taxi was the next best thing taking her medication making sure Maya was ok it was dark by the time they got home. Sherlock was waiting outside "Well?" "He knew nothing special about art he was a keen amateur astronomer did not have that many friends and hated hovering according to his flat mate."

Sherlock nodded "Don't come out I will be there in a moment" Jean watched as he went over to the women they saw earlier She handed him a note frowning a little but said nothing she waited in the cab.

They got to their destination Sherlock glanced up to the sky "Beautiful isn't it?" Jean did a double take "But I thought care about…" Sherlock cut her off "doesn't mean I can't appreciate it either"

They walked though a tunnel "Ok so Alex Woodbridge had a message on his phone from a professor Cairn" "This way" Sherlock suddenly said Jean continued "Anytime you want to explain?" "This is the homeless network really is indispensable" "Homeless network?" "of course they are my eyes and ears all over the city"

"Oh.. I see so you scratch their backs then they scratch yours?" "yes then strongly disinfectant my self afterword's" Jean hushed Maya a little getting her flash light from her bag she knew she packed it for reason since living with Sherlock you tend to be prepared for everything her bags not just for medication you know.

They wondered though the under tunnels before Jean spotted a figure reflecting from the light. "Sherlock Sherlock come on" They both hid behind a wall Maya kept behind Jean "What he doing sleeping rough?" Jean asked "Well he has a distinctive look he had to hid somewhere where tongs won't wag much" handing her flashlight to Sherlock She reached for her gun. Leaving her walker there she took her the two walking Crutch "Now this is going to be interesting" She said mostly to her self.

Sherlock glanced "If it gets too rough" "Don't you finish that sentence I am existed though saying that" She turned to Maya Grabbing her bag once more She got a rope out of it trying the walker to Maya's Harness "Follow behind slowly don't run Maya you understand?" Sherlock watched in amazement as the dog nodded her head "I trust my walker to you girl don't get into trouble."

The person ran Sherlock sprinted at once jean following using her Crutches as balance while trying to run and bounce her way after Sherlock Gun in hand in case she needs to use it. From the back of her eyes She saw May was following but was walking the dog had brilliant smell after all she would find Jean she did once before four towns over when she was going though rehab.

They got to the end of the road then the man got into a car Sherlock panting "No No No No it take us weeks to find him again" "No May be not I told you someone left a message for Alex Woodbridge" She said Maya now next to her Jean sighed untying the rope putting it in her bag once more she petted Maya to tell her she was a good dog for doing what she was told then looked back to Sherlock "Now their can't be that many professor Cairns in the yellow book come on"

Once more hailing a cab they found the gallery Sherlock Jean following behind Gun up in the air she took a aim for the man allowing him to get off the women he was trying to strangle "Golem?" the Fire forced him to let the women go but he cut the lights out "Jean I can't see him" "Don't worry I go round Maya come girl."

Jean could hear Sherlock "Dzundza Who are you working for" Sherlock was cut off Jean of course bounced back on one Crutch gun in air once more fired at him without any hesitation. The bullet missed but grazed the Dzundza shoved Sherlock to the side and jumped for Jean Maya was about to move "Don't Maya stay where you are protect the women" The Maya though looked confused did so Dzundza shoved Jean to the grown Grunting in pain Jean saw as Dzundza went back to Sherlock not knowing what to do she thought her pain tolerances out of the window got up though wobbly Rushed to Sherlock and Dzundza jumped on top of the man wrapping her arms and legs around the man She forced him into a standing stance trying to throw Jean off but this allowed Sherlock enough time to regain his breath once more. Grabbing Jean gun Sherlock could see with Horror Jean been thrown off the man's back over the shoulder down off the stage. 'that going to leave her in pain' Sherlock thought as he took aim for Dzundza but failed as the man ran through the doors.

"Jean, Jean you ok no of course your not in pain look at you really Jean I told you wait behind the doors this was going to happen" "Really Sherlock come on help me up" Sherlock reached down and stetted Jean to her feet grabbed her walker from the door eased her over to the women knelling back down She took the women's pals and with a sigh of relive she looked up to Sherlock.

"Now we need to call an ambulance the women is still alive her pals is faint but it there alright"

The ambulance was called they eased the professor into it with wires attached Sherlock helped Jean home.

The next day early Sherlock called Lestrade he and Jean much to Sherlock's dismay followed they got to the gallery.

Sherlock explained that it was a fake to the women in charge then the phone ran "It a fake the painting is a fake" Nothing… but heavy breathing 10….9.." A KIDS voice was on the other end "for god sake it a fucking kids he got this time "Lestrade exclaimed Sherlock turned to the women "THIS IS IS GOING TO DIE TELL ME WHY THE PAINTING IS A FAKE TELL ME" "7" The kids voice said again "NO DON'T SAY ANYTHING JUST SHUT UP" He turned to the painting Jean's voice broke his concentration but he listened he always did when it came to Jean "Stars Sherlock that why Alex was killed he knew the painting was a fake because of the stars look in the corner"

Jean shouted "6…5" The kids voice sounded once more Sherlock did just that then chucked the kids voice spoke "4…3…2" "the VAN BUREN SUPERNOVA" the clock stopped "Please is someone there please someone help me" the kids voice asked everyone sighed "There you go" Sherlock passed the phone back to Lestrade "Go pick him up" Everyone gasp in relive "The van buren supernova so called exploding stars only appeared in the night sky in 1858" Jean laughed "So how could it have been painted in the 1640s" She asked the women who looked astonished she to took a look at the painting.

Her phone went off "My patients is wearing thin DR Watson" it was from Mycroft. "Oh Sherlock" She followed the man out of the gallery with the women was told to go with them to Scotland yard.

Ok that it for now hope you enjoyed this chapter was a little harder to type then the others anyway over and out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Pleased be warnd this chapter has rape scene though it will be hazy.

Chapter 17 the grate Game part 5

Jean has been working towards the railway line she flashed her ID card at the resections who called for a man who works on the liens. "OK so this is where West was found?" She asked "Yeah are you going to be long?" "I might depends on what I find" Jean finished "Are you with the police then?" "I work with the police not for never forget that" She said to the man "I hate Em" "What the police?" "No jumpers people who chuck them self's in front of trains selfish Bastards" Nodding Jean looked along the tracks "Well that one way of looking at it I suppose" " I mean it alright for them they have two slit seconds of pain then they are gone strawberry jam there no blood on the line has it been cleaned off" She asked as she got up with the help of Maya.

"No there wasn't that much" "I was told that West's head was smashed in after that kind of damaged there bound to be a lot of blood form either internal or external" "I told you it was but there wasn't much blood like I said."

"Ok" She was confused Taking notes in her note pad Jean started to take notes of the scene "Well I'll leave you too it then Miss Watson just give us a shout when your off." "Right thanks" She watched as he left she sat down in her walker patting Maya's head "Right so Andrew West got off the train somewhere or did he?" She asked Maya she shook her head slightly "Ok so he did not get on a train at all after all there was no ticket on the body .. so where does that leave us how did he end up here where there was next to no blood after his head was smashed in?"

She watched as the lines broke changing sections "Maybe he was not meant to be here?" She asked Maya She crouched down looked at the points hearing Maya whine allowing her to know someone was here "Sherlock?" "Points" He said Jean sat back on her seat "I knew you get there eventually it as you suspect West was not killed here that why there was so little blood" Jean sighed "How long have you been following me?" "Since the start I wanted to understand how you conduct a scene other then talking to Maya I thought you did rather well" Jean fought the blush down on her checks "Maya helps me think after all you talk to a skull" "So I gathered… though you don't think I would give up on a case like this to spit my brother did you come on we have a bit of burglary to do"

After getting the taxi to the address Sherlock said "The missile plans haven't left the country yet otherwise Mycroft people would have known about it by now despite what people think we do still have a secret service" "Yeah I know I've meat them" "Which means who ever stole the memory stick can't sell it or doesn't know what to do with it my money on the later. Where here"

Jean followed him leaving her walker downstairs she took the walking crutches with her up the stairs Maya at her side.

She reached Sherlock side whispering "Sherlock what if there someone in?" He glanced at her reaching for something "there isn't" He pulled out a clip to unclip the lock. "Well where are we?" "Oh sorry didn't I say this is Joe Harrison's flat" "Wait Joe as in Westie Fiancés Brother Joe?" "The very same he stole the memory stick killed his respective Brother in law" Sherlock took out his pocket magnifier glass "why did he do it?" "Well let's ask him" Sherlock said urging Jean to stand behind him he could not explain why he felt so protective of Jean he knew she could look after herself but had this urge to keep her as safe as he could.

Joe came in with his bike about to throw it at them Jean reached for her gun "Don't even think about it" Joe put his bike down on the stairs sighing in defeat He went into the lounge and started speaking "He wasn't meant to god….. what Lucy going to say Jesus?" He rubbed his eyes with his two fingers. "Why did you kill him?" Jean asked leaning against the wall "It was an accident I swear it was" Sherlock snapped "But steeling the plans for the missiles defense program wasn't an accident was it?" Joe sighed "I started dealing in drugs I mean the bike thing a grate cover right I really don't know how it started but before I knew it I got out of my depth I owed people thousands of pounds serious people then at Westie's engagement do he started talking about his job I mean usually he's so careful about that kind of information but that night after a few pints he really started to open up a lot.

He even started to tell me about the missile plans I always thought those where beyond top secret. He even showed me the memory stick he waved it in front of me you always hear about how those things get lots easily you know like ending up in rubbish tips and what not but there it was right there in front of me just begging to be taken and I thought….it could be worth a fortune it was almost sad how easy it was to get it off him he was so plastered next time I saw him I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I'd taken it." "Alight I get that but then what happened clearly you two did not make up over a cup of tea" Jean said Sherlock chuckled.

Joe watched them then looked down to his hands "I er… while we were still arguing I had pushed him down the stairs it was completely accidental. I was going to call the ambulance but it was too late I checked his pules I just did not have a clue what to do I panic so.. I dragged him in here I sat in the dark thinking his body was right there taunting me as he normally dose" Sherlock glanced to Jean "Then a neat little idea popped into your head" Nodding Joe finished "Yeah the train stops outside my window and so I dragged Westie's body over to the window and dumped him on top of the train and watched as the train drove off."

Sherlock opened the curtains to see the tracks "Carrying Andrew West far away from here his body would have gone for miles if the train hadn't hit a stretch of track with curves" "And Points" Jean put in" "Yes exactly" Jean nodded "Well do you still have it the memory stick?"

Joe nodded his head slowly "Fetch it for me if you be so kind" Sherlock walked over to Jean "Distraction over the game continues" jean glanced at Joe then back to Sherlock "Well maybe that over too we heard nothing from the bomber" "No five pips remember it was a countdown we only had four" She nodded Joe returned and handed Sherlock the memory stick and with that they headed on home to backers street Jean parked her walker down stairs by evening She fed Maya Sherlock and her self then started writing up her blog while Sherlock watched a show on T.V.

"no no no no course he not the boys father look at the turn ups on his jeans" "I knew it was dangerous" "Hm?" Jean giggled slightly Maya was asleep in her bed "Getting you into crap T.V" Sherlock sighed "Yeah still not a patch on Connie Prince" Jean finished her tea "have you given Mycroft the memory stick back yet?" "Yep he was over the moon threatened me with a knighthood again even said he could find you with some kind of medal" Glancing at Jean Sherlock could see the shock "Well why not you worked just as hard if not harder on this particular Case then I did I just did the brain work you did the leg work." "No thank you I have enough medals" "Yes four if I remember rightly?" "how?" "Well you have your Victoria Cross, then your George Cross, Military Cross, Royal Red Cross (Class II)" "how I never show them off" "Well you're a war Hero I had to look you up after I left St Bart's after we met."

Jean sighed but then said "You know I am still waiting" "Hmm?" "For you to admit that a little knowledge on the solar system and you would have cleared the fake panting a lot quicker" "Well it didn't do you much good did it?" "No but I am not the world's only consulting detective" "True" I want to have a walk clear my head before going to bed" Sherlock watched as she got up walking towards the door "Are you not taking Maya?" "oh no she been running around to much she needs the rest plus I am only going around the park don't worry."

For Jean the next few moments was a haze in Jean's memory She remembered leaving the flat locking as she does all the time She took a walk over to the park to take a seat then a figure was in front of her not taking much chance she got up to go back to the flat She forgot about the other pip but then a cloth was placed in front of her mouth forcing her down to the grown in a faint haze.

Hazy rape scene starts here.

She remembered waking up from time to time men where with her taking off her clothing Jean remembered that she panic kicked her feet up at the block she knew she landed a hit even in her state. She remembered feeling them touch her up her chest hurt, heck her whole body hurt She could hear words like "good bitch" "Slut" and "whore" while they entered her body having very little strength she could not fight back as much as she would have done if she was not drugged up. She was in and out of her haze and by the time they finished she hardly notice they were there if it was not for the pain in her lower Virginia and ass hurt a lot.

End of rape scene

She woke to a chuckle. "Well well well. To think you are Sherlock's pet clearly it not for looks your hardly anything to look at" Fighting the ropes that tied her together she glared at the man She knew she was half necked. She had her trousers on thank god but they were damaged her top was cut open her hair let lose and her shoes where missing then right strapped to her body was a bomb. "Oh god" She said out loud "It been well over four hours since we have you slut." That word she hated that word "But never thought it be that easy for military women to be taken so fresh."

Shivering a little she looked around they were at a pool of some kind She could not see it but she could smell the chlorine that you get when you go down to your swimming pool.

"Sherlock's going to be here soon he bringing me the memory stick how existing but first I want to play a final game with him" The man said Jean was forced to stand up on her wobbly feet her jacket was thrown at her "Put that on and cover your disgusting body and the bomb up" She did just that her jacket covered everything all the scars old and fresh and her fat belly she knew was ugly. She hard Sherlock "Brought you a little get to know you present come on this is what this has been all about all your little puzzles and games making me dance all to distract me from this"

"Now go outside and speak to Sherlock word by word what I tell you" Jean shivered wobbled out of the changing room she saw Sherlock standing there in his suit looking smug.

She wobbled out unsteadily "Evening" She said her voice tight she could see the smug look wipe of Sherlock's face all at once it hurt she wanted that smug on his face then the disbelieving look the hurt look he showed towards her.

Jean sighed then spoke listing to what the man told her to say "Well this is a turn up isn't it Sherlock" "Jean what the hell?" "never thought you see this one coming?" She wobbled almost falling over but court herself but in the process the jacket opened showing the bomb and her necked breast on show. "What would you like me to make this slut say next" Sherlock almost sighed in relive he started to walk towards Jean "she is such a slut you should have heard her screaming for help even in her drugged state she begged for you Sherlock she cried so…" "Stop it shut up" "Nice touch this pool where little carl dies I stopped him I can stop Jean Watson too stop her heart or take her with me to use over and over again like the whore she is" Jean could not stop herself as she shivered again from the knowledge that could very well happen even as the snipper had the red dot on her heart that bit did not bother her it was that he could take her away.

Sherlock snapped "Who are you?" "I gave you my number don't you remember oh you're so heartless Sherlock" The man from before said as he walked out "I thought you might call?"

The man walked up behind Jean "Is that a British army browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me clearly it not for this bitch here" Jean could not help but flinch.

"All three" Jean saw as Sherlock drew out her gun she left it at the flat in Maya's harness pockets. "Jim Moriarty hi" Jean thought back "Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then I suppose that was rather the point if it was not for that stupid mutt growling at me so much I would have got away from acting innocent" Sherlock glanced over to Jean making sure she was ok barely able to stand he could see her face getting paler and paler. Then there was the sniper's gun they had to worry about "Oh don't worry someone else is holding the gun. I don't like getting my hands dirty" Moriarty stood in front of a door "I've given you a gimps Sherlock just a tiny glimpse of what I am capable of.. of what I got going out there in the big bad world I am a specialist just like you" Sherlock understood "Dear Jim please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lovers nasty sister? Dear Jim will you fix for me to disappear to south America?" Sherlock mention the last cases "Just so" He chuckled "so a consulting criminal brilliant" Sherlock understood he was clear as to who he was dealing with.

"Isn't it no one ever gets to me and no one ever will" Sherlock turned the safety pin off "I did" "Oh no you came the closest now your just in my way" "thank you" "didn't mean it as a compliment" "yes you did" "yeah ok so I did but the flirting over Sherlock daddy's had enough now I shown you what I can do when I am board I cut lose all those people all those little problems even 30 million quid just to get you to come out and play so take this as a fair warning back off although I have loved this.. this little game of ours playing Jim from IT having a go at that whores body you have over there" "People have died you hurt Jean" "THAT WHAT PEOPLE DO AND SHE HARDLY WORTH YOUR ANGER SHERLOCK" Moriarty shouted Jean flinched again she could not help herself she was very vulnerable. Sherlock picked this up "I will stop you make you pay for everything" "no you won't" Sherlock glanced to Jean "You alright" She nodded shivering slightly wobbling once more Jim walked up to her "You can talk Whore go ahead" She glanced back to Sherlock nodded for a split second "Here take it" He held out the memory stick Moriarty happily held his hand out for it "Oh that the missal plans" he kissed it gently but then smirked "Boring I could have got them anywhere"

He flicked the memory stick into the pool Jean had enough for queen and country and for Sherlock She lunched herself forward her body forcing the pain down "Sherlock run" She shouted as she grabbed Moriarty "oh VERY GOOD" Moriarty laughed struggling even with Jean's small form on his back "If your sniper palls that trigger Mr Moriarty then we both go up" "Isn't she sweet I can tell why you like having her around But then people do get sentimental towards their pets there so touchingly loyal" Jean got Moriarty into a head lock. "But you rather shown your hand there whore" She saw as another sniper red beam appeared on Sherlock's fore head.

"Gotcha" Jean allowed him to go Wobbling over to a wall to support her body Moriarty smiled tapping down his suit "Westwood do you know what happens now Sherlock if you don't leave me alone" "Oh let me guess I get killed" Moriarty looked shock "Oh no kill you know that be too easy though I will end up killing you some day but I don't want to rush it though oh no I am saving it up for something special, no no no no no no If you don't stop prying I'll burn you I will burn the very heart out of you" Sherlock holding the gun out still said "I have been informed that I don't have one" Moriarty smiled "We both know that not quit true well I'd better be off now we so nice to have a proper chat"

Sherlock asked "What if I was to shot you now right now?" Jim smiled "Then you can cherish the look of surprise on my face cos I would be surprise Sherlock with your slut in danger and snipers around the place that be rather stupid and I would be a tiny bit disappointed you would not be able to cherish it for long Ciao Sherlock Holmes" "Catch you later" the door opened with the last of Moriarty words of "No you won't" the door closed the red beam turned off Jean's bomb.

This allowed Sherlock to rush to her side Jean realizing a breath she did not know she had "God Jean you alright no you're not ok you been rapped the signs are there dear god" He got the bomb of Her only to relive her necked chest and belly. "Sherlock calm down please everything fine now" She fell to her knees in pain but she held him closely to her "I am ok" Sherlock looked at her before nodding taking his coat off he placed it round her to give Jean some modesty.

"You will need to go to the hospital to get cleaned out in case any one of those men had diseases….. shit you were doing so well" Jean held him close "Clam down that it everything fine he gone now hush" But he was not gone red Beams from the snipper guns shone everywhere this time on her and on Sherlock "Oh so sorry I'm so changeable it is a weakness with me but to be fair to myself it is my only weakness you can't be allowed to continue you just can't I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind hasn't it Sherlock?" Jean sighed she hard in the back round a click of a rifle She also saw that Sherlock had picked her gun from the grown which he stood "Probably my answer has crossed yours" Jean got up leaning against the wall as she did so getting ready to do something if needed.

She watched the stand off take place between Sherlock and Moriarty.

Ok that it for now hope you enjoyed it I loved writing it.

Over and out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 18 hospital, violin and piano's

What ever happened in the swimming pool Jean could not tell you because it went by in such a bler that she was out like a log before waking up in hospital.

Sherlock could tell you word for word because it must have been one of the frightening moments in his life, Jean had looked at him when He was still holding up her gun even though Moriarty had left he knew she had noticed something that he did not as she glanced at him nodding in direction then slightly tilting her head towards the bomb clenching her second finger in a trigger like moment then slightly she tapped her ears with one finger before glancing up at the banners where the snipers where. The next thing he knew she had jumped up allowing his coat to fall off as she did so then she and the bomb had gone off they were in the water before he could say anything she tackled though the moment must have been clearly painful for her him moving him beneath her own battered body the exploitation had gone off second later.

Grabbing Jean He swam away from the center of the pool as the roof came down on them somehow throw shear miracle they had survived.

As expected Sherlock could hear the police cars outside he had texted Lestrade before coming into the pool encase anything had happened. He had managed to get Jean's body out of the water wrapping his coat around her exposed body.

"Jean are you alright jean?" He had no response he knew she was alive but he was panicking Sherlock never panic. Lestrade and his team was able to fight their way though the rubble over all there was not much the bomb was small and only enough to bring down part of the swimming pool.

"Sherlock you there?" "Lestrade call an ambulance Jeans badly hurt" The man ran up to them noticing the body of Jean's form exposed if it was not for the large black coat that was wrapped around her small frame. "Right Sally call the police tell them we have Confirmed PTSD Army Trained women who needs female doctors and nurses." "And get a rape kit as well" Lestrade swiftly turned to Sherlock in shock and anger "Who?" "Moriarty's men took her body while she was given Drugs she could not have fort back" looking Grave Lestrade nodded turning back to Sally "And tell them we need a rape kit" she looked up and though she did not get along with Watson she would not want that happening to anyone.

Sherlock in the mean time had lived Jean's body so her head was against his neck he kept on whispering "You will be ok Jean you'll be ok"

Jean was asleep she knew that much She could tell from the way her body was resting she was not in her normal bed She never slept on her back with arms down the side like a log. In the distance she could hear people talking "When is she going to wake up it been two weeks already" "She in a coma sir please records show she been in a coma before for much longer then this"

"I don't care how long she been in a coma before She needs to wake up" "Now brother She resting even you know she has to rest after day's fowling you about everywhere pushing her body more then it could take"

"Mycroft she did not have to I told her to rest but she kept following me now look at her" Jean could feel her body being touched a gentle hand on her forehead "Jean wake up please" Slowly Jean could feel her body respond her eyes fluttered open as if in a panic kind of way.

"Jean thank god" Staring at the man…Sherlock" She wrapped her brain to awake mode "What…happened?" "You fool why" "What happened Sherlock" She tried again "Oh you tackled Sherlock into the water as the bomb was triggered by the sniper" sitting herself up but failed She sighed turning her head to the side to see Mycroft Standing there to her right "You are a hero Jean" "No I am not I just… I remembered I could hear the sniper clenching the gun then the slightly heavy breathing form the person My hearing is rather good you know… I tried to let Sherlock what was going on but… it was too late I saw the bullet fly down one aiming for Sherlock's head and another for the bomb going for the water was the safest option."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in "Ah Miss Watson your boyfriends been telling me about the work you two do" Jean head snapped back to Sherlock mouthing 'boyfriend?' he mouthed back 'play along' Really Sherlock you must come up with something more reliable. Jean thought to herself.

The nurse kept telling her things she really had no interest in, "Your body is healing nicely your free from HIV/AIDS no other disease have entered your body by the looks of things there is clear tearing and internal bruising the Drugs have also left your system and you are not showing signs of pregnancy either which can happen with unprotected sex…. Sorry Rape anyway you're on your way of making a fall recovery. All you need now is a couple of weeks rest…though by my guessing with the work you two do for the police that may not happen just don't overdo your body" With that the nurse left leaving Jean, Mycroft and Sherlock in the room.

"I would not have been pregnant anyway not with the pill I am taking" Jean said crossing her arms over her chest slightly in embarrassment. Sherlock signed "Lestrade going to want to take your statement any day now your awake he needs to know what happened Jean" Jean also sighed "What there to say I was hurt… I was rapped it not like this is the first time I've been rapped or taken against my will it most likely won't be the last." Sherlock's knuckles clenched slightly at the way Jean brushed the rape aside as if it was nothing "Jean I…" "No….It hurt.. don't listen to what Moriarty said at the pool" "But did you scream for me Jean please… I need to know" "Why your only going to beat yourself around for it there no need to know" She did she remembered begging Sherlock to come and help her "You did then" Sherlock sounded almost pained at the thought "I did not help you…" "Don't you dear finish that thought you could not have known what was happening to me I was part of the game Sherlock and it was bound to happen but I took that chance because I'd rather it be me then some innocent poor sole who never been used in such a way before I knew hanging out with you would bring danger but god dame It Sherlock you are my friend you are important these have been the happiest I've been in such a long time you would never be replaced never forget that or do I have to hit you again?" She finished joking Mycroft chuckled "You see Sherlock I told you Jean would not want to leave you worry over nothing" Sherlock glanced between his brother and flat mate before falling back into his chair. "Alright thank you"

It took another couple of days with Jean being in the hospital and the day before she was allowed to leave Lestrade had indeed come asking for a statement She told him what happened he told here that there was CTV in pool as well as outside leading in showing her being dragged Jean kicking and shouting even in her Drugged state.

He told her that the CTV in the hallway outside the changing rooms picked up on her screaming for them to stop for Sherlock to come and help her… She was told how one of the men had fallen back out of one of the changing room clutching his jaw. "That must have been where I kicked him" Jean told Lestrade.

He also told her what he saw her being forced out of the changing rooms towards the door to the pool strapped up with the bomb with the men behind her.

That was all and She filled in the blanks, Sherlock sat through the whole thing his eyes closed. Shortly after the next day She was told she could leave they'd placed her in her chair and Maya had arrived lead in Sherlock's hand "Mrs Hudson been looking after her" Jean was happy to see her canine companion. They got back to the flat and Jean was led over to her chair She saw some boxes and a large item covered under cloth. Sherlock made her tea as she took her medication like normal.

"I… eh.. asked Mycroft a few weeks ago to get you something… he.. checked that will of yours as well" Jean was surprised she thought that Sherlock forgotten about the whole chat much less go to Mycroft for help "He.. Went to your home with Anthea and well here" Sherlock took the cloth off and there and behold A piano.. a baby grand piano. Her Piano she recognized it as clear as day "How… I mean…" "There are other items as well" Sherlock told her he went over to another item "Here" "The grandfather clock" "When your better we can arrange them to where you like the items though it might be wise to put some things into storage considering what we do for a living." Jean nodded She was given a letter. "Mycroft said to read that once you where home" Opening up the letter she read.

 _Dear Jean Watson._

 _How can you stand your father the pig thought he could get away with keeping the house as well said that your brother Harry Watson told him he could but I cleared that mess up straight away my dear. Told him that he could not stay there A. because he could only stay there with both children's permission, B. your mother clearly stated in her will that she wanted him out if you were not happy and C. He defiled the will when he sold some items that he had no right to do._

 _I apologies by the time we got there most of the instruments was sold off to anonymous buyers I will end up tracking them down but it will take longer then planned. I also wish to let you know that I have sold the house on your behalf slipped the money according to the will and you have been left with £150.000 which I placed in your Savings count your brother as the other half of £150.000 he also got everything that been left in the will that was left to him. I checked everything he got tables and chairs, the TV spots equipment that included golf clubs and balls. He also had his verse that was left to him._

 _I hope things start to calm down now for you Jean please rest and don't let Sherlock take advantage of your sick form I mean with his experiments and such._

 _Mycroft Holmes._

Jean finished reading the letter twice after re reading it, She got up and wobbled over to the piano, choosing a piece after glancing over to Sherlock as to ask permission She glide her fingers over the keys to get back the familiarity of the instrument she started to play. Brian Crain – Rain it was one of her favourite pieces. Sherlock allowed her to play for a few seconds he picked up his violin and started to play along He could tell that Jean was a little rusty from years of not playing plus her tremors will leave underplaying perfectly for the rest of her live but he knew this was a large part of her recovery he would do almost anything to help aid that. They played for over 4 minutes before Jean stopped "Thank you Sherlock" and that is all he needed. "If you have a nightmare again does not be afraid to come down and play" smiling Jean nodded "I will thank you. I am going to bed I am still tiered "Of course" With that Sherlock watched as his best friend walked up the stairs aided by Maya and she was out of sight. He would kept to his vow he would protect her she was too important to lose to someone like Moriarty and this thugs. She will never want for nothing.

He would make sure of that one way or another.

Ok that it for now hope you enjoyed it Please keep reviewing and thank you to those who have. Over and out.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 19 A Scandal in Belgravia part 1.

After her rest which surprisingly Sherlock only took 5 or below to make sure he was there should she need his assistant Jean had her two weeks rest and by the end of it she was almost sick and fed up with Sherlock and his board like attitude.

So far in the two weeks he took 5 or below task he managed to get five murderers recused two kidnappings solved a robbery and stopped someone from getting a life in jail. "It was the aunt who should go to jail" Sherlock told her at first Jean wondered why Sherlock filled in the blanks "The son could hardly pick up a large sledge hammer he was far too weak even at 17 years old and he had four alibis" Jean nodded "He could have hired someone to kill his cousin though?" "True but going to the aunt's phone books and the fact she was at one time involved in Drug raids organizing parties for selling and buying such drugs her nephew found out and she killed him when he threatened to go to the police." Jean would sit there and listen to all of the reports Sherlock did she took interest she really did but she was tiered and sometimes she would fall asleep only to find her laying down on the sofa with her blanket wrapped over her.

The time had come for her to be allowed to join on cases again but only help form home which she did she started to type stuff down about Sherlock cases while she rested either on her chair or the sofa Sherlock would interview people he would either take his cases or not take them depending on the scale they were arrange on his boring 1 to 10 existing.

She had Lestrade come round to give them a case "Do people really read your blog?" "Where do you think your clients come from?" "I have a website" Sherlock defended himself" Jean sighed "Yeah and I read it there you note down the 240 different types of tobacco ash no one reading your website" Sherlock stormed out Lestrade coughed a little Jean looked at him "For what it worth I read them" Lestrade Greg as Jean found out was his first name. "Thank you".

Jean finally was allowed back into St Bart's though Sherlock solved that case within three days "The speckled blond?" he asked over her shoulder "Sure why not?" "Oh nothing" He finished eating his sandwich.

There was a call from Lestrade saying there was another case he thinks might be a 6 If Sherlock wanted to take it on. They arrived at the crime scene Sherlock putting on his gloves while Lestrade spoke "As you know there was plan cash in Dusseldorf yesterday everyone dead" Sherlock sighed "Yes an suspected terrorist attack we do watch the news boring" "Yeah and you turned the telly off Sherlock" Jean pointed out.

"Well yes but according to the flight details this man was checked in on-board inside his coat got stolen he got a stub pass from his boarding pass napkins from the fight even the special biscuits here his passport stamped in Berlin airport so this man should have died on the plan crash in Germany yesterday but instead he here in a car boot in Southwark" Jean nodded writing everything down in her pad "Lucky escape" Lestrade nodded "Any ideas?" "8 so far no 4 ideas" He checked the passport before sighing "Alright maybe two ideas".

Later that week after roaming the country side for evidence Jean was now sitting by the table with her cup of tea Sherlock was experimenting at the moment She had banned him from trying to experiment with Maya as he attempted the other week on his board days she had a right go at him when she found chemicals in Maya's water dish.

Sherlock insisted that the water was not contaminated with anything harmful it was just locatives he wanted to know how quickly a dog would need to go to the loo once they had consumed he said about needing to know for a case he might have in the future Jean told him that if he dose anything like that again and she did not catch him he would be on dog toilet duties as a warning. So far everything was fine though she kept a close eye on Maya water and food dish she would always replace the water every time never leaving the water in the dish unless it was just here in the flat.

"Oh no don't put in the unsolved cases" Sherlock said from behind her back "people will want to know your human" "Why?" "Because they are interested" "Rubbish" Jean smiled this was a little argument they had nothing harmful about it Sherlock gets his rants out of his system and Jean practices her debates on him without the knowledge she would be encouraged to talk back to show her confidence more.

"Hmm well would you look at that 1895 likes Sherlock" Sherlock came back form the kitchen "Sorry what?" Smiling Jean turned the laptop for Sherlock to see "I reset that last counter night this blog had nearly 2000 likes in the last 8 hours you are aware Sherlock that this is your living not 240 different types of tobacco ash" "243" Sherlock muttered Jean grinned leaning down to pet Maya's head whispering "That 5/10 to me".

Later that night Sherlock got a call from Lestrade once again telling there was another case They got a taxi to the crime scene Jean feeling more confident then ever before proudly stood beside Sherlock. "So what the story with this one then?" He asked they were in a theaters

Sherlock even started to come up with names for the blogs Lestrade joined them "Warning you now there a lot of press outside guys Jean you best let Maya to go ahead of you this time" "what you talking about Lestrade they are not here for us clearly to get the murder in the news" Lestrade scoffed "Yeah that was before you became an internet phenomenon couple of them wanted autographs from you Sherlock and there one or two for you Jean" "For god sake" Sherlock posed he went into one of the changing rooms "Jean here" Sherlock throw her a hat "Put that on" "Still it good for the public image you know big cases like these" Sherlock glanced back to Jean muttering "Yeah I am a privet detective the last thing I need is a public image" They fort there way though the crowed of paparazzi Jean was pushed into a taxi where another picture was taken of her Maya growled at the camera man forcing him back before Sherlock got in behind her.

They where home before she knew it but hat to take her medication and a cup of tea. Since the attack by Moriarty She been needing her medication less and less she needed it of course but instead of every 4 to 6 hours she was taking it three times a day. Morning none and before going to bed considering she would be up by about 6:00am and go to bed at 10:30pm

Currently She was at the flat with Mrs Hudson having tea when a man came in "The doors was… the doors was" Then the man fainted. Jean called Sherlock he was at St Bart's he came back within 10 minuets he hanged his coat up before meeting Jean who was on the sofa with her pad the man had woken up he was sitting in a chair that Mrs Hudson provided.

"So tell me from the start don't be boring" " I remember driving along the country road my car broke down I had come towards the gates which led into the fields I saw a man or women could not tell from the fact the hood was up red it was. I could not make out if the person was fishing or bird watching they had something in their hands with a bag besides them. I took no notice of the person and got back into the car to try and start it up again. There was a loud bang from the engine I remember getting out of the car to see if the person could help me in some way but when I looked over the person was on the grown I though the noise gave them a fright you know like it dose to horses I shouted asking if he was ok a good couple of times but there was no response"

Sherlock nodded "That was it?" "Yes that all I remember" "Alright I will take this case Jean I need you and Maya to go to the crime scene take your laptop though I will have a taxi take you down and I will pay for them to stay there and make sure you get back safely"

Jean nodded getting her coat on making sure she had her keys and bag before getting Maya ready with her harness Sherlock called the taxi the crime scene was about half hour away "Sherlock Holmes?" The man Asked "No his assistant Jean Watson pleasure this is Maya Watson" Jean pointed toward her dog.

"I am sorry but are you set up for wifi?" She set up and got the connection ready "Alright here we are Sherlock though remind me why am I here?" "This is a six I told you there no point in me leaving the flat for a barely anything lower then a six" Jean frown "you did when I was ill?" "Yes but you where ill as you said I had to make sure you did not do anything stupid like climb the counter to get the tea the other week" "Who was it that placed them there?" She asked "Look just show me the scene alright the sooner this is sorted the quicker you can get back home"

Jean lifted the laptop slightly sitting in her walker pushing herself back and forward on it "Stop" Sherlock said "Closer" He said Jean pushed her walker closer "Right now show me the car" She shifted the walker around back up to the road "That the one that made the noise?" "Yes that the very one" Jean confirmed "But if you're thinking Gunshot there wasn't one he wasn't shot he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument which then magically disappeared along with our killer I think it got to be an 8 at lease" "you have two minutes they want to know more about the driver" The inspector told her Sherlock snapped waving his hands "Oh forget him he not the killer he an idiot why else would he think himself the suspect" The inspector Lent down to the laptop "I think he is a suspect" Sherlock glared at the inspector "Pass me over" "Alright but there is a mute button and I will use it" She threatened him.

Sighing she allowed the inspector to pike the laptop off her walker, she hard Sherlock talk…. Sorry tell the inspector off "Having driven to an isolated location and successfully committed a crime without a single witness why would he then call the police and a consulting detective and his partner? Fair play?" Jean could hear all this the inspector holding the laptop glanced back to where the body was found "Trying to be cleaver it over confidence"

Sherlock sighed "Did you see him morbidly obese, the undisguised halitosis of a single man living on his own the right sleeve of an internet porn addict and the breathing Patten of someone with a untreated heart conditions low self-esteem tiny IQ and a limit life expectancy and you think he an audacious criminal mastermind? Don't worry this is stupid" He said Jean remembered the man from before was still there at the flat Sherlock turned back to them "Go to the stream" "What in the stream?" The inspector asked "Just go and see for yourself"

Jean took the laptop from the inspector to see Mrs Hudson rushing up the stairs with two men "Sherlock what going on?" Jean asked She tried getting Sherlock back maybe it was wifi signal failed. From behind she could hear a helicopter landing 'maybe they are with the police' she felt her self wondering trying to get Sherlock back on the line A man came rushing up to her "Miss Watson it for you" He was on the phone so she thought that was what he was talking about She held her hand out for it but he "The helicopter" She turned to see the helicopter had landed men came out to assist her onto the helicopter they strapped her walker to the sides placed a second lot of harness around Maya so she would not move around.

"Where are we going?" "Buckingham Palace Madam"

She was going to where.

Ok going to leave it there please leave comments and hope you enjoyed this chapter over and out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 20 The women part 1.

Jean found Sherlock in one of the side rooms with his cover wrapped around him She went to sit by him…. "So do you have any trousers on?" "No" Ten seconds later they both chuckled "Ok so Buckingham Palace Right" Jean cleared her throat "Oh at the moment I am stopping the urge to steal an ashtray" Sherlock glanced at her they both burst out laughing once again.

"Go on what are we doing here Sherlock seriously what?" "I really don't know" "Here to see the Queen? Which by the way I doubt" Mycroft entered the room Sherlock sniggered "Oh apparently yes" Jean could not help but laugh.

Mycroft sighed standing straight "Just once could you two not behave like grown-ups I expected better from you Jean" "Oh lighten up Mycroft" Jean said She was sniggering she could not help herself "He solves cases and I blog about them and he forgets his pants so I wouldn't hold out too much hope on that one" Sherlock laughed out loud at that which coursed Jean to snigger to become a chuckle.

Sherlock calmed down "I was in the middle of a case Mycroft which you would have realized with all your cameras about. Spying on us"

"What the hiker and the backfire?" Jean smiled "Grate title Mycroft I might use that one" Mycroft sighed "I glanced at the police report a bit obvious surely?"

Sherlock tilted his head to his brother "Transparent" "I was not aware you were getting desperate Anyway it time to move on then" Mycroft picks the cloths of the table holding them out for Sherlock to take. Sherlock in turn looked at them but made no attempt to take them from Mycroft. "Please Sherlock we are in Buckingham Palace at the very heart of the British nation Sherlock Holmes PUT THE TROUSERS ON" Mycroft raised his voice just slightly.

"What for" Sherlock asked Shaking his head "Your client clearly" "And my client is?" Sherlock stood in front of his brother "Illustrious, in the extreme and remaining I have to inform you entirely anonymous" a man said walking towards them then turned back to Mycroft welcoming him "Mycroft" "Harry may I just apologies for the straight my brother is in" The man Harry nodded "A full time occupation I imagine" Jean watched she was still sitting down she was not going to stand just for anyone not "And this must be Dr Jean Watson formally of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers and Also Sherlock Holmes Blog and Secretary?" Jean stood to shake the man's hand she would have felt slightly off not doing so "Hello yes" Sherlock said something under his breath "What was that little brother?" Mycroft asked "Jean is not my secretary she is a dear friend and my partner in crime…. Or rather in cases. Her position is far beyond that of a mere Secretary" Jean blushed the man stared at Sherlock for a second "yes well" He turned back to Jean "yes well my employer and myself are a tremendous Fan of your blog" Jean hesitated "Your employer?" She asked the man continued to talk "partially about the one aluminum crutch" She glanced back to Sherlock but nodded "Yes indeed… well thank you"

The man Harry walked round the table "And Mr Holmes the younger you look taller in the photograph" Sherlock replied "I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend" He cleared his throat "Mycroft you know I don't take anonymous I am used to mystery at one end of my cases both ends is too much work good morning" Sherlock was leaving the room Mycroft had enough he stood on the sheet Jean turned in time to see his bottom before looking the other way as Sherlock wrapped the sheet back round himself.

"This is of national importance GROW UP" Mycroft demanded "Get of my sheet" "OR WHAT" "I will walk away" "I'd let you and really do you want to embarrass Jean anymore then you have?" Jean did not want to be used as a barging tip stepped forward "Boys please not here" "WHO IS MY CLIENT" Sherlock demanded which Jean thought was he was hardly to blame wanting to know who he was working for.

Mycroft sighed "Take a look at where your standing and make a deduction you are to be engaged by the highest in the land NOW FOR GOD SAKE PUT YOUR CLOTHS ON" Jean flinched slightly but kept herself in check she was doing very well she was not going to lose it because Mycroft raised his bloody voice.

Sherlock once more glanced back to Jean he saw the slight relapse but said nothing he sighed nodding "Alright but never use Jean against me again Mycroft you only get one of those"

Sherlock went to change and came back ten minutes later Mycroft pared them some tea, "I'll be mother" Mycroft said "And there the whole childhood in a nut shell" Jean giggled "You asked for that one Mycroft" She said Petting Maya on her head.

He sat back "My employer has a little problem a matters come to light of an extremely delicate and a potentially criminal nature and in this hour of need dear brother your name has arisen." Sherlock sighed "Why? We have a police forces at sort… even a marginally secret service why on earth come to me?" He finished Harry sighed himself after taking a sip of tea "People do come to you though seeking help don't they Mr Holmes?" Jean glanced back to Sherlock "HMMM not to take anyone from the navy" "This is a matter of highest security and therefor trust"

Jean frowned "And you don't trust your own secret Service… but then again they spy on people for money It would not take much for them to be given Money to spy within the government" "precisely Jean" Harry cocked his head to look at Mycroft "I do think we have a timetable" Mycroft nodded "Yes of course" Mycroft opened up a case he glanced back to Jean "you might want to leave while we show Sherlock these pictures….." "No thank you whatever it is I want to stay I AM NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY." She raised her voice get her point across.

"right what do you know of this women" Mycroft asked Sherlock handing him a picture "nothing what so ever" Mycroft sighed "Then you should be paying more attention to the news she been the center of two political scandals in the last year and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelists by having an affair with both participants separately" Sherlock handed Jean her tea before speaking "You know I don't concern myself with such trivia who is she?"

Mycroft glanced to Jena "Irene Adler professionally known as the women." Jean questioned "Professionally?" Mycroft nodded "There are many names for what she does though she prefer to be known as the Dominatrix" Sherlock whispered the name "Dominatrix" "wait as in" Jean asked her face paling slightly "you are correct Jean yes though I would tell Sherlock to not be alarmed but yes it to with sex" Sherlock snapped up "Sex doesn't alarm me" He defended himself how would you know?" Jean felt uncomfortable with the icy look Sherlock was giving his brother at the moment.

"She provides Shall we say recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it these are all from her website" Mycroft handed Sherlock and Jean the pictures from said website.

"And I assume this alder women has some compromising photographs?" Harry smiled "Yes your very quick Mr Holmes" Sherlock shock his head "It hardly difficult deduction to come to but of whom are the photographs off" He asked "A person of significance to my employer we prefer not to say any more at this time " Harry finished Jean placed her cup on the plat after saying " you can't tell us anything?" Mycroft hesitated "I CAN tell you it a young person a young female person" Jean glanced towards Sherlock who asked "How many photographs?" Mycroft studded his brother then glanced at Jean "A considerable amount apparently" "Do miss Alder and this young person appear in these photographs together?" "Yes they do" Harry replies "And I assume in a number of comprising scenarios?" "yes an imaginative arrange I assure you" Mycroft sipped his tea Harry asked "Will you take the case?"

Jean sighed before talking to Harry "What case there is no case pay this women in full and Mycroft" Jean said "Surely this is hardly any effort to ask Sherlock for his help without telling us of the name of your employer I think you're asking for a bit too much for such a petty thing good day." She finished her tea Sherlock smiled placing her up on the table for her. "Quit right Jean… as Miss Adler marks in her website know when you are beaten" Jean stood up gripping her walker.

Mycroft sighed "She doesn't want anything" Sherlock stopped Mycroft finished "She got in touch she informed us that the photographs existed she also indicated that she no intention of using them to extort either money or favour" Jean smiled towards Sherlock knowing where this was leading Sherlock grinned "Oh a power play a Power play with one of the most powerful family in Britain now that is a Dominatrix ooh this is getting rather fun isn't it? Where is she?" "in London currently she is staying" Mycroft was cut off as Sherlock got up "Text me the details won't you Brother dear I'll be in touch by the end of the day."

Jean followed after Sherlock Harry scoffed "Do you really think you have news by the end of the day?" Jean frowned "You read my blogs?" Harry nodded "Then you should know by now how Sherlock works good day"

Jean tuned back to see Sherlock analyzing Harry Sherlock gets this slight odd look in his eyes almost as if he thinking but not really.

He snapped out of it "I need some equipment of course" Mycroft agreed "Anything you require just let me know" "Can I have a box of matches" Sherlock asked Harry turned "I'm sorry?" "Or your cigarette lighter either would do" Harry cocked his head towards Mycroft then back to Sherlock "I don't smoke "No I know you don't but your employer dose" Harry reached in for his pocket "We kept a lot of in the successfully in the dark about this little fact Mr Holmes" "I am not the commonwealth." Sherlock took the lighter and walked away Jean smiled "Good day"

They had gotten a taxi and for a couple of moments there was silence Jean sighed "Go on the smoking how you know about that?"

Sherlock sniggered but answered "The evidence was right in front of you Jean I'm rather surprised" "well?" "It was the ashtray" Jean frowned "Ashtray?" She saw Sherlock pull out an Ashtray from his jacket. She stared at him then burst out in laughter "Oh I have not laughed this much in ages."

Sherlock put the ashtray back into his jacket "Well you wanted one so I swiped it from under their noises not my fault if they never notice"

They got home with in 20 minuets Sherlock rushed into his room Jean could see him throwing out his cloths that he had on a hour before "What you doing" She asked as she gave Maya some water while she waited.

"Going into battle Jean I need the right Armor you should change as well I left you something in your room this morning when you went to the crime scene thinking it would come in useful had no idea how soon it would be used though."

"what you talking about?" She left Maya in the kitchen to go upstairs to find a short black dress that went up to her thigh. It was strapless as well "SHERLOCK WHAT THE HELL?" "don't worry there is a red shoal on the side to cover your shoulders and a pair of tights" "Do I want to know how you got my cloths size?" Jean asked as she came downstairs after wearing the cloths she hated showing her legs off so she thankfully there was tights "No you properly don't want to know though I did have a lucky guess" Jean looked at herself in the mirror She had the black dress on she would normally would not be court dead in wearing anything raveling even with the shoal she looked like a…." "Don't finish that thought come on you look grate" She knew that was a lie but left it at that leaving Maya behind as the dog been busy all day she needed a good rest. She and Sherlock got a cab "So what the plain?" "We know her address" Jean glanced back "What so we just ring her door bell?" "exactly just here please" Sherlock told the taxi driver "you did not even change your cloths" "No that where you come in" they got out of the taxi jean leaning on her walking crutch looked around "What are we doing here her homes a block away?" "I want you to punch me" "pardon?" "Did you not hear me punch me" "no I always here punch me when you are talking but it normally sub text no I won't" She said she would not… "Alright then rip your dress up a little" "NO bloody chance of that Sherlock." Sherlock sighed "Then you leave me no choice"

Next thing she knew Sherlock ran towards her on reflex she punched him wrapped her arm around his neck she used her walking crutch for balanced while she was on his back She felt her body take over to army mode "ok I think we are done here Jean" "You should remember I was a solder I killed people and I will fight back on reflex" Sherlock fort Jean off his back trying not to hurt her in the progress "You were a doctor" "I had bad days" "Captain Watson this is enough GET OF ME" once more Jean stopped her movements thoughts coming back she stumbled to the grown.

"Ok I think that enough now just look at you" Jean did her dress must have gotten torn slightly showing her chest even more then it was Sherlock sighed placed his coat around Jean "That will do come on" He helped Jean up and they both slightly limped to the address.

so i apologizes for the mix up my body been messed up by the clocks going forward so I only had about two hours sleep last night which of course dose not help with my dyslexia and thank you readers for pointing the mix up chapters.

Also thank you to all who left (kind encouraging comments) while I understand there are going to be people who will not like my fanfiction and that is fine as well and no to the person who asked if this is my life... My friend's cousin who was in the army was rapped while she was out in Iran She also suffers from server -PTSD AND has to walk around in a walker because her balance had been fucked up so badly she only needs a strong gust of wind to knock her over, I did have this idea in my head for a while and asked her permission to white in Jean Watson point of view wither clear understanding of what life is truly like after coming back from the army as a women. I also would like to point out that I have never been abused only neglected which i GOT OVER. but suffer form anxiety attacks and have CFS writing down fanfiction helps me cope and helps me get though day to day life.

Ok that enough I wanted to show that Jean is coming out of her self-loathing and low self-esteem shell. though clearly she still does not know her self-worth but she is able to make snarky comments back and stand up to Sherlock not relying on him and make her mind up as she wants to.

Comments welcome. Over and out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 21 the women part 2.

They stood in front of the house Sherlock looked like he been though the wars his scuff a little out of place his hair was messed up he had a bruise forming on his face and all in all he looked the part, Jean looks like something that was dragged though the bushes and back.

She had her hair undone, her dress slightly torn, (Thank god that Sherlock brought this dress in a charity shop) her face was paler then normal and she had cuts where she landed on the floor over her face she was shaken by the whole thing.

But as Sherlock said they looked the part of a couple of where attacked but fort the robbers off, which of Course made Jean blush.

Sherlock ran the bell and a women voice came though the buzzer Sherlock put his frightened face on "Sorry to disturbed you madam but my friend was attacked by robbers they took my wallet but I got my girlfriend away from them but she been shaken a lot may we come in?"

"Oh sorry to hear that yes some on in" The door opened and a women in her early 30 thirty's perhaps from Jeans though She looked pretty and she was a red head.

Sherlock eased Jean into the house playing the concern boyfriend role, "My you DO look shaken up dear come I will show you into the front room" the women led her up the stairs though Jean was unsteady she had to leave her walker downstairs "Oh.. don't worry about me my partner he was punched I am worried he might have a head injury" Jean put in a worried voice though she was not acting she had hit him rather hard when he came towards her in the alleyway she did not mean to punch him that hard though. She glanced behind her to see Sherlock smirking at her slightly though he was rubbing his face where the bruise was taking place.

"He's fine a man who can't take a punch to the face now and again is no man now… a women one as delicate as you should not be exposed to the likes of robbers and thieves" Jean allowed the women to take her into the front room where she was given a towel and the women came back with a glass of water Sherlock stood up from the fireplace that was in the room. "You ok Jean?" He asked her "Yes just…shaken like you said" Jean agreed her tremors where clear to see she gently put the glass back onto the table in time to see a women a different women coming She took one look at Sherlock then back to Jean she smiled down at the delicate looking maiden. (Adler's point of view not jeans) "My dear you have been in a fight has my assistant been taking care of you"

Jean hesitated slightly this sort of situation is why she had Maya with her but she had to be strong "Yes…. Madam I….She I mean has giving me water to help my nerves" "good I hate to think of someone as delicate as you being in some rough punch up out in the street" The women Alder said She ware a dressing gown with clearly nothing underneath "I am sorry I don't think Kate got your name" "Oh…" She once again looked towards Sherlock who nodded "It Jean madam" "Jean such a pretty name for a pretty lady" Adler turned to look at Sherlock "And you are?" She asked in a dismissive tone "Sherlock" "Oh I know who you are you were in the papers trying to cover this flower up but I Can't say I blame you" She said this as she sat next to Jean "Such a pretty thing this one is should be protected" Jean from her spot was blushing she never been called Flower before and it was a nice change even with this women being part of their case.

"I was fine just shaken as I said" Jean insisted, Alder smiled "There your clearly a special specimen for women of your age group I would not put off now" She took her dressing gown off Sherlock quickly turned away from the women Jean was rotted to the spot.

"Uh…..ummm." Was all that Jean could manage her face was deep red with embarrassment "Come now you must need to change I might have something for you though you are rather skinny it may not fit."

Jean once again hesitated she seemed to be doing that a lot today, "Oh um" "Go ahead Jean you need to change" She hard Sherlock spoke out loud But Jean court the look in his eyes which normally meant that he wanted to have a look around the room without Alder being there all Jean could do was nod "Sure thank you"

Jean was led away from the room and into Miss Alders bedroom "Now I might have a couple of items that would suit you lovely" She said shoving Jean onto her bed where Jean was forced to stay not knowing what was the situation here.

She watched as Miss Alder rummaged though her wardrobe bringing dresses out one by one placing them in front of her as if to expect them on Jean.

"No no no no no Ah" She finally pulled out a simple Dress that was deep navy blue knee length Sailors type outfit. "yes you would look rather cute in this go on put it on" Jean took the dress and looked up and down at the thing she went behind the blinds to change "Yes You put that on while I'll go see your boyfriend" Jean struggled slightly her arms where hurting form the fight but after a short ten minutes she had the dress on with the light brown tights that she was given.

She expected herself in the mirror she would not normally bother with dresses she thought they got in the way of her fighting when she was younger and in the army. But now… she felt that many did not cover the scars she has on her back and shoulders. She left the room and was about to enter the front room but she had already seen the look Sherlock gave her Nodding she grabbed the lighter on the side table and a magazine and placed it by the fire alarm.

She hard Sherlock talking but not understanding what he said she was surprised when a few men had come down the stairs onto the landing One took aim at the fire alarm to shut it off "Thank you" She said but was fooled she knew they were not here on Alders orders one had tried to get hold of Jean but she pushed him away her balance was limited without her walker and while she had her walking crutch she would use it as a weapon. In the end it took two people to restrain her by that time Sherlock had realized something was not right Jean could hear him calling her name in a worried voice.

"Hands behind your head or above but be still" Jean was forced into the room seeing that Miss Alder had Sherlock's coat on covering her up Jean smiled Sherlock was a gentlemen even if he could be a git sometimes, she could feel her legs wobble from the lack of balance support "I am so sorry Sherlock I" She was hit slightly forced to go down on to the floor she would feel that tomorrow "Shut up no talking Miss Alder on the floor next to this bitch" Miss Alder did "You ok darling?" She whispered to Jean "you do look lovely in that dress" "Shut up" The man shouted to them pointing his gun at them Jean knew she had hers on her it was tucked up her outer thigh She nicked the blue garter: that was on the side table before she came out.

Sherlock watched form his spot "Did you want me on the floor as well?" "No I want you to open the safe" Sherlock's eyes lingered to Jean She was shaking a little not in fear no the fear left her weeks ago Her body was exposed to the pain and tremors that would never leave the women. He hated seeing her in this position though he could not understand why he delated a lot of Emotional id from his time taking drugs.

"American interesting why would you care?" He said that while taking his eyes off Jean towards Alder she slightly nodded glancing down to her chest "Sir the safe now" "I don't know the code" "We've been listening she said she told you" "Well if you been listening then you'll know she didn't"

The American looked towards the two women on the floor who had their hands above their heads "I assume I missed something from your reputation I'm assuming that you did not Mr Holmes" Jean could feel her body go faint she missed lunch this afternoon which of course was a stupid thing to do she could feel her body go light Sherlock sighed "Ask Miss Alder she the one who knows the code" The American forced his gun further against Jean's head "yes and she the one who also knows the bugler alarm and the alarm to call the police I don't trust that women"

Alder spoke up "Mr Holmes doesn't…." She was cut off "Shut up one more word out of you two and this one gets a bullet in the brains and that for me would not be hardship"

He moved away pointing his gun towards Sherlock "Mr Archer on the count of three I want you to shot Miss Watson's"

Sherlock felt himself panic "I don't know the code" "1…2" "She did not tell me I DON'T KNOW THE CODE" Sherlock raided his voice "3….." "Wait" Sherlock said he had court Miss Alders eyes once more She was looking down to her chest once more and understanding Sherlock turned to the safe.

He pressed in the code which beeped Jean sighed in relive "Thank you Mr Holmes now please open the safe." Sherlock turned "Vatican Cameos" Jean felt her body shift as Miss Alder moved towards her shoving her out of the way Jean felt her body go onto the floor but she could see her walking crutch She picked it up as the bullet hit the man behind her She glanced to the side to see Miss Alder elbowing an agent behind her Jean swung the stick above the catch the man trying to restrain her again hitting his jaw.

She was on her feet in pain but she would rather know she was on her feet defending her friend then staying on the floor being protected She reached for her gun and pointed it towards the man she hit hands Shaking Sherlock spoke "Do you mind" Alder knocked the man in front of Jean "Thank you…. That was observant" Jean looked between the two "Observant?" She felt her body shake "I am flattered" "Don't be I have eyes for another" Alder nodded "Yes I gathered when I saw you two" "Oh no It not me I am below his league you see miss Alder…" Jean was cut off "Come on lets get moving there will be more of them where this lot came from And Jean you need to eat something."

They headed down stairs Jean grabbed her walker "We should call the police" She said as she placed her gun back into the garter: Sherlock raised the gun in the air "Already done"

"Jean could you check the rest of the house to see how they got in" "Right emm Miss Alder" Alder turned "Did you want this back?" Jean felt her hands run up and down the dress indicating she was still wearing it.

"Oh no you can keep it I was thinking about throwing that out anyway" "Right thank you" Jean turned to check the rooms she came to a room near the top of the house "shit" There was the women Kate from before laying on the grown She went to examine the women feeling a pulse she breathed a sigh of relieve "Sherlock" She shouted. She got up checking the windows they had been smashed in Sherlock arrived "They came in this way" She pointed to the windows.

Jean watched as Alder walked towards Kate concern clearly on her face "It alright she just been knocked out cold" Jean saw the slight sigh of relived on Alders face "well thank god she used to that one. There a back door better check it Flower." Jean had just left the room and was about to go down stairs when she heard the thump from the room she just left.

Returning as Alder left the back way "Don't worry Poppet he will be fine" "What did you give him?" "Don't worry As I said I used it on all my friends he will sleep for a few hours make sure he does not chock on his own vomit"

Jean feel painfully to Sherlock's side "Sherlock can you hear me?" Alder watched from the side "He does not deserve you Flower he far too arrogant and rough for you to be with…and you know what I wrong about him he did know where to look" "For what what are you talking about?" "The key code to my safe" "What was it?" Jean asked "Shall I tell her the women you love?" "I told you" Jean was about to say something else but Alder cut her off "Yes you're far to innocent even with everything that gone on with you well they were my measurements"

Jean watched in horror as Alder feel out of the window She heard the sirens in the background Jean stood there taking in what was said to her she walked back to Sherlock make sure that he was ok.

Who ever this women was She was not to be messed with…but then neither was Dr Jean Watson.

Ok that it for now hope this chapter was ok I found it difficult to write this one not knowing where to go with Miss Alder but after thinking about it I felt it was better if she was another love rival to Sherlock attempt to understand where his emotion are with Jean.

Over and out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 22 the women part 3.

They had been home for a couple of days now and Jean had hopped that Sherlock would be better by tomorrow they had agreed after much arguing that they where going to have a little get together for a couple of freinds and it taken her over three weeks to get Sherlock to agree only for him to be hurt in one of Mycroft Stupid cases all for squirt all. Christmas was nearing and she prayed that Sherlock would be well enough for it when the day dose come round... really the time she spent here at Bakers street went by so quickly that she hardly notice she was home and she felt peace here more so then she ever did in her own childhood.

Her thoughts where interrupted as Jean heard her name being called by none other then Sherlock "Jean? Jean" She was in the kitchen when she heard him call out her name she rushed to Sherlock's room well rushed as much as she was able. She opened the door "Jean?... how did I get here?"

"Well I don't suppose you would remember how you got here you were not making a lot of sense oh and I think I should warn you Lestrade has the whole thing on his phone he said something about you insulting me the other week about my blog?" Jean said while rubbing the back of her head.

Sherlock though did not seem to be taking much interest "Where is she?" "Where who?" Sherlock stumbled about in his room "That women the women" "Oh Miss Alder you mean she got away no one saw her she hasn't been here"

Sherlock feel to the grown as if to search for Miss Alder "She not under there" She posed not knowing what to do she was not strong enough to lift the man…. "Oh" She grabbed Sherlock by the back of the shirt neck hoisting him up before calling Maya "Come on girl drag him over the bed good girl" Maya looked at her for a moment taking the shirt neck in her jaw She pulled back until Sherlock was now on the bed Maya pulled the covers over the man while Jean rearranged his head so he would not suffocate against the pillows.

"Go to sleep now you be ok in the morning" Sherlock sighed "of course I'll be fine I am fine I am absolutely fine" Sherlock was mumbling against the pillows. "Of course you will be just rest" Jean placed her hand on Sherlock's head "I won't let anything happen to you I promise" She all but whispered "I will be next door if you need me" "Why would I need you?" "No reason at all" Jean said as she closed the door.

The next day Sherlock was able to come down for breakfast which Jean kept light Mycroft had come round to talk to Sherlock. "The photographs are perfectly fine." "Yeah in the hands of a fugitive Sex Worker"

Sherlock sighed "She not interested in blackmail she wants protection for some reason I take it you stood down the police investigation of the shooting that took place at her house?" Mycroft sighed "How can we do anything while she has the photographs" our hands are tied" Sherlock sniggered "She applaud you for your choice of words you see how this works that camera phone is her get out of jail free card you have to leave her alone treat her like royalty Mycroft you know how to do that don't you?"

Jean stopped eating "Though of course not the way she would treat royalty" a moaning sound of a women came from Sherlock's pockets coursing both Jean and Mycroft to stare at him. "What was that?" Jean asked "A text she tampered with my phone" Sherlock place the paper down and grabbed his phone "Did you know there were other people after her too Mycroft before you sent Jean and myself after her?" Jean hesitated when she got back from Miss Alder's home she almost fainted from the pain and missed meal. "CIA trained killers I think excellent guest"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way" Jean put in. Mrs Hudson who been pottering about in the kitchen making tea for everyone put in "It a disgrace sending your little brother into danger and not forgetting someone like Jean who already went through a lot already for your country and what thanks did she get for any of this and family is all we have in the world when the world ends"

"OH SHUT UP MRS HUDSON" all three turned "MYCROFT" Jean added MANNERS" Mycroft was surprised he was left speechless for a second as if he been slapped by Jean "My Apologies Mrs Hudson" Mrs Hudson nodded "thank you" the moaning started again "It a bit rude that noise isn't it" I told you I don't know how to stop it she altered my ring tone"

Sherlock sighed talking to Mycroft "There nothing you will do and nothing she will do as far as I can see" Mycroft was not going to let this one go "I can maximize surveillance on her" Jean stopped eating "Why bother you can follow her on twitter I believe her username is Thewhiphand " Sherlock glanced to her "What I been checking out any websites she been in or is on while you were out cold" Sherlock continued reading. Mycroft's phone went off "Yes most amusing"

Mycroft walked off talking on his phone "So I wondered how she got hold of your phone I thought it was in your coat pocket that normally where it is" Sherlock's face went bright red but he tried to cover it up with his newspaper "I will leave that to your own deduction"

"I am not stupid you know" Sherlock still hiding behind the paper sighed "Where do you get that idea really Jean that sort of talk makes you look Stupid do stop it."

Mycroft walks in still on his phone "Bone Air it go that decided check the Coventry lot talk later" He hangs up "What else does she have?" Mycroft looked confused "Irene Alder the Americans wouldn't be interested in her if for a couple of compromising photographs there more" Sherlock stood up to match Mycroft

"Yes much more something big is coming" Mycroft glanced down to Jean who was still seated "Irene Alder is no longer your concern from now on you are to stay away from this case" Jean watched the two brothers for a moment "Oh will I now?" Sherlock challenged Mycroft who scoffed at him "Yes Sherlock you will" the tension in the air was thick Sherlock stared at Mycroft for a couple more moments before backing away but not giving in. "Now if you will excuse me I have a long and arduous apology to a very old friend" Sherlock played on his violin god save the Queen "Do give her my love" Jean went to play on the piano playing along.

Later that night they were both playing we wish you a merry Christmas Lestrade entered the room Mrs Hudson was sitting down on Sherlock's chair.

"Lovely well done Jean do you think you could play something on the piano?" "Oh…" She went bright red "Well em" Then Molly entered the room with bags of items. "Sorry it said on the door to just come up" "Ah thank you for arriving" Molly smiled at Jean they have started becoming close and now Molly knew her chances with Sherlock where even slimmer she walked away with grace not that Jean knew that.

"Jean was going to play something on the piano" Mrs Hudson said "Oh how wonderful" "Yes umm ok" Jean went to sit down at the piano Maya laying down next to her.

 _(Song is called parting glass)"_

Jean started playing then begin to sing softly.

 _Of all the money that e'er I've spent I spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done Alas it was to none but me_

Sherlock started playing on his violin Jean carries on singing

 _And all I've done for want of wit To memory now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all._

Lestrade hummed and started to join in jean takes a break of sinning but stills plays on the piano.

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had They are sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

 _They would wish me one more day to stay._

Lestrade finishes his line Sherlock sings his voice low and soft.

 _But since it falls unto my lot That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call Good night and joy be with you all._

Sherlock stops singing and returned to play his Violin while Jean starts to sing again but with Molly signing standing next to her.

 _A man may drink and not be drunk A man may fight and not be slain A man may court a pretty girl And perhaps be welcomed back again._

Molly stopped signing while Jean finished

 _But since it has so ought to be By a time to rise and a time to fall_

 _Come fill to me the parting glass Good night and joy be with you all_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

Everyone clapped "Well done Jean" "Thank you Mrs Hudson" Jean was blushing she does not sing all that often.

Sherlock's phone started moaning again "Oh for goodness sake" Jean laughed turned to face the others Lestrade handed her a drink "He had several of those though out the day you know I been counting you never know when it needed." She then whispered into Molly's ear "I know how to change it back but with how he been I think this is good punishment for now" Molly sniggered yes Sherlock had started deduction of Molly once again and she was left unhappy once again so yes she thought this was good punishment.

They watched as Sherlock pulled out a red present "Excuse me" Jean followed Sherlock back to his room hearing him on the phone "I think your going to find Irene Alder tonight" She did not hear Mycroft's reply "No I mean your going to find her dead" Sherlock hung up the phone shutting the door on Jean which made Jean frown he does not normally take this action with her she felt slightly hurt.

Maybe it was true that Sherlock had started feeling for Alder not that Jean would blame him of course the women was pretty and confident and was able to make her mind on her own.

Shortly later Sherlock put his coat on told Molly he needed her at ST Bart's. So with that he left the flat leaving Jean to deal with Lestrade and Mrs Hudson Lestrade went home.

She got a call from Mycroft " **Check everywhere in the flat make sure there no drugs lock your things away as well Jean just in case"** Jean nodded then remembered that Mycroft could not see her " **Yes sure"** She hanged up glanced down to Mrs Hudson "Can you check his bedrooms for any drugs I will lock my things away then I will check the books and his violin you never know where he might hid items" they set about doing what was needed.

About an hour later she got another call **"He is on his way home found anything?"** Jean checked with Mrs Hudson " **no there was nothing in his bedroom I checked all the books and his skull Mrs Hudson checked the kicking we found nothing I have also locked my stuff away as you said do you really think it a danger night?" "No but I never am" Mycroft replies. "But please you have to stay with him Miss Watson"** Jean hesitated slightly **"You do remember that I also was on drugs?"** She could hear Mycroft thinking of a reply **"yes I know how could I forget but your will is stronger then Sherlock's in that regard you took control over your own actions he had to be forced to take control there is a difference"**

Then he hanged up on her, she glanced back to Mrs Hudson "Well I suppose I should feed Maya before Sherlock gets back and tries to put things into her drink again." Mrs Hudson agreed "Yeah it getting late I should go to bed it was a grate evening you played the piano very well."

Smiling Jean nodded "Thank you" Shortly after Mrs Hudson left she picked a book up to start reading she only managed another two pages of the book when Sherlock walked in. "Oh hi you ok?" Sherlock looked at her "I hope you have not messed up my sock index again"

The following day Sherlock was playing on his violin clearly thinking he has yet to say anything to Jean yet he refused to eat as well. Mrs Hudson sighed "Lovely song have not herd that one before I hear the ones you play at night very soothing."

Jean tried again to talk to him "Composing?" "Yes it helps me to think" Jean sighed "What you thinking about? Miss Alder?" Sherlock spun around "the count on your blog stopped at 1,895" "yes it faulty been like that since this morning" " Fault or you been hacked and this is just a message" Sherlock said he took Alders phone and typed the number in "No it is faulty" He picked the violin up started to play. Jean for some reason could not help but feel hurt but all this why she could not say, surly Sherlock would not show this much remorse if she where to die or to disappear she was his blogger and it would seem she been reminded of her place. Sherlock never refused his meals even on his big cases even if it was a sandwich or a bowl of porridge

"Right…. Right well I am going out for a bit get Maya's leg a bit of a stretch and I need some air" Sherlock ignored Her sighing Jean wondered over to Mrs Hudson picking up her keys taking the walking crutch and spoke "do you know if Sherlock's ever had some kind of girlfriend… boyfriend anything like that?" Mrs Hudson shock her head "No sorry" Jean sighed once more "How could we not know?" "this is Sherlock who knows what goes in that funny old head of his" Nodding Jean placed the harness on Maya before taking the lead "Right see you later" Jean left the room and was out the door with the sound of violin in the background.

Ok another chapter done hope you enjoyed this and the song is once again called the parting glass with Ed Sharon edition comments welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 23 the women part 4.

Once Jean was outside she was surprised when Anthea called out her name "Jean have you any plains for new year's?" Jean hesitated she knew what type or at least she had an idea of what type of person Mycroft is so she said "No not that I know off do you know?" She smiled "I have one idea" She said as a car pulled up Jean sighed "You know that Mycroft can call me if he did not have such a stupid power complex" She said allowing Maya into the car first She followed Anthea put her walker in the back boot.

They got to a warehouse "Really this again?" Anthea typing on her phone "This is a different warehouse" "Yeah I can see that thanks" She got out of the car grabbed her walker from the boot and followed Anthea up to where she thought Mycroft was waiting for them "You know a café would have been fine Sherlock does not follow me everywhere."

Anthea stopped "though there" Jean watched her for a moment then went in through the doors, before she turned she said "Before you asked he writing sad music refused to eat anything I make most unlike him " She turned into the open room yet there was no Mycroft "Barely talks unless he correcting the T.V if I did not know any better I'd say he was heartbroken but… this is Sherlock we are talking about"

Jean turned back to look down the room only to stop when a women appeared Irene Alder "Hello Dr Watson or should that be flower" Jean was lost for words "Tell him your alive" Irene smiled "He'd come after me" Jean felt her tremor in her hands "If you don't I'd come after you" "oh…. I do believe you will" Jean then felt her anger rise"You where dead on a slab in the morgue that what Sherlock told me" Alder nodded "DNA test are only good as you keep records you keep" Jean could feel Maya whine "Oh and I bet you would know the records-keeper as well" Alder grinned as If pleased with herself "I know what he likes that for sure and I needed to disappear"

Jean took a step back "Then how come I can see you and I DON'T even want to" Alder smiled "Look I made a mistake I sent something to Sherlock for safekeeping but now I need it back so I need your help flower"

Anger far grater then it ever been "No chance in hell not after the straight you left Sherlock in" Alder still standing there in her black cloths "This is for his own safety" "yeah and so is this I will not go behind his back tell him your alive" Jean knew that with Alder back in the picture She would be pushed aside by Sherlock who would prefer Alder over her. But she could not bear to see Sherlock any more depress.

Alder's voice broke "I can't" "Fine I will tell him and I still won't help you" She turned bringing Maya along with her "What do I say?" Jean shouted back "WHAT DO YOU NORMALLY SAY YOU TEXTED HIM A LOT " Alder got her phone out "Just the usual stuff" "With Sherlock there is no usual"

Alder glanced at her phone "good morning I liked your funny hat, I am sad tonight lets have dinner" She stopped Glancing back to Jean who looked slightly hurt knowing someone else was flirting with Sherlock. "You look sexy in crime-watch lets have dinner and bring your flower alone maybe we could have a threesome" "You were flirting with Sherlock Holmes?" "At him he never replies" "No that can't be right he replies to everything he Mr Punchline he will outlive god trying to have the last word" "unless your involved your jealous and hurt at the thought of letting him go yet you still want him to be happy I was right the other week your too good for him" Alder put in. Jean stopped her "Why does everyone think we are a couple" "Yes you are you don't know it Flower but you really are but If it helps you then there I am alive lets have dinner" Alder sent a text.

"For the record I am not going out with Sherlock Holmes people really should start realizing that after everything that happened I love him good how I LOVE Sherlock Holmes but he is too good for me his arrogance his annoying constant correction of every word in the queens English that comes out of peoples mouths his brilliant brain deduction of crime catching the bad guys doing what needs to be done to solve a case I would not change him for the world. Yet there is me a simple brainless whore that could never beat him in anything then there is you" Alder stood there she sighed "Look at us Flower" She Began but the sound of a women moan Jean's face paled slightly Sherlock was here he heard her stupid speech he knew her dirty love for him…. She walked towards where he was but Alder stopped her "I don't think that a good idea do you?" Jean fell to the grown in panic Maya was at her side in seconds.

It took her ten minutes to calm down enough to see Alder gone but a note been placed by her legs the car will send you back to Bakers street sighing Jean met Anthea back at the car and they drove back to Bakers street.

She was just getting out of the said car Maya had started to whine once more getting the walker out of the boot she made for the door where there was a note attached to the door knocker. She made her way up stairs to find a man from Alders house sitting tied up and mouth tapped Mrs Hudson sat on the sofa and Sherlock looked angry so so angry "Jesus what the hell has happened" She kept her hold on Maya who was now growling "Mrs Hudson has been attacked by an American I'm restoring balance to the world" Jean then went over to Mrs Hudson who was still shivering from shock by the looks of things. "My Mrs Hudson are you alright Jesus what have they done to you?" Mrs Hudson shock her head "I am sorry I am being silly" Sherlock stood "Down stairs take her downstairs" Jean nodded "One thing though Sherlock may I?" She cocked her head towards the American "Be my guest" Sherlock replied Jean stood turned to Mrs Hudson "Make your way down the stairs I want to say something to this asshole it not something a lady of your standings should hear"

Mrs Hudson left the room hovering over the landing before going down stairs Jean made her way over to the American pulled her arm back and swung it forward to punch the American in the face who moan even more as if to complain but Jean lent in whispering in his ear but allowing Sherlock to hear as well. "If I ever see your fucking face around here again I will make sure it be more then a bloody punch that even your own fucking mother would not recognize you never hurt Mrs Hudson again you motherfucking bastard"

Jean stood tall clutching her walking crutch walked past Sherlock "Now go and look after Mrs Hudson she needs someone at the moment she in shock" Jean said nothing but made her way downstairs she let her self in and helped clean out Mrs Hudson's face "Oh it stings" "I am sorry I can't do anything about the stringing" she turned to put the cotton in the bin when a large shadow feel outside the window Mrs Hudson jumped slightly head turning back to Jean "Oh that feel right on my bins" Jean chuckled slightly then got up to make tea for Mrs Hudson's nerves.

It was a hour later that the police arrived with a paramedic and ambulance Sherlock was outside talking to Lestrade it was a few moments later that he came in Jean sighed "Sherlock she will have to stay in our flat she will take my bed" "No I am fine" Mrs Hudson said though her hands where still slightly shaky from the earlier incident Sherlock opened Mrs Hudson's fridge door "She be fine by morning" He insisted Jean argued back "No she is not look at her she could stay at her sister's house to get away from bakers street for a couple of days doctors' orders"

"Don't be absurd she fine like I said" "She in shock Sherlock for god sake and all over some bloody camera phone where is it anyway?" Jean asked Sherlock smiled "Safest place I would know" Mrs Hudson calmed down reached into her jumper "You left it in the pocket of your second best dressing gown you clot" She scoffed slightly taking a sip of her tea before finishing "I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry" She took a deep breath "Thank you Mrs Hudson and shame on you Jean Mrs Hudson leave Backers street? England would fall apart"

After making sure Mrs Hudson was ok Jean gave her some tablets for the pain in her hip and took her to bed she followed Sherlock back up the stairs she was concern if he would say something about what she said back in the warehouse while talking to Miss Alder.

After making sure that Maya was fed and watered once she took the dogs harness of Maya went to sleep on her bed. Jean made tea and a sandwich for both her and Sherlock entering the front room Jean felt a peace she placed Sherlock sandwich on his side which he took and eat Jean then that the mood was too good so she decided asked "Where the phone now?" "Where no one will look" Sherlock replied "Whatever is on that phone is more than just pictures?" "Yes it is" Jean hesitated then said "So she alive then how does that make you feel?" "Happy new year's Jean" Jean sighed sat down "Do you think you would be seeing her again?" "No she was never anyone I would be happy to end up with she flirted with me and I ignored those flirtations"

Jean went to sit by her piano she felt light playing something but not sure what to play "Oh and jean" Jean glanced up "Never say you're a whore you are not you are so much better and above that of a whore you are wonderful, caring, patient, loving you ARE VERY SMART and most of all your heart is pure and that is all that matters to me not some slim built women who thinks beauty is all that counts in the world you are far more above my own stations then you seem to think" Surprised She felt her heart thump in her chest she wanted him to repeat himself but he beat her to it "Don't make me repeat myself I am not a sentimental person and you know that I am irritating I am arrogant but as you said I get the cases done and despite what you seem to think and I know I have given you very little to go by you are important to me you are a VERY SPECIAL FRIEND" The punch went there but Jean said nothing she would cling to those words he managed to say to her as if they were treasured gold. Sherlock started playing Auld lang syne on his violin tilting his head to her piano as he turned back towards the window Jean smiled and picked up the tune and began playing then she sang.

 _Dougie MacLean Auld Lang Syne_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And days of auld lang syne?_

 _ **CHORUS**_ _For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne_

 _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For days of auld lang syne._

 _We twa hae run aboot the braes and pull'd the gowans fine._

 _But we've wandered many a weary foot, since days of auld lang syne._

 _And we twa hae paid'l'd in the burn, frae morning sun till dine,_

 _But seas between us braid hae roared, since days of auld lang syne._

 _ **CHORUS**_ _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,_

 _For days of auld lang syne. -_

 _And surely you'll be your pint stoop, and surely I'll be mine;_

 _And we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne._

 _And ther's a hand, my trusty fier', and gie's a hand to thine;_

 _And we'll tak' a right good waught, For auld lang syne._

 _ **CHORUS**_ _For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne,_

 _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne._

 _For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne,_

 _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne._

 _For day's of auld lang syne_

They said nothing after that playing songs into the night Jean knew no matter what she was happy she meet Sherlock Holmes.

OK another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it once again the song is called AULD LANG SYNE till next chapter over and out.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 24 the women part 5

A few day's later found Jean rather ill she for some reason had gone backwords on her health she could see the internal fight that Sherlock was showing he wanted to go and scan Alder's phone down at St Bart's but he also wanted to help her Jean just smiled "It fine Sherlock go and do what you need to do I will most likely be in bed today after of course I make myself a cup of tea that is."

Sherlock still looked confused which is normally unlike the man but in the end as Jean went to bed with Maya laying by her feet he went and asked Mrs Hudson for a hot water bottle which he took up for her thanking Sherlock she felt her body drift off to sleep.

She been asleep for good two hours in between that time she felt her cover's slid off her but she had no energy to pick it up she saw a figure standing in the door way a women that is but her head was killing her she just wanted darkness and warmth.

Jean felt the covers being placed around her with a gentle kiss to the checks, "rest flower I will take Sherlock's bed" she thought she hard but hardly notice she was so out of it.

It was another hour later that she woke up to the front door opening She eased herself up intending to get another cup of soothing tea before heading back to bed Grabbing her covers and walking crutch she headed downstairs with Maya at her feet.

She saw Sherlock standing there he was sniffing the air then glanced at Jean "Someones here" He said "Clearly not someone who would course harm did Maya make any noise?" Shaking her head Jean felt herself wobble slightly "No but I thought I saw someone standing by my door a women"

Nodding Sherlock started to sniff the air once more his noise led him to his bedroom "Sherlock?" Jean asked "We have a client?" Sherlock said tilting his head towards his room Jean frowned "What in your bedroom?" She asked.

Looking in Sherlock's room she saw Miss Alder laying tucked up in between Sherlock's sheets "Oh…I will go get changed you can wake her up" Jean went and got changed out of her PJ's and into her normal outfits you know the black genes pale pink ¾ top she then put a pale pink jumper on it was still winter after all making sure she had thick socks on she then went back downstairs where Sherlock was making cup's of tea three.

Jean still had her cover wrapped around her she was too cold to not have it, She glanced up as Sherlock handed her a cup of soothing tea she smelt it this was her Lavender tea range. Thanking him Sherlock handed Alder her own normal cup of tea while he sat down on the sofa.

"How are you Flower should you be out of bed?" Irene asked Jean who was still shivering slightly "I'll be fine thank you" Irene sighed reached forward unable to stop herself Jean flinched slightly "Your health is very important Flower don't you know? If you where my partner I'd made sure you remains in bed and had someone make you drinks all day long while keeping you wrapped up in a thick quilt not this thin cover. Is this one sentimental to you then?" Jean blushed but shock her head "Oh no this one not I have one next to this chair" She reached for it to show Irene who glanced over it "Very beautiful flower did you make this?" Irene asked "Oh no just a few squares that all it was handed down by my grandmother who did half My mother was able to add more to it before she pasted away then before I went to the Army and when I had time off I added what I could." She said.

Sherlock sighed and interrupted the two women "So who is after you?" Irene smiled "People who want to kill me" Sherlock sighed once more "Killers" Irene throwback Jean nodded "Yeah we get that but it would help us if you were a little bit clear on who would kill you like I don't know gangs groups organizations that sort of thing?" Irene smiled back to Jean Sherlock spoke "So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them" "Yes it was working for a good while"

Sherlock grinned "Yes then you went and told Jean that you were alive and tried to get her to do things for you that hardly the attitude of someone who would want to try and woo a potential lover" He said though his voice was raising and fist slightly clenching Irene noticed this she glanced up to Sherlock "You are getting jealous Sherlock? Afraid I will take Flower away from you?" She added after that.

Yet the look on Sherlock face was a look that Jean's not seen before it seemed to be the look of fear and anger mixed in together. "Oh don't say that Miss Alder I will never leave Sherlock alone he would forget to eat" Jean added the last bit to try and lightened the mood. Irene sighed "You really are too good for him Jean you know I am bisexual it does not matter to me who I end up with" She lent in to touch Jean once more gently caressing her checks where she was still heated from her fever. "My you really should be in bed Poppet come on let's get you moving Sherlock stopped her "I will take Jean to bed" "Why I was there when her covers feel off I out them back on" Irene stated "You two please stop I don't need to go to bed I am fine" a lie but she did not want these two fighting and over her off all things.

"Nonsense Jean your pale and you should be back in bed come on" She felt her body give in to Sherlock's who had urged her upstairs she had no energy what so ever she briefly saw Sherlock blushing then there was Irene's voice on the other side of the door "You know I can help change you into some clean nightwear" "No thank you I don't trust you with Jean with a mile long pole" Sherlock said back He eased Jean to sit down Maya whining slightly she was meant to be able to help Jean but she could only do so much Sherlock raised jean's arm up taking the jumper off then Maya took the top off.

Sherlock left the bra on Jean wanting to leave her some dignity he could. He moved to pull her trousers down noting the scars on her upper thigh they were formed behind Jean so clearly she did not put them there herself most likely when the was captured and tortured he remembered seeing the scars that littered her back as well the words that where left in-bedded still clearly viable even after a year since the scars where put there. Sherlock made a vow if he ever finds out who was responsible for these scars that clearly makes Jean question her self-worth he would ring them from ear to ear and make it look easy.

Resisting the urge to look and touch each scar Sherlock untied Jean's hair and pulled out a nighty it was one he'd seen her in before it was rather long and cream colour putting the nighty over his friends head Sherlock eased Jean back into her bed Maya grabbed the cover from the floor and pulled it over Jean.

He would check on her as much as he was able he pushed past Irene and grabbed his own covers and took them back upstairs his was much warmer then the thing she using now placing it over Jean's thin frame he sighed. Glancing back towards his girl…. His friend Sherlock shocks his head "She is too good for me" He thought as he left the room.

Jean was hardly aware of anything that went on she heard voices and felt soft hands moved across her body but instead of panicking like she would normally she was calm and content and with that she drifted off to sleep once again.

2 and a half months later

Jean had two to three more bad day's since that night she missed out on cases as well which she was not happy about but she's been sleeping more so then recently she seems to clog out early morning then wake up early afternoon the following day the thing is during her sleep she could hear people talk she could hear the rain fall down she could hear things such as Sherlock playing his violin he said he was writing a song for her he said he might name is simple 'Jean's dream song' She was touched by that so when she was asleep she would hear him play a gentle soothing music that echoes though out the flat. It was not till the following morning that she woke up to the sound of her phone going off her eyes groggy and her body stiff she turned to look at it **"come meet me outside when your ready MH"**

She rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes and looked around She got changed into her black genes and blue ¾ top and dark blue jumper she took her morning or in this case early afternoon medication she left Maya in the house after feeding her once she knew that Sherlock was out of the house. Grabbed her coat and walker and was out she saw Mycroft Holmes standing with an umbrella he was smoking "You don't smoke?" "Neither do I visit cafes" She followed him into the café next to the house that sat down.

"is that the case on Miss Irene Alder?" Jean asked Mycroft nodded "yes closed forever I am about to inform my brother once he is back or if you prefer you are that she somehow got herself into a witness protection scheme in America she been given a new name new identity she will survive there and thrive but he will never see her again."

Jean nodded she took a sip of her tea "Do you think he cared? I mean even at the end he hated her will not name her just introduce her as 'the women' I don't understand what happened in the end"

She said Mycroft nodded "Yes she tried to get him to care about her…. To be the one woman that mattered… yet I don't think she took on board his feelings for you Jean because in the end you will be the ONE women that will matter to him when all is falling down and the world is in ruin he will stay with you in the end." Jean shock her head "He not like that he does not feel things that way and no I don't think your correct he cares about me I know that much he shown it in his little ways but in the end…. I will just be THE FRIEND he never truly had… those where his words a few days ago and He said them with as much honesty as he could master."

Mycroft sighed "My brother has the brains of a scientist or a philosopher yet he elects to be a detective what might we deduce from his heart?" Jean glanced outside the rain pouring down hard "I really don't know" "Neither do I but initially he wanted to be a pirate" Mycroft watched as Jean giggled covering her mouth as she did so.

"You are amazing women Jean Watson I hope he will realize that and tell you so… I hope to welcome you into the family by the end of the new year next year if not before"

Jean was about to say something but cut herself off "Will he be ok with the Witness protection Scheme" Mycroft sighed "That what I want him to believe" Jean frowned "Instead of what?" "She is dead she was captured by a terrorist cell Karachi two months ago and was beheaded." Jean glanced sideways "It was defiantly her she done this before you know" Mycroft nodded "I was thorough this time it would have taken Sherlock Holmes to fall me and I don't think he was on hand do you? So which should we tell Sherlock?" He asked her.

She grabbed the case file and went back to the flat she saw that Sherlock was back "Ah Jean your awake and clearly you have news if it was about leeds to the triple murder it was the Gardener nobody ever notices the erring" She took her coat off greeted Maya and made tea she set Sherlock's next to him and took a sip of her own she hesitated to tell him a lie he would know straight away but she could not tell him the truth either "Oh…. No it not that at all it… it… about Irene Alder" Sherlock glanced up from his microscope "Well did something happen is she coming back?" he asked Jean who looked away from him for a second then turned back "No no it er… I was asked to meet Mycroft downstairs in the café next door and he er…" "is she back in London?" He asked her "No it…she er…. She in America got herself under the witness protection scheme apparently according to Mycroft that is don't know how she swung that one but there you go I am sorry you won't be able to see her again"

Sherlock glanced at her "Why would I want to see her again?" He questions "I er…" "Is that her file?" "Yes I was going to take it back to Mycroft do you want to?" "No" She watched him as he finished his tea and went back to his microscope "but I will have the camera phone" He said reaching out for it" Jean was confessed "there nothing on it anymore everything been stripped" "I know that I still want it" he insisted Jean shock her head "I got to take this back to Mycroft you can't keep anything in the case files I have to this is now the governments property now" She tired "please" He asked once more still holding his hand out she sighed reached into the case bag and got the phone out she placed it in his hands which he said "Thank you" Jean turned to the hallway but turned back "Did she ever text you again after all that?" "Once about a month or so ago" "What did she say" "Good bye Mr Holmes and take care of my flower would you" Jean did not say anything to that she turned back and walked downstairs after grabbing her coat once more.

Things will go back to normal again soon.

Ok that it for this chapter and THE WOMEN I hope you enjoyed it and comments welcome


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Also please forgive me for not updating this week I have not been feeling well down to my CFS chronic fatigue syndrome and had to take day's to rest so that meant no writing as it coursed me to have headaches as well. Also I am still not completely better so this will just be a short chapter till fill the time that I have not added anything the next one will most likely be added on Monday hopefully if I am back to my normal 60% health rate.

Also the music do not belong to me they go to their rightful owners.

Chapter 25 Spy camera and Crazy Frogs

They were now coming out of winter and entering spring the month currently was late march She would sometimes think about what she was going to do for her birthday in April but realized that she would most likely be on a case with Sherlock he mostly would have forgotten and to be completely fair to Sherlock she has not even told him when her birthday was and speaking of Sherlock he has goon on a case the last two weeks leaving Jean at home She has had Soo Lin for tea along with her boyfriend Andy they chat for a good while Jean was happy to hear that they been getting on well as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was also just last week that while she was cleaning her grandfather clock she found a spy camera She knew that Sherlock did not place it She cleans the clock on a weekly basses or as and when she not on a case with Sherlock or writing down on her blog about his cases.

She then counted down all the people and every time she thought about who placed it there she smiled at this present time she been playing Crazy Frog on her piano for just over two and a half days now only taking brakes to make herself and Maya some food or tea also it seemed that poor Maya who taken safety behind Sherlock's chair.

She smiled when at the end of the third day's Mycroft had sent two men in black suits and they seeped round the flat and removed the spy camera's Jean felt rather proud of her self she had also said to the men "Oh and please tell dear Mycroft if he does anything like this again the next song will be chopsticks" She knew how much Mycroft hated non classical music and would flinch whenever he heard a classic changed to modem. So when she went round checking that everyone was moved. She would not tell Sherlock this time he did not need another reason to have a moan about his brother.

She stopped playing Mrs Hudson decided that it was now safe to come up and they had a lovely chat and watched telly for ages before Jean would play a nice little classical Chopin - Spring Waltz

Jean kept on playing for another hour tell Mrs Hudson left saying she needed to get on and clean the flat.

Sighing Jean still carried on playing though on her clarinet she felt while Sherlock was away it was up to her to play music to keep the flat alive with sounds of music. Smiling she sort of drifted in with the music that she was playing Pink Panther not notice Sherlock standing behind her He was shaking his head a little at her antics It was nice hearing her play on her clarinet for a change of course he loved her piano playing so much but just to see the change in her body movement when she has a different instrument Sherlock knew she could play at least five different instruments the first of course was the piano then the Clarinet then she was about to play the garter the saxophone and then the harp though Sherlock also knew that the last two instruments were sold without Jean's permission by her father when she was studding at St Bart's Apparently when Mycroft asked where the money was Jean's father claimed it went towards the wife's Funeral which he called Bullshit she had paid for her funeral.

Sherlock was shock from his when he heard a short gasp his eyes took in Jean then She had been forced to stop playing when what appeared to be pain ripped right though her body clearly she forgotten to take her medication just because she been doing well does not mean she should skip it all together.

"Jean?" The women's head snapped up to see Sherlock was at the door with his arms cross she straightened herself up tapping down her shirt. "Sherlock your back?" "Obviously and clearly you have not been taking your medication" jean took one glance at him placing her clarinet down on her piano before leaning against it "What about you I bet you have not eaten since you been away?" Sherlock sighed it was a role he would eat at least two meals a day while he was on a case even if that was bowl of mixed fruit with Plain Yogurt or it could be porridge or sandwich Jean hardly ever made him anything heavy knowing he would want to get back to his cases as soon as possible and in return she would take her medication even when she was feeling better.

"Yes but I CAN live without eating for a couple of day's you can't live without your medication can you?" Jean smiled "I COULD you know" Sherlock sighed "Yes but you suffer for it would you not and please don't lie now when did you last take it?"

This time she lent of the piano and went into the kitchen to make tea and lunch for her and Sherlock before taking her medication from off the side making sure that Sherlock saw her take two pills he smiled.

"Since yesterday lunch time I have been doing well even the doctor has been surprised with how well I've been doing he says that I could only need to take them twist a day instead of every four hours also I would need to take them a third day maybe in winter when I am more tiered but I will be happy with that result I don't even need to use the wheelchair so much now I" Jean explained happily this was all true of course she went to the doctors last week for her check-up.

Sherlock smiled nodding he sat down at the table noting the flowers that where placed in the middle Hydrangea. "Oh you had visitors?" He asked knowing full well that she did for Jean would never waste money on Flowers no matter how much she loved them. Jean's head poked out of the kitchen "Oh yes Soo Lin popped in with that Andy fellow they are getting along well and she brought those for me she said that they meant expressing gratitude or something like that for helping her out and all of that" She smiled glancing at the bunch of flowers that where now starting to wilt which was a shame she was starting to like a little bit of colour in the flat but she could not waste her money that she gets from working on cases to help towards the rent.

Sherlock nodded "Yes… you like Carnations, Daffodils, Daisy's and Chrysanthemum don't you though?" Jean was surprised that he would get that but then again this was Sherlock "Yes but I don't think I'd have flowers ever given to me unless it was a friend of some form of thanks"

Filing that information away he would use that info not in the distant future he watched her bring the lunch on her tray trolley sausages, eggs beckon and side of bread and butter.

Jean slid into her chair "Oh I know you just solved a case but got anymore in the firing line?" She asked Sherlock sighed Grabbed his laptop, moved her empty plat of food She read out loud "Dear Mr Sherlock I can't seem to find Bluebell anywhere please, please, please can you help?" Jean glanced up "Bluebell?" Sherlock put his fork down "It a rabbit ah but there more of course there always more" Jean read rest of the email "Before the night that Bluebell disappeared she turned luminous like a fairy then the next morning Bluebell was gone" Jean laughed "It not funny Jean I solve serious cases murder cases mass kidnappings even not poor little rabbit disappearing"

"I am sorry Sherlock but that just cute" She laughed even more. Sherlock started to rant a little "hutch still locked no sign of a brake in" Sherlock gasp rather dramatically "This is brilliant phone Lestrade tell him there an escaped rabbit" Jean glanced up "Are you serious?" "It either this or cluedo?" Jean closed the laptop up getting up from the chair "Ah no we are never playing that again that was the worst idea I ever came up with" Sherlock turned back to her "Why not?" "Because it not actually possible for the victim to have done it that why Sherlock" She took the plats back into the kitchen "It the only possible salutation" Jean sighed "It not in the rules" "Then the rules are wrong!"

The door bell rang Jean placed the plates and cups on the drying rake then glanced back to Sherlock "Single ring" She said Sherlock nodded "Maximum pressure just under half a second" He added then they both smiled grinned and said together "client" Jean added "And it could not have come a moment too soon".

Ok that it for now as I said before I am not completely back to my normal 60% health rate. So this is just a little filler leading up to the main one I hope you do next Monday if I am well enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Chapter 26 the hounds of the Baskerville part 1

The client as it turns out was called Henry knight, asked them to watch a clip showing the Dartmoor lands and the laboratory that did animal mutation experiments Sherlock turned the clip off "So what did you see?" the man Henry glanced to Jean then back to Sherlock "Oh on the clip before you turned it off I was just about to say" He pointed lamely to the T.V Sherlock sighed "Yes you where about to say what you thought they would want you to see in a T.V interview now I prefer to do my own editing" He explained Jean was over on the sofa petting Maya keeping her away from the man who was clearly nerves around dogs. "Yes… yes of course em… do you know Dartmoor at all Mr Holmes?" Jean hesitated she was raised not miles off the place Sherlock cocked his head to the side to look at Jean "Do you know it Jean?" Jean hesitated "I know of the place…. I used to go for walks with my mother before she passed away and I was at ST Bart's but have not been back since" Henry nodded "Yes it is a amazing place it like nowhere you been before it sort of bleak yet beautiful" He stead at Jean "Yes we used to go for walks After my mum died just my dad and me every evening we go out onto the moor…." Sherlock interrupted "yes very good now skipping to the night that your dad was violently killed when did that happened?"

Jean still sitting she sighed "Not good Sherlock" She whispered Sherlock cocked his head to the side to glance back in her direction "No?" "No sorry" "Ah" He sort of put in then Henry spoke "There was a place it sort of local landmark called Dewer's Hollow" Henry waited to for Sherlock to click things together which Sherlock did not he sighed "It a ancient name for the devil" Jean butted in "Is that what you think you saw? The Devil? Or was it something else?"

Henry glanced down to Maya before shifting to the side a little as to get away from her then he gulped but muttered "Yes it was huge coal black fur with red eyes it got him tore him the thing tore him apart I honestly cannot remember anything else they found me the next morning wondering around on the moor but… my dad's body was never found"

Jean who had been writing all this down turned to Sherlock "Red eyes coal black fur Enormous. Could be a large dog or wolf if it came from the Baskerville laboratory that could be possible you know a genetic experiment" Sherlock agreed but he seemed to be more mocking then sympathetic like Jean was Henry picked that up "Are you making fun of me Mr Holmes my father was always going on about the things they were doing at Baskerville about the type of monsters they were breeding there people used to laugh at him as well… I can see your lady friend is being honest and she agrees with my father and me" He was about to stand up to go over to Jean but Maya growled at him forcing his body to stay where it was Sherlock still sitting in his chair "I bet it did wonders for Dartmoor's tourist numbers" Jean lent down to pet Maya "Look Henry whatever did kill your father it was well over 20 years ago why come to us now Sherlock's been at this business for at least what 3 years now?" She eyed Sherlock for a contamination he nodded they were not going to mention that he was also working while he was on drugs public did not need to know that.

Henry grow frustrated "I'm not sure you can help me Mr Holmes since you find it all so funny" "Because of what happened last night?" Sherlock said Jean head snapped back to him "Why what happened last night?" She asked Henry who had stood and took the long way around his chair to avoid Maya's growling "How…. How did you know?" Sherlock's eyes closed then they opened as if to think before he spoke "I did not know I notices came up from Devon on the first available train this morning you had a disappointing breakfast and a cup of black coffee the girl in the seat across the aisle fancied you and although you were initially keen you now changed your mind you are however extremely anxious to have your first cigarette of the day sit down Mr Knight and do please smoke I'd be delighted"

Jean sighed in annoyance Henry sat back down again going around the back of the chair rather then by the front of it "How on earth did you know all that I mean just by looking at me?" Sherlock let out a little smile Jean just roles her eyes "Punched-out holes where your ticket would have been checked" Jean stood "Not now Sherlock" "Oh please I been copped up in here for hours" Jean whispered in a hushed voice "You been cooped up you barely been back in London for five hours here no more than 2 then you start saying your board no sooner after breakfast and I have been in this flat for days you bloody well tell me who been cooped up here" She landed her hand down on the table next to her just to make her point of her own frustration then she took her walking crutches "Your just showing off" "Of course I am show off Showing off is what we do" "It what you do I am going to make us some tea I am clearly not in the mood to listen to you." She walked pass Henry then said "I need to make tea" She hesitated then asked "would you like some while he rants on" Henry nodded surprised by the sudden outburst of the short women.

Jean nodded going into the kitchen while Sherlock finishes he observation she still listened in "Train napkin you used to mop up the spilled coffee strength of the stain shows that you did not have milk there are traces of ketchup there it is around your lips and also on your sleeve cooked breakfast more likely or the nearest thing that train can managed they need someone like Jean to make they would be paying double the money they pay their current cooks" "Not going to make me happy" Jean shouted form the kitchen "Just making sure you where listing" Sherlock called back Jean could not help but to smile.

Henry chucked at the two "How did you know it was disappointing?" Sherlock looked shocked "Is there any other type of breakfast on a train?" He continued "The girl female handwriting quit distinctive wrote her phone number down on the napkin I can tell from the angle of the napkin she was sitting across from you on the other side of the airless Later after she got off I'd imaged" he stopped as Jean came back in with her trolley tray walker he took his tea off her tray and handed Mr knight his leaving Jean's herbal tea he continued to talk.

"It was also then that later when you split your coffee you used the same napkin accidentally smudging the number you been over the last four digits yourself in another pen so at the time you wanted to keep the number but just now though you used the napkin again to blow your noise so you decided that you are not that into her after all then there is the nicotine stain on your fingers yours shaking fingers, Oh I know the signs no chance to smoke no time to role one on the train and not enough time to role one on the cab on your way here it just after 9:15 you're quit desperate. The first train from Exeder to London leaves at 5:46 am you got the first one possible so something important must have happened last night AM I WRONG?" Sherlock asked the last words he raised his voice a little.

Mr Knight inhaled his breath which Jean suspected he did not notice he was holding "No… your right you're completely exactly right bloody hell I heard you were quick." "It all part of my job now shut up and smoke Jean do you want to go to your room or go out?" Sherlock asked Jean sighed grabbing her walking crutches she said "I will go up to my room best get my things packed for this case" She throw the hidden cigarettes that where under the skull at Sherlock who court them she smiled at him. "Ask nicely next time" She left to go pack her things.

She got upstairs while Henry smoked she then took hold of her case and back pack Mycroft bought her the large case a few weeks ago staying that if she would ever follow Sherlock on one of his long dissonance cases she would need more then just her rucksack.

Sherlock about 20 min later came up "You ready?" Jean smiled "Yep" He grabbed her suitcase while Jean put the rucksack around her back she followed Sherlock downstairs and out the front where she saw him placing her walker in the boot as well as her wheelchair he saw her look of annoyance "Just because you're doing better dose not mean that you should do without these things my brother brought for you to use he told you not to be stubborn did he not?" Sighing Jean nodded "Well then I think it best to have these things then just to be safe then sorry"

They were about to get into the car when they hard Mrs Hudson arguing to someone "Oh… looks like Mrs Hudson found the wife in Doncaster" Sherlock chuckled "Yeah well wait till she finds out about the one in Islambad"

Sherlock then said to the cabbie "Paddington Station please"

The train ride was more quitter then what Jean would have imagine Sherlock insisted that she took a window seat apparently he had booked the whole four chairs for himself and Jean although Sherlock told her it was because he did not want to sit by idiots and all that rubbish Jean was thankful not one moment did she feel she was being overcrowded and when someone tried to sit down opposite them Maya whined alerting Sherlock if he dropped off to sleep he would tell them to sod off only once did he allowed an old lady to sit down as she only had two stops to go to before she was off and Jean would not have felt right that they were sitting down and she was standing so in the end Sherlock gave in. During that time he somehow some time when Jean had dropped off to sleep phoned ahead and hired a car which he told her when she had woken up.

The car was already ready for them when they got off at the train station everything was loaded and Sherlock took the driver's seat and drove. It took a while for them to get to Dartmoor and it was just as beautiful in a misty way that Jean remembered it being.

They got out of the car near some boulders Jean looked at the map while Sherlock climbed the boulders to see if he can see anything She looked at the map and then pointed just left of her front "There Baskerville" She glanced up to see the laboratory not far from them then she turned round "Right and that is Grimpen village" She turned back around "So that must be" She glanced back down at the map.

"Yes that Dawers Hollow" she glanced around trying to get her bearings it been a while since she read maps "What that?" Sherlock asked pointing to something just before the Baskerville laboratory Jean grabbed her binoculars "Yes I think that a mine field technically Baskerville is an army base so I guess they were always so keen to keep people out." Sherlock scoffed "Clearly"

They got back into the car Jean checking up on Maya who was sitting in the back seats made sure she had water and was not too hot. After she was happy they carried on to the village, shortly after they got out of the four by four Jean grabbed Maya and her walker deciding as Sherlock says better safe then sorry.

As they passed some tourist the guide was talking about staying away from the moors at night and told them to let their friends and family know. They went into the pub where Jean had tried to book two different rooms for them but the landlord said there was only one double but two single beds "I can always get someone to put them together for you?" He asked Jean felt her face flush a little but held her composure "Oh no we are not a couple just good friends" "Oh don't worry about it lass you look like you're a good catch" Sherlock appeared from behind Jean "Oh… ur… never mind" He took her money and cashed it in while he did so Jean saw some notes stuck on the paper poker (Not sure what they are called I have always called them the paper pokers)

She ripped it off quickly while he was distracted and took her change when he looked up Sherlock walked away She asked the landlord "I could not help but notice the map of the moors, a skull and a crossbones?" The landlord nodded "Oh that yes well.. lovely day we are having" He trailed off getting their drinks together "Pirates" She asked clearly amused by his failed attempt to distract her.

He looked up "Eh…. No, no the grate Grimpen minefield they call it" Oh right" Jean put in adding a little shock to her voice to try and make her sound worried it worked as the Landlord added "It not what you think it the Baskerville testing site it been going on for over 80 years now every local knows about it. But I not sure anyone really knows what there anymore" Jean hummed in agreement and understanding but she could not help but take guess "Explosive?" "Oh no not just explosive no brake into that place and if your lucky you might just get blown up they say in case your planing a nice stroll here lass with your boyfriend" "Oh we are not together but ta I will remember that other part"

He nodded "Aye. No it buggers up tourism a bit as well so thank god for that demon hound! Did you see that show you know the documentary" Jean sighed "Yes just recently yeah" The landlord chuckled "God bless Henry Knight and his monster from hell" Maya then let out a little growl but Jean said nothing she saw Sherlock in the corner of her eye he nodded which told Jean that she needed to ask more questions "Did you see it the hound I mean?" She asked "Me? oh no no oh yeah Fletcher he runs the walks you know the monster walks for the tourist you know" The landlord pointed to the man who was standing outside talking on his phone. "He has seen it" Jean could not help but scoff at the ironic off it all "Handy for trade" She asked

The landlord looked up to see one of the men in a chef outfit come in from the back "I just been saying we been rushed off our feet billy" the chef billy agreed "Yeah, lots of monster hunters doesn't take much these days one mention on twitter and woomph! Oh we are out of WKD" Billy told the landlord who nodded "Alright" "Yeah what with the monster and the prisoner I don't know how people can sleep around here do you Gary?" the landlord now called Gary walked behind the bar patted Billy on the shoulder and said "Like a baby" Billy snorted "That not true he a snorer" Jean chuckled slightly petting Maya on the head "Is yours a snorer?" Jean was about to say something but Gary beat her to it "Apparently they are not together" "Oh his lost" Jean said nothing this was going to be an interesting case indeed.

Ok that it hopefully this chapter makes up for the last short chapter please feel free to comment and hope to hear from you soon.

I hope I spelt the names correctly

Over and out.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone this is my new fanfiction involving Male Sherlock and female John known as Jean Watson. Here are the flowing warnings please note that these are here to warn you that stuff will happen or have happened.

 **Warnings. Past rape, mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, drugs mention as well as forcibly used, attempt rape, animal abuse (not from Jean or Sherlock or from normal good characters)**

 **Disability nerve damage, spinal damage, tremors, PTSD, use of mobility aids.**

Also if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me then just let me know I have dyslexic and would like to warn people that there may be grammar mistakes and misspelling.

Also I am so sorry I have not updated in the last few days been busy with Easter and good Friday.

Chapter 27 the hounds of the Baskerville part 2

Jean walked out of the pub to see Sherlock talking Fletcher who was sitting at a pub table, Jean went to sit down just as Sherlock said "Sorry Jean bets off" She looked up Maya laid down. "Sorry?" She asked at the same time as Fletcher said "Bet?" Sherlock sighed "my plan needs darkness and we only have another half hour of light I'd say." Jean hummed in her head wondering what Sherlock really was on about "Wait…. Wait sorry what bet?" Fletcher asked again.

Sherlock grinned "Oh I bet Jean here £50 that you could not prove that you seen the hound" Jean court on "Oh yes the guys in the pub said you did and I thought it be great if we could go and see the beast for our self's you see and I said to Sherlock here that you could and as I seen a nice sturdy coat in the shops back home but I could not afford it you see" She put on a sad face and although it was true that she did see a nice coat in the shops not far from the flat but normally she could not afford it with the income she gets and even with the money Mycroft sends when she works cases that are to do with the government she was not going to waste it on clothing that though she wants she does not need.

Fletcher smiled "Well I think you're going to lose your money mate I will help this young lady out and yes I've seen it about a month or so ago up at the hollow it was of course mind couldn't see much but I…" Sherlock interrupted "I see of course there was no other witnesses either I suppose?" "No but" He sighed "Never are" Fletcher interrupted him this time "No but wait" He got his phone out flicked though it and got a photo out showing it to Sherlock "There you are" Sherlock glanced at it then sneered slightly "That it I was hoping for more solid prove that could have been edited for all I know Sorry Jean I win" Jean said nothing but she could see from the corner of her eye that Sherlock was looking at her even while he was drinking what for she could not understand Fletcher however got up from the table "wait wait that not all not by a long shot people don't like going up there you know the hollow it gives them a bad feeling" Jean petted Maya a little who nudged her legs slightly to comfort her.

Once more Sherlock scoffed "ohhh is it haunted? Is that supposed to convince me?" Fletcher scoffed himself "No don't be stupid" He said Jean thought that the man was brave or stupid to call the 'grate Sherlock Holmes' stupid but Fletcher carried on talking "no nothing like that but I recon there is something out there for sure something from Baskerville that escaped" Sherlock drank more before scoffing once more "What a clone… super dog" Fletcher nodded "Yeah maybe who knows but it is dangers god knows what they been spraying on those poor creatures over the years. Or putting in the water that has who knows what chemicals I wouldn't trust them as far as I can spit" Sherlock sighed "Is that really the best you got?" Fletcher thought for a moment then he placed his hands in his pockets "I had a mate once who worked in the MOD one weekend we meant to go fishing, but he never showed up well not till late when he did he was as white as a sheet I can see him now he said to me "I seen things Fletch I ain't never want to see again terrible things he'd been sent to some secret army base. Patron Down maybe? Maybe Baskerville or somewhere else but in the labs there the really secret labs he'd said he seen terrible things rats as big as dogs he says and dogs the size of horses" Fletcher pulled out a footprint the paw print of a dog but it was much larger then a normal dog Jean could see for herself she asked Maya to stand "Come on girl paw" Maya got her paw up and Jean gently placed it on the slab Jean smiled "Well done Maya now" She said to Sherlock who looked slightly white himself she drank some of her drink "Did we say £50 did we not?" Sherlock sighed got the money out and handed it to her "Ta" She glanced up to Fletcher "Cheers for that I can get my coat now"

Jean got up and followed Sherlock to the car they where borrowing Maya once again in the back and Jean felt the silences in the air "Sherlock? If you want that money back…" "It not about the money Jean I was rather annoyed that you did by the coat to begin with I told you weeks ago to get one the current one you have is the one you got from a charity shop…I was embarrassed that you had to win the money though a bet that I WOULD have one if he did not bring out the print." "There nothing wrong with charity buy thank you very much and I can't go wasting money on clothing when there is food and medication to buy plus why on earth would you be embarrassed about me having charity clothing…. It not like I am your wife or partner." Sherlock said nothing after that the drive was once more silent till they got the Baskerville base.

From the looks of things Baskerville was very heavily guarded Jean took note of the German shepherds and armed forces standing watch. From the looks of things Sherlock was doing his normal observing look they drove up to the security gate with the guards standing in front of it.

Jean got out her badge this seemed to be like a good time to use her government pass badge she showed it to Sherlock who nodded his agreement "I'D please" The guard said to Sherlock Handed his card over then The guard went round and took the badge from Jean. She cocked her head to Sherlock "You know this seems like the type of abusing authority that Mycroft was talking about?" Sherlock turned his head to Jean and scoffed "I would have thought that he would have known by now that we are no longer in London and most likely know where we are and if he does not he will when they scan that card to find out you know we will get court I mean it be like "Oh hi we just thought come and have a wonder in your top secret weapon base" Sherlock chuckled Jean continued "And you could imagine the reply OH really of course come in have a cup of tea we kettles just boiled" Sherlock scoffed "You should know by now that Mycroft name gets you in anywhere and with his name on yours and Maya's card staying he is your boss and your one of his top agents protecting me you would not be shot not till Mycroft sees you first" Jean sighed the guard brought her card back "Does the dog have one?" He asked Jean went through her purse "Here" She said the guard scan that as well "I give them 5 to 10 minutes before we are discovered" "Relaxes" Sherlock told her as the guard came back "All clear thank you Captain Watson" Jean smiled "Oh thank you by the way you all are doing a fantastic work" She put in as Sherlock drove off "Mycroft's name literally opens doors" "I told you he is practically the British government and I reckon we have a good 20 mins before anyone realizes that something is wrong" And with that Sherlock drove off towards the Baskerville labs.

Sherlock parked up Jean got Maya out of the car while Sherlock grabbed her walker. They where meat with a corporal who got out of his own car "What is it are we in trouble?" Sherlock was having none of it. "Are we in trouble SIR how did you know I was here?" "Your name flagged up so I was told to go and find out why" Jean glanced to Sherlock as if to ask what he was doing but the corporal looks shocked he turned to Jean regardless "Is there something wrong sir" Jean played along "I hope not Corporal I hope not" The corporal continued to talk "it just we don't get inspected often you see sir it just does not happen" Jean asked "Never heard of a spot check?" She sighed once more getting her card out "Captain Jean Watson Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and now agent for Mycroft Holmes" "Ma'am" he saluted her "Major Barrymore won't be pleased Ma'am he'll want to see you both the dog stays behind" Jean shock her head "Absolutely not this here is my companion here is Maya she goes with me everywhere surely you know what a PTSD dog does do you not?" "yes Ma'am of course forgive me"

With that he turned leading them away but Jean stopped him once again "I am afraid we won't have time for that now who knows what items could be changed before we get a full tore lead on CORPORAL right away carry on that an order" "Yes Ma'am" Sherlock scan his card first then Jean followed along with Maya's card all of which was given access.

As the corporal lead the way Sherlock whispered "Nice touch" Jean smiled "I have not palled rank in ages" "Did you enjoy it?" "Oh well yeah of course I did who wouldn't" She asked scans got checked again once again they were given access.

They went down in the lift Sherlock started asking questions "How many animals do you keep down here?" "Lots sir" "Any of them escape?" "They would have to known how to use the lift sir we are not breeding them to be that cleaver" Jean put in "Unless they have help Maya is a trained dog she knows how to do many things that a normal dog does not" A man walked up he was wearing a white protective suit "Ah and who are you?" The corporal stopped "It alright Dr Frankland, I'm just showing these two around" Dr Frankland nodded "Ah new faces how nice" Maya started to growl slightly Jean took note but said nothing even as Dr Frankland jokingly said "Careful you don't get stuck down here I only a came to fix a tap" Jean calmed Maya down as the man walked off she asked "How far does the lift go down?" "Quite a way down Ma'am" She glanced to Sherlock then asked "And what down there?" "Well" He hesitated "We have to keep the bins somewhere Ma'am this way please" Jean followed playing her role in asking questions "So what exactly do you do here?" The corporal stopped but then continued "I'd thought you know Ma'am? With this being an expectation" Jean thought on her toes "Well I am not an expert and I THOUGH you would give me more understanding so we can get a fall understanding on WHAT IS going on" The corporal nodded he seems to be happy with her answer "Well yes well you see everything from stem cell research to trying to cure the common cold Ma'am" Jean knew what he was not saying "But mostly weaponry?" "Of sort or another yes" Jean pushed him on "Biological, chemical?" The corporal put his scan in the door and it opened "One war ends another begins Ma'am new enemy's to fight we have to be prepared" They went into another room Jean court Sherlock checking his watch it been 10 Minuets the door opens to a women talking the corporal spoke "Dr Stapleton" Jean hard Sherlock whisper the name again as if to recall something Jean said nothing.

"Yes" Dr Stapleton asked she then asked "Who this and why is there a dog in the room it should be left upstairs" the corporal spoke "Priority Ultra Ma'am order from the high and inspection and the dog stays with the Captain" Dr Stapleton glanced down at her work "Oh really?" Sherlock spoke "It would be accorded every courtesy Dr Stapleton what's your role at Baskerville?" She laughed "Accorded at every courtesy isn't that the idea?" Jean put in Dr Stapleton scoffed I am not free to say official secrets" She tried Sherlock stopped her "Oh you are most certainly free to say and I sagest you remain that way" Dr Stapleton hesitated but said "I have a lot of fingers in a lot of pies I like to mix things up genes mostly now and again actual fingers"

Sherlock clicked his fingers silently "Stapleton I knew I knew your name" She shook her head "I doubt it" Sherlock finished talking "People say there no such things as coincidence what dull lives they must lead" Sherlock held up his paper pad with the one word on it "Bluebell have you been talking to my daughter?" Sherlock did his normal speech "Why did bluebell have to die Dr Stapleton?" Jean court on "The rabbit?" Sherlock continued "Disappeared from inside a locked hutch which was always suggestive" "The rabbit?" Jean asked again Sherlock nodded "Yes clearly an inside job Rabbits are nerves by nature and weary around strangers they would not have gone so quietly" "Oh you reckon?" Dr Stapleton tried "Why because it glowed in the dark?" He asked "I have no idea what you're talking about who are you?"

Sherlock checked his watch Grabbed Jean and said "Well I think we seen enough now Corporal thank you so much" "That it?" He asked Sherlock forced Jean to turn She court on "Yes that it thank you we will let our self's out cheers"

She lent in to whisper "Did we just brake into a military base to investigate a rabbit?"

They were near the top when Sherlock got a text _"What are you doing is Jean with you?"_ "Ah 23 min and Mycroft is getting slow" Sherlock texted back _"Yes she with me we may need back up she not going to be able to run today"_ they got to the top when standing in front of them was a man clearly angry "This is bloody outrages why wasn't I told?" the Corporal stuttered slightly "Major Barrymore these two I mean" Jean gave Sherlock a worried glance "Keep moving" He said urging her past the man and down the corridor seconds later was when the corporal sounded the alarm Jean felt her body panic Maya was leading her to the door which was now sealed shut.

"What the hell is going on?" Major Barrymore demanded the Corporal ran up to them "These two are intruders unauthorized I'D by the man" Major Barrymore gleamed as much as a man of his appearance could gleam "Really is that right tell me who are you?" Jean tried to interfere "look there clearly been some mistake" Major glanced to Jean "Clearly not Mr Mycroft Holmes who are you?" Jean tried again "Computer error Major your computer knew who I was and did not pick anything up and clearly Errors happen all the time this will have to be reported and put on the books you know" She sensed Dr Frankland slowly walk up to them she also hard a click on his phone she knew it was not Sherlock's or hers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I WANT ANSWERS NOW" Major demanded his voice raising even more it Dr Frankland interrupted "It alright Major I know exactly who these two are" Major Barrymore was surprised "You do?" "yes I am getting a little slow on faces you know it comes with age you know but yes but Mr Holmes here isn't someone I would expect to show up at this places or all places good to see you again Mycroft" He finished holding out his hand to shake Sherlock's who went along with the play this man was clearly putting on but not clearly enough that the Major could pick it up.

"I had the honor of meeting Mr Holmes at the WHO conference in….." Dr Frankland tried "Brussels was it?" Sherlock shock his head "No it was Vienna" Dr Frankland smiled "Yes that it Vienna of course it was this is Mr Mycroft Holmes Major there clearly as the lady pointed out been some kind of mistake" Jean could feel her breath court in her throat as the Major nodded to the corporal who went to turn the alarm of "On your head be it Dr Frankland" who laughed "don't worry I'll show them out Corporal" "Very well sir" Jean felt her body being moved forward by both Sherlock and Maya who was pulling her gently into the outside compound.

Once they where outside Sherlock checked on Jean who was trying to get her breathing back in order and her panic settle. "Thank you" Sherlock said to Dr Frankland who nodded to them "This is about Henry knight isn't it?" Jean nodded the three started to walk away "I thought so I knew he wanted help but…. I didn't realize he was going to go contact the grate Sherlock Holme's don't worry I know who you really are I'm never off your website when I am not working thought you be wearing the hat though" Sherlock sighed "That was not my hat" Dr Frankland pushed on turning to Jean still walking with them "I hardly recognized him without it" "That wasn't my hat" Sherlock tried again, Frankland wasn't having none of it. "Of course I read your blog Dr Watson brilliant work." "Oh cheers" "Yeah the pink thing how you come up with some of the names for the titles are brilliant and the one with the aluminum crutch."

Sherlock asked "Do you know Henry Knight?" Dr Frankland nodded "Yes but I know his dad better he had all sorts of bad theories about this place still he was a good friend" Jean glanced behind them to see the Major still was watching them "Look I really can't talk right now here my cell number if I can help, you know with Henry give me a call"

"I never did ask what exactly is it that you do here?" Sherlock asked "Mr Holmes I would love to tell you but of course I would have to kill you afterwords" Dr Frankland laughed a little after his choice of wording.

Sherlock was not amused "That would be tremendously ambitious of you to try" Dr Frankland feel silent "Tell me about Dr Stapleton?" "Never speak ill of a colleague" Sherlock tried again "But you'd speak well of one which your clearly omitted to do?" Dr Frankland sighed himself "I do seem to be don't I?" Sherlock glanced to Jean "Yes well I'll be in touch" as they walked off Jean asked "So?"

Sherlock put the number in his jacket "So?" he repeated "What was all that about the rabbit?" She saw him raise the collar of his sheet up and wrapped it around himself "Oh please let not start this again with you being acting so mysteries with your cheekbones and turning up your coat collar up so you act all cool" Sherlock frowned at her while he put her walker in the boot Jean opened the back door for Maya to get in "I don't do that" He finished they both got into the car Jean smiled slightly to her self "Yeah you do"

They drove away from Baskerville back into the village where they would continue with case.

Ok that it hope you all enjoyed this chapter over and out.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone this is a Fanfiction I am trying to continue as I gave it up last year as my health has fallen I was getting migraines far to often but I hope to carry on once more with Sherlock and Jean.

 **Warnings past rape mentions of past rape, PTSD because of rape, Drugs mentions as well as forcibly used attempt rape animal abuse(Not from Jean or Sherlock or from Normal good characters) Also Disability nerve damage, Spinal Damage, Tremors, PTSD and last but not least use of mobility aids .**

 **(Test run on animals in this chapter should have mention that in the last one)**

 **Please note I am dyslexic so please excuse the poor spelling and grammar I have tried to correct it by spell check but that only goes so far.**

 **Chapter 28 the hound of the Baskerville part 3  
**

"So the Emil from Kirsty the missing Luminous Rabbit? Are you getting soft again?" Jean asked she smiled "Kirsty Stapleton, whose mother specialist in genetic manipulation" Sherlock finished "Ah so she made her daughters rabbit glow in the dark how a Fluorescent gene but how did she get it?" "very good Jean yes most likely removed and sliced into the specimen simple enough these days" Jean nodded "Okay so what we know that Doctor Stapleton performs secret genetics on animals experiments on poor animals" Jean finished she glanced back to hear Maya Whine a little she clearly did not like that lab.

"Yes but the real questions is has she been working on more deadlier then a rabbit" Sherlock asked she looked out of the window "Such as a dog or even a wolf" Jean put in "but then to be fair that is quite a wide field" They did not say much as the two drove back to Henry knight home "Hi come in" Sherlock walked in Jean followed she could tell by the house that the man was rich but she still asked "Are you emm... Rich? this is a nice house" Henry glanced back at her "Yeah" "OH" was all she could follow up with She noted Sherlock sighed at her then they followed him though the rest of the house till they got to the kitchen where Henry made them tea.

He was writing down things he kept seeing when he was in his trance like state "it just a couple of words that I keep seeing such as Liberty and in" Jean wrote those words in her note book. "That all I remember" As Henry put the milk back Jean asked Sherlock "Mean anything to you?" "Liberty in Death is that not the expression clearly" "Of course" Jean muttered under her breath. Sherlock sighed once more "The only true freedom" Jean hummed as Henry turned back to them "So... what now" Jean smiled "Well Sherlock has a plan?" She glanced at Sherlock "Yes we take you back out to the moor" Henry did not look to pleased with the idea "Okay" "If anything attacks you I'll send Jean and Maya to protect you" "WHAT" Henry shouted "That should make things interesting"Sherlock smiled at Jean who in turn shock her head at the idea "You mean at night?" Henry asked his face paled almost to Jean's colour.

"You want me to go out there at night? That your plan?" "I don't believe you sometimes Sherlock "Well what else is there if there is a monster out there we need to find out where it living and what the creature truly is otherwise this trip has been a complete waste"

He grinned took a sip of his tea Jean sighed, they took a rest for the afternoon Henry allowed her to rest on his couch for a while before they made their way out onto the moors Jean left Maya at Henry's she did not feel right bringing her dog out somewhere there could be danger she could be hurt she also used her crunches as her walker was not built for off road like this.

They all took flash lights as they got to a rocky part of the moors Jean could hear Screeching of some animal in the distance. She looked up when she hard rustling in the bushes only to see a light flashing from the hills further away a mores code Jean realized She hesitated but turned to call for Sherlock "Sher..." But he was gone Taking her mores code book out she read the code book "U-M-Q-R-A" Jean looked up the lights stopped flashing "What the hell dose that mean" She whispered to her self "U-M-Q-R-A umqra really of all things" She asked her self.

Hearing distance noises she turned to try and catch up with Sherlock and Henry she kept whispering "Sherlock" every few steps she felt her phone go it was her reminder for her tablets. She sighed she went to get them out of her little bum bag she had with her for this case but in the distance once again there was a rhythmic soft clanking noise making Jean stop in her tracks She walked forward for a few more steps then it happen again Jean shined her torch down on the floor trying to see anything that would give away clues then a third time forth time every few steps Jean counted to 10 then backwards keeping her heart rate normal fifth to sixth time the noise would not stop till Jean got to a pipe she saw light rain falling on it from the branches from above she chuckled a little to herself thank goodness Sherlock was not here to see her make a fool of a simple sound.

However just as that thought entered her mind a fast moving something or another went right behind her Jean span round so fast she thought she might have whiplash then of course the (howling starts) Jean was not Stupid she took of like a short as fast as her legs allowed her crutch supporting her as she made her way to find Sherlock and Henry thank the lord she court up with them "Did you hear it" Jean asked coughing her lungs "We saw it we saw it" Henry agreed "No I did not see anything" Sherlock defended himself.

Now Henry was not having none of that "What are you talking about?" "Like I said I did not see anything" Sherlock insisted he walked on Jean tried to keep up her legs where killing her.

Henry and Jean made their way back to his house "Look he must have seen it I saw it why would he say that he must have I saw it it was right there" Jean sighed as Maya made her way towards them "Look Henry I need you to sit down and calm down take deep breaths alright? I'm going to give you something to help you sleep" Jean went to put her gloves on the cabinet "This is good news Jean this is at last I'm not crazy I have people who seen it hard it even there is a hound there and Sherlock he saw it too I know he did he had his light right on the thing no matter what he said He saw it" Henry muttered into his hands Jean gave him the tablets before bidding him good night she took Maya and her bag went back to the inn she hopped Sherlock would be.

Thank goodness he was when she got there at last a little high on her alert raider considering the night they just had but she was at the inn within half an hour.

She took her things up to the room She was shearing with Sherlock before meeting him back down by the fire.

"Well he in a pretty bad way manic I would describe him for sure totally convince he saw some supper-mutant dog out there on the moors and while I think there is something out there the most I think it would be was a stray dog and I'm sure if people knew how to make a super Mutant dog we would have known about it by now you can't keep that a secret there be a sale on fur sure I mean that how it all works." she eased her self down onto the chair took her medication she meant to have taken before then took a good look at Sherlock to see her was rather pale

"Look lets look at the facts here I found footprints so had Henry and the tore guides as well we heard the howling which could have come from any stay dog and I saw a signal Morse Code I think I could be wrong would not have been first time I've been wrong anyway" She got out her book "U-M-Q-R-A dose that mean anything to you?" She asked glancing up to Sherlock he took the small glass from the table his hands was shaking like a leaf this would be the first time she seen him like this.

"Once you ruled out the impossible what ever remains however improbable would have to be true" he whispered Jean stared at him Maya tried resting her head on his leg which he pushed off with a grunt Jean sighed bringing Maya over to her side of the table.

"What ever dose that mean?" Jean asked He took his drink again his hands still shock "Look at me I'm afraid Jean Once I was able to keep myself distant, divorce myself from feelings but you see?" He asked holding out his shaking hand with the glass "My own body betraying me even when you where held by Moriarty I could keep my fear in cheek what I was dealing with then was Human this? No it like the grit on lens the fly on the ointment!" Sherlock gritted out "Yeah alright Spock keep it easy you've been wired out lately you know you have I think you just got out there got your self a bit worked up we all did I..." "Worked up" Sherlock sounded annoyed at her "It was dark and sca.." "ME WORKED UP there was nothing wrong with me" he finished breathing heavily.

Jean watched with worried eyes as he sat across from her self holding his head with his hands he was trying to go into his mind palace but had not "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME" he shouted then whispered "You want me to prove it" He snapped Jean zoned out she did not want to know what he was blabbering about she came in again at his snapping at her "I use my senses unlike some people Leave me alone alright" "Okay" was all she said what else could she say he was angry at her he was angry at himself for feeling such emotions she sighed "Why would you listen to me I'm just your friend or I thought I was" "I don't have FRIENDS" Jean's heart felt like it stopped for a moment she kicked her self he was too emotional at the moment she could not feel anything from what he saying she told her self. Over and over again.

"No... I wonder why" She cleared her throat she was back to square one again she pushed her self from the chair leaving Sherlock where he was in his self petty party.

Jean took Maya outside to clear her head she was not going to allow Sherlock's words hurt her not when she knew he did not mean it.

As she took deep breaths she opened her eyes to see in fields beyond the inn was lights flashing again in mores code she was sure of it she followed the lights.

To her dismay it was only some couple in a car making love in her disappointment she turned round again to head back for the inn she would never live this one down.

Her phone went of _"Henry's therapist is In cross Keys pub S "_ Jean groaned a little " _so"_ the reply was _"Interview her" "why should I? J"_ Jean kept looking down at her phone in annoyance Sherlock downloaded a picture onto her phone a picture of a women " _yeah and? J" "I don't do well with women S"_

Jean finally got back to the pub where she meat with the women in question they eat nice food she was surprised when the doctor offered her wine "I can't have any more thank you doctor Medication don't you know" Jean offered as an apologetic gesture "Yeah and here I thought a lovely women like you asking me for a drink I never thought my luck changed well.. that was till you started asking me about my patients" "Yeah I am sorry but Henry is one of my oldest friends I wanted to know" "Yes and he one of my oldest patients so I can't talk about him patient confidentiality I'm afraid" Jean drank some water "Though he has told me all about his oldest friends and I don't recall him mentioning you so which one are you?" "One of his newest oldest friend" Jean tried the Doctor scoffed Jean smiled "Alight what about his father he not one of your patients isn't he what conspiracy Nutter Theorist" She corrected her self the doctor opposite her smiled "Your only a nutter if your wrong" She pointed out. "Hmm well.. was he wrong" Jean asked as she drank "I should think so yes" the female Doctor grinned into her own whine "Well there nutters and there Henry's dad I mean he got fixated on Baskerville, didn't he? You know with what he was doing in there couldn't henry I don't know have gone the same way imagining things the hound I mean.?" "Why do you think I'm going to talk about this I mean sure your cute but as I said before Henry's a patient" "Because I think your worried about him and as I am to a doctor I thought I could help in some way and... I have another friend who... might be having the same problem..." Jean put in they stared at each other a hand landed on her shoulders making Jean jump and naturally her arm went back she punched the man. "I'm so sorry"

with that the man went off clutching his nose "I am sorry sir I am a doctor" the man went off saying no more Jean sighed "I really should learn to look before I punch" "serves him right for surprising an PTSD person clearly your dogs not there for decoration" The other doctor said they finished there food and went their own way.

She had the night in peace though she worried Sherlock did not return that night the following morning she felt rough she clearly pushed her self again she tried to get out of bed only to fall to the floor in pain... she dragged her self out of bed got dressed she went down to the pub where she saw Sherlock sitting at a table she walked up to him "Listen Jean what I said before I meant it... you see I don't have friends... but I do have one and I would never change that not for all the 10 rate cases in the world" Jean smiled she sat down "I ordered you tea you should rest for today I'll do the leg work alright" He asked her his eyes lit up "Jean you are fantastic listen you may never be the most luminous of people but you my friend are the conductor and without you the station could not carry on" Jean looked confused "Cheers wait what?" "You may not be a genius but you have the ability to simulate it in others" "Hang on Sherlock you where saying nice things just now why spoil it but go on what have I done that so bloody simulating?" the tea arrived

Sherlock handed her his note book with hound "Yeah what about it?" She was reading it she did not notice that Sherlock had put something in her tea with her distracted "Well what if it not a word but individual letters?" "So you think it an Acronym? I mean that make more sense in the bigger scheme of things I could believe that" "I have absolutely no idea but it leads us to other places" Jean's head rose to see a face she never thought she see in these parts Sherlock turned as well "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HE shouted "Oh nice to see you to I'm on holiday actually I had no intention of running your time away together" "We are not here as a couple Greg and you know Mycroft sent you to watch Sherlock did he not" Jean asked her arms rested against her chest.

"So what are you two doing here if your not on holiday yourself after that hound on the telly are you?" He asked them "I'm waiting for an explanation inspector why are you here?" "Your brown as a nut your just back from your holiday's" Jean said she glanced at Sherlock who nodded "Yes Mycroft sent you to what watch me?" "Well I fancied another one I earned them and" Inspector Lestrade put in "She getting as bad as you are she learning all your bag habits"

"Not a bag thing she Observing which can be said more then your lot back at the station" Sherlock insisted "Na... Mycroft sent you my handler down to spy on me... that why you gave your self a name like greg really not much imagination went into that one" Jean frowned "But that his name Sherlock" He stared at her "Really?" "Yeah you forget his name yet you worked with him for years now how did you forget it... goodness sake you remember what kind of tea I like and how I take it what times my fruit teas are taken yet you can't remember something like his own name?" Jean asked shocked Sherlock scoffed "That information about my flat mate that important that your health Jean I never forget anything about you now Lestrade that another story"

Greg sighed "Look I'm not your handler I don't do what ever your brother asks of me either" "Actually you could be just the man we want" Jean said she petted Maya who been at her side this whole time "Why" Sherlock asked in surprise"Well I've not been idle Sherlock I think I might have found something here didn't know if it was relevant but it started to look like it might be that is an awful lot of meat for a vegetarian restaurant don't you think" She asked as she pulled out the bill from the paper rake yesterday she went though it last night she handed it to Sherlock. "Excellent Jean" Sherlock praised her "I think a nice scary inspector from Scotland yard who can put in a few calls might come in very handy come on I'll by you a drink later I'm off to bed" She called the bell to bring attention she finished the drink Sherlock had given her wished the blocks good day and went back to bed.

Okay so that the first one back up and running I hope it was okay for a new chapter after being ill for a long time.


End file.
